Semi Precious Weapon
by Providence.K
Summary: Post 513. Centrée autour du couple Brian/Justin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer :** Evidemment, une grande partie des personnages et des lieux de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la production de l'imagination talentueuse des développeurs et producteurs de la série Queer as Folk (US), à savoir Ron Cowen, Daniel Lipman, Tony Jonas, Sheila Hockin, etc. Tout le reste (nouveaux personnages, (même le petit chat!) (vous comprendrez :D) (si vous lisez...) scénarios, dialogues, etc.) est tout droit sorti de ma petite caboche !

**Rating :** M (j'ai été espionné la façon dont les autres fics étaient classifiées, et je me suis donc alignée sur elles, bien que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris comment marchait cette classification. Sachez que ça reste l'univers de Queer as Folk de toute façon ;)

**Note :** C'est une fiction post513. Comme beaucoup je suppose, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à abandonner la bande de Liberty - et surtout pas la bien connue non-relationship de ce cher Kinney et du (plus si petit que ça) Taylor - le récit qui suit est donc une suite au sens propre du terme de la série.

C'est la première fiction que je poste ici, donc j'espère n'avoir pas trop fait de boulettes. & surtout, j'espère que vous aimerez !

With no apologies & no regrets,

K.

* * *

><p><strong>Semi Precious Weapon<strong>

Chapitre 1 :

-**Justin. Oh! Justin.. t'es avec moi?**

Une grande rousse agitait la main devant le visage du dénommé Justin. Il avait le regard vague, et ceci agaçait beaucoup la jeune femme qui tentait vainement d'attirer son attention. Elle entortillait ses boucles désordonnées autour de ses doigts et s'amusait à faire rouler son piercing à la langue entre ses dents. Elle perdait patience.

**-Hey, la belle rousse essaye de rentrer en contact avec toi, _Sunshine_.**

Bingo. Elle avait réussi à obtenir une réaction : un regard assassin.

**-Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.**

**-Pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu ne m'avoues jamais ce surnom si... Mignon.**

**-Rappelle-moi quand j'ai fait la connerie de te parler de ça?**

**-Bad trip. Je crois que...,** elle hésita. **Brian te manquait**.

Elle rit doucement, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle savait qu'elle venait de lui faire un coup bas. Très bas.

**-Fuck you.**

Elle l'avait mérité. L'ancienne vie – qui n'était jamais qualifiée d'ancienne – de Justin n'était que rarement évoquée. C'était toujours lui qui commençait, parce qu'il avait besoin d'en parler, que ça le bouffait tellement de l'intérieur qu'il en venait à péter un câble. Autrement, pas de Pittsburgh, pas de Liberty Avenue, pas d'amis, pas de famille. Et surtout, _jamais de Brian_. Évoquer Brian équivalait à un niveau zéro sur l'échelle du moral. Comme maintenant, de tout évidence.

**-Excuse-moi Justin, c'était pas cool de ma part. Je... Juste, Jake veut te voir, il dit que c'est urgent.**

Justin soupira en expirant une taff.

**-J'emmerde Jake.**

**-Justin...** soupira la jeune fille. **C'est important, c'est pour l'expo.**

**-Je sais, j'finis ma clope et j'arrive.**

La jeune fille se retourna, s'apprêtant à se ré-engouffrer dans le bâtiment.

**-...ehm.. Amy?**

Elle tourna la tête.

**-Hum?**

**-Désolé d'être.. comme ça. Une merde. J'réagis comme un connard alors que je ne saurais pas où j'en serais sans toi. J'suis désolé.**

Il baissa les yeux, sa cigarette toujours pendue à ses lèvres. Coupable, coupable, coupable. Il se sentait coupable de tout, pour tout et envers tout le monde depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à New York. Depuis qu'Amy l'avait rencontré.

**-Oh Justin...**

Elle refit quelques pas avec lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Elle était plus grande que lui, et plus grande que la majorité des gens avec son innombrable collection de paires de chaussures à talons.

**-Bébé. Shhhh. J'suis là, tu sais. Tu veux qu'on se voit ce soir?**

Hochement de tête positif.

**-Bien. En boîte?**

Gémissement.

**-Non, t'as raison, c'est une mauvaise idée. On ira manger un morceau. Et boire un verre, juste toi et moi, tu veux?**

Il recula, en reniflant doucement.

**-..ouais. Ouais. Merci Am'.**

Il passa une main sur son visage, jeta son mégot et soupira une nouvelle fois.

**-Allez, il est temps que j'aille affronter le tyran.**

* * *

><p>Le vent souffla autour de lui. Des pneus crissèrent sur les graviers de l'allée du garage. Une portière s'ouvrit, puis claqua pour se refermer. Un silence.<p>

**-Qu'est-ce que... Brian?**

**-Bonjour Jennifer.**

La femme resta interdite quelques secondes, observant l'homme en costume taillé sur mesure et en chaussures italiennes, étendu sur sa pelouse devant sa maison. Comme souvent, il fumait une cigarette.

**-Ehm.. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?**

**-Jennifer. Depuis cinq ans maintenant qu'on se connait... J'ai même failli être votre gendre. Vous pourriez me tutoyer, non?**

**-Sans doute, mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai. J'ai... J'ai vu Debbie, l'autre jour. Elle m'a dit qu'on ne vous.. qu'on ne te voyait plus beaucoup, ces temps-ci.**

**-Si Debbie l'a dit...**

**-Brian.. Est-ce que ça va?**

**-Je vais bien. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail.**

**-Brian, vous savez bien que ça ne marche plus avec moi.**

Il ferma les yeux. Peut être même qu'il parvint à sourire.

**-Peut-être que j'ai _voulu_ avoir beaucoup de travail.**

Jennifer était toujours debout, en tailleur et escarpins impeccables, son attaché-case à la main. Mais derrière son apparence parfaite, elle se sentait complètement impuissante. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras. Cet homme qu'elle avait tant haï, tant craint, tant redouté, elle aurait voulu pouvoir le réconforter. Comme elle-même avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Mais elle savait que ça aurait été déplacé. Alors elle posa son attaché-case, avança vers Brian et s'allongea à ses côtés, étendue dans l'herbe, les yeux dans le ciel.

**-Il me manque aussi.**

Il ne répondit pas. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index, les sourcils froncés. Jennifer lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle vit les muscles de son visage tendus sous la pression qu'exerçait ses mâchoires.

**-Vous devriez peut-être en parler.**

Brian eu un léger ricanement ironique.

**-A qui? Pour quoi faire?**

**-A vos amis. Pour... vous faire du bien. Vous soulagez.**

**-Ce n'est pas exactement de cette façon que j'ai l'habitude de me faire du bien.**

Jennifer pinça les lèvres, toujours mal à l'aise par certaines manières de l'homme.

**-Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire,** reprit-il.

Jennifer hésita. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais la referma à chaque fois. Le ciel était d'un bleu très clair, attendant les étoiles maintenant que le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon. C'était une belle soirée de fin d'été. Elle se souvient que Justin adorait ces moments, et qu'il s'asseyait souvent là, à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'où ils se trouvaient actuellement, son bloc de dessin à la main un crayon dans l'autre, pour profiter des dernières heures de la journée.

**-Pourquoi n'est-vous pas parti avec lui?** Demanda-t-elle enfin.

**-Ma vie est ici.**

**-Vous étiez prêt à renoncer à tout ce que vous étiez, tout ce à quoi vous avez cru pour épouser mon fils Brian, alors dites moi la véritable raison.**

Nouveau silence. Jennifer se redressa en position assise, fronçant les sourcils.

**-Avez-vous seulement prononcé son nom, depuis qu'il est parti?**

**-...Non.**

**-Oh..bon dieu, Brian.**

Jennifer se releva, attrapa son attaché-case, lissa son tailleur et se dirigea vers l'entrée de sa maison.

**-Entrez, je vous offre un café,** dit-elle.

**-Inutile, je dois y aller.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il se leva et sans se retourner, disparu au volant de sa voiture.

* * *

><p><strong>-Alors, que te voulais Jake?<strong>

**-Des conneries, comme d'hab. Il s'occupe de mon boulot au lieu de faire correctement le sien. On s'est encore méchamment engueulé.**

**-Pourquoi tu continues à bosser pour lui? T'as des quantités d'autres propositions, tu pourrais bosser pratiquement dans toutes les boites de New York!**

**-Parce que c'est le meilleur de la ville. Celui qui est le plus reconnu et qui peut m'apporter le plus. Si je n'ai pas le meilleur de New York, il n'y a aucune raison que j'y reste.**

**-Personne n'attend que tu sois le meilleur Justin.**

**-Si.**

La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de décevoir. De le décevoir. Ils avaient tant sacrifié, lui comme Brian, pour sa carrière qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se contenter de la demi-mesure. Cela, il aurait pu l'avoir à Pittsburgh, sans problème.

L'expression de Justin indiqua tout de suite à Amy qu'une fois de plus, elle avait fait une gaffe. Restait à savoir s'il fallait mieux l'encourager à en parler ou au contraire changer de sujet.

**-Et comment tu avances au niveau des tableaux que tu veux exposer?**

**-A ce rythme là, je sais même pas ce que je vais proposer. Jake veut modifier la moitié de ma série, et exposer n'importe comment l'autre moitié. Autant j'ai toujours accepté la critique, parce que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre, autant cette série est tellement personnelle que j'ai besoin de la mener tout seul. Je sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Ça sort brut de moi, et ça peut pas être autrement. Toutes mes toiles sont quasiment prêtes, mais je bloque totalement sur la dernière. J'ai besoin de la sortir, mais j'y arrive pas.**

**-T'as peut-être juste besoin... d'une sorte de déclic?**

**-Ouais, on se demande bien de quel genre tiens...**

Son regard vrilla au fond de son verre. Autrefois bleu, il semblait s'assombrir de jour à jour sous l'atmosphère grisâtre de New York.

**-Justin...** tenta Amy en lui caressant doucement l'épaule, parce qu'elle était incapable de trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Sûrement parce que ces mots n'existaient pas. **Ça va aller, tu...**

**-Je vois juste pas du tout comment ça pourrait aller mieux. Quand j'suis arrivé ici, je me suis concentré sur mon art, j'ai bossé jusqu'à l'épuisement parce que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Tant que je travaillais, tant que je peignais, ma décision avait un sens. Physiquement, j'étais que l'ombre de moi-même, parce que je dormais peu. J'ai perdu beaucoup de poids. Mais j'allais bien. Autant que c'était possible, j'allais bien. Parce que toute ma frustration, ma douleur et toutes les émotions que je ressentais, je pouvais les coucher sur la toile. Mais Jake a eu peur que je lui claque dans les pattes avant l'une des expo les plus importantes de l'année. A ce rythme, ça aurait probablement été le cas, il s'en aurait fallut de quelques jours pour que je finisse à l'hosto, sous perfusion. Il m'a renvoyé chez moi pour quelques jours, avec la promesse d'avorter ma carrière si je ne lui revenais pas frais, dispo et en pleine forme. Évidemment je ne l'ai pas écouté. Enfermé dans mon studio, j'ai recommencé à peindre, à dessiner. Parfois jusqu'à me faire mal à la main. J'avais tellement peur. Peur de m'arrêter, de dormir. Peur de me retourner et...**

Justin s'arrêta un instant. Jusque là, ça avait été facile de se confier. Amy avait été en partie témoin de cette partie là de l'histoire. La suite était plus compliquée, parce qu'il s'agissait de formuler ce qu'il s'interdisait de penser. C'était difficile, _putain_. Vraiment douloureux.

**-T'as besoin d'en parler Justin. Peut-être que je ne pourrais pas vraiment comprendre, peut être que je ne pourrais pas t'aider, mais tu peux pas rester avec ça à l'intérieur _honey_. Ça te bouffe beaucoup trop.**

Elle sera doucement sa main dans la sienne en lui souriant gentillement, encourageante.

**-J'avais peur, et j'avais raison. Quand j'ai arrêté de m'endormir sur mes crayons et mes pinceaux, que je me suis retourné, j'ai bien été obligé de voir que... que Brian n'était pas là. Qu'il ne m'attendait pas, étendu sur le lit, complètement nu ou trainant en jean sur le canapé en fumant un joint. _Putain _ça m'a fait tellement, tellement _mal_. C'est comme si, d'un coup, je me réveillais d'un trip monstrueux. Je reprenais conscience et la seule putain de question que je me posais c'était : q_u'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel? _Pourquoi j'suis bloqué dans une ville où j'connais quasiment personne, à bosser pour un connard, alors que je pourrais retourner auprès de mes proches et avoir la seule personne que je désire, pour et contre laquelle je me suis battu depuis cinq ans? ...Et j'ai pas de réponse à ça.**

**-Tu m'as dit... Tu m'as dit que c'était Brian qui t'avait poussé, parce que ce que _toi_ , tu aurais voulu, **essaya la rousse, ne semblant elle-même pas tout comprendre à ce qu'elle disait.

**-Je sais pas. Je n'sais même plus comment on en est arrivé là. Tout ce qu'on voulait, c'était de ne pas se standardiser. Ne pas se plier aux conventions juste pour devenir un couple politiquement correct. Ne pas renoncer à ce qu'on était par amour pour l'autre, parce que c'est pas comme ça qu'on s'aime. Brian a toujours voulu que je vive ma vie, que je connaisse mes propres expériences et que je n'y renonce pas pour lui. Que les principales décisions de ma vie soient prises comme s'il n'y avait jamais appartenu. Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai fais. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est parce que j'ai rencontré Brian et parce qu'il m'a encouragé à faire passer ma carrière avant tout le reste. Jamais je n'aurais quitté une personne que j'aime pour quelle que raison qui soit. Et c'est pourtant ce que j'ai fait.**

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, juste troublé par le bruit ambiant du bar. Hétéro, gay ou indécis, peu importait. Amy cherchait juste à comprendre ce que signifiait vraiment le discours du blond.

**-Est-ce que ça veut dire... Que tu vas retourner à Pittsburgh?** Demanda-t-elle incertaine.

**-J'en sais rien ce que ça veut dire Am'. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je vais pas tenir comme ça indéfiniment. Il... Il me manque putain. Mais je dois penser à l'expo. J'ai pas bosser autant pour tout plaquer à la dernière minute. Et puis j'y tiens beaucoup, alors je déciderai de ce que je veux faire après.**

**-Tu me manqueras Honey, si tu décides de rentrer.**

Elle lui sourit, lui signifiant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

**-Toi aussi Amy. T'aurais obligation de me rendre visite de toute façon. Tu adorerais Debbie et Emmett ! Et puis... il faudra que tu rencontres Brian.**

**-Le fameux !**

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée, elle réussit à le faire sourire. Un tout petit peu. Alors, elle sut qu'elle lui avait changé les idées. Au moins pour une minute ou deux.

**-Est-ce que.. tu veux qu'on aille dîner?** Proposa-t-elle.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mickeeeeey!<strong>

Pour la troisième fois en une minute, Brian malmena le tympan de son meilleur ami à travers son téléphone.

**-Bri, qu'est-ce que t'as encore pris putain? Il est à peine 21 heures bordel!**

**-Rien que des céréales – beaucoup de céréaaales ! – et des plantes! C'est une recette bouddhiste, tu devrais la conseiller à Ben!**

**-Brian, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'en sortir...**

**-Sortir? J'suis dans personne pour une fois Mickey ! Je suis tout... tout seul !**

**-Je t'appelais pour te proposer un verre au Woody's, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est pas la peine. J'passe au Dîner et j'arrive.**

**-A tout de suite Mickeeey !**

Brian laissa tomber son téléphone qui se perdit dans les poils longs du tapis. Il regretta immédiatement de ne pas avoir empêcher Michael de s'inviter. Il n'avait envie de voir personne et se demandait en quoi c'était si compliqué à comprendre. Sa rencontre avec Jennifer avait été suffisamment difficile comme ça pour qu'il ait en plus à supporter les regards désolés et les phrases compatissantes de son meilleur ami. Il avait _choisi_ cette situation, putain. Il l'avait fait pour le gamin. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire s'il ne lui restait que quelques tonneaux de whisky et un peu d'herbe oubliée?

**-Fuck!** Lâcha-t-il en se passant les doigts sur les tempes et le front.

Maladroitement, il se leva du canapé avec pour intention de prendre une douche. Il réussit à ôter son jean, mais ne parvint jamais à la salle de bain. En débardeur et en caleçon, il tomba étendu au travers de son grand lit deux places.

Il courrait le long du rue sombre, parfois éclairée par des flashs, comme si l'orage grondait loin, très loin au dessus de lui. Il y avait des gens autour. Des centaines de gens, certains blessés, d'autres simplement apeurés. Les derniers juste en quête d'informations. Mais aucun n'avait de visages, ni même d'identité. C'étaient juste des formes floues, indistinctes. _Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé._ De la fumée. Des silhouettes qui s'agitent autour de corps étendus inanimés. Et si.. Si le prochain corps était le sien, il donnerait juste n'importe quoi pour l'épargner. Sacrifier la vie de tout ceux qui avait survécu pour le préserver. C'était épuisant. Et obsédant. _Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé. _Et finalement il était là. Il détonnait au milieu de ce paysage de désolation. Il était propre sur lui, sans traces du cataclysme qui venait de se produire. Il rayonnait._ Sunshine_. Il portait le costume dans lequel il aurait dû se marier. Il était tellement beau. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais dit? Une ombre apparue entre eux, rompant leur contact visuel. L'ombre portait une batte. Une batte de base-ball qui le paralysa un instant. L'instant de trop. L'ombre avait armé son geste, prête à frapper.

**-Justin! **Un coup sourd et le sang gicle. Du rouge, partout. **Nononon.. Justin.. Justin..**

**-JUSTIN!**

Brian se réveille dans une inspiration paniquée. Instinctivement, il passe une main de l'autre côté du lit. Il rencontre un corps. _Justin est là. _Dans un nouvel élan instinctif, il va se blottir contre lui. Encore un cauchemar. Juste un putain de cauchemar. Pour preuve, ils sont là, tous les deux. Son nez titillé par la pointe de ses che...

**-Brian?**

**-What the fuck ?**

Ce n'est pas Justin. _Putain_. Brian s'éloigne en se redressant. Il y a tellement cru et il se sent stupide pour ça. Et il en veut à Michael, de lui avoir donné involontairement cet espoir.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon putain de lit?**

**-Je t'ai dit que je venais, et je t'ai trouvé endormi là, à moitié dessapé.**

**-Et alors quoi? Tu t'es dis que t'allais pieuter ici? La maison du bonheur de madame Bruckner ne suffit pas? Remarque j'te comprends va.. Moi aussi j'm'emmerderais.**

**-Je m'inquiétais pour toi Brian, comme tout le monde à Pittsburgh! Mais ça tu ne le sais pas parce tu nous fuis! Tu évites tout le monde, et tous les lieux publics de Liberty Avenue!**

**-Tu pourrais arrêter de gueuler? **Grogna Brian en se levant et en allumant la cigarette qu'il avait attrapée au passage**, j'ai un putain de mal de crâne. Et je vais _bien_, combien de fois faudra-t-il que le répète?**

**-Aussi longtemps que tu soigneras tes migraines par le cocktail alcool et drogue que tu t'envoies à chaque fois que t'es chez toi. Arrêtes de jouer les insensibles, arrête de nous répéter que tout va bien ! C'est des conneries, Brian! J't'ai observé dormir, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. T'es agité, tu cherches sans cesse à te raccrocher à quelque chose – ou à _quelqu'un_ – … et quand enfin tu te calmes, tu te recroquevilles sur toi en tremblant avant de te réveiller en criant son prénom! Ose me dire, éveillé, que tu vas bien alors que t'es même pas capable de le faire croire quand t'es endormi!**

**-Fuck you, Michael! Fuck – you. **

Brian posa sa cigarette sur le cendrier le plus proche et retirera les vêtements qui lui restait. Il reprit sa clope et debout, complètement nu et de trois quart face à son meilleur ami, il termina de la fumer. Michael se souvient alors pourquoi à une époque – et cette époque n'était pas si vieille que ça – il aurait tout donner pour trouver grâce aux yeux de Brian. Grand et élancé, il avait, en plus d'un corps quasiment parfait, une classe folle. Cette désinvolte nonchalance à tout épreuve qui faisait de lui l'un des mecs les plus sexy de Pittsburgh, malgré sa situation actuelle. Il était et resterait Brian Kinney, bordel. Perdu dans ses pensées, Michael vit à peine son ami finir sa cigarette et disparaître dans sa salle de bain. Ce n'est que quand il entendit l'eau coulée dans la pièce voisine qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Et il se dit que loin de faire changer l'humeur de Brian, elle aurait au moins le mérite de le défaire de l'odeur d'alcool, de tabac et de joint froid qui planait sans cesse autour de lui. Pendant la petite demi-heure qui suivit, il entreprit de débarrasser le loft de tous les cadavres de bouteilles qui s'y entassaient depuis des jours, de vider tous les cendriers et d'aérer pour dissoudre l'odeur âcre qui régnait dans tout l'appartement. Ce n'est que quand il jeta les dernières boites en carton vide de leurs plats livrés qu'il se rendit compte que cette douche était anormalement longue, surtout quand on savait que Brian était seul dessous. Hésitant, Michael coula un regard vers la porte de la salle de bain : les robinets étaient toujours ouverts, mais aucun autre bruit indiquant une présence humaine ne lui parvenait. Lentement, il marcha vers la seule pièce fermée du loft et avec une encore plus grande précaution, il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau.

D'abord, Michael ne comprit pas pourquoi il eut l'impression de trouver la salle vide. Et puis, il le vit. Bordel, il avait bien cru avoir tout vu avec Brian. Il l'avait vu grandir en même temps que lui, avait observé son style de vie libérée se mettre en place et s'installer. Et puis, il avait vu l'amour débarqué alors que personne n'y croyait, que personne ne l'espérait même, sous la forme d'un petit être blond, mi-ange, mi-démon et, non-contraire de faire disparaître celui qu'était Brian, il s'y était allié, assimilé pour le montrer sous un autre jour et le sublimer. C'était l'une de ces choses qui faisait de Brian un être exceptionnel. Il était comme ça, un peu de toute les personnalités à la fois. Mais ça, ce que Michael avait sous les yeux, jamais il n'aurait pensé en être un jour témoin.

Brian était en effet toujours sous la douche. Mais il s'était assis, recroquevillé dans un coin, légèrement tremblant. Ses genoux étaient remontés contre sa poitrine, autour desquels il avait enroulés et noués ses bras. Mais plus que sa position d'enfant perdu, c'était son regard qui trahissait son état. Il était lointain, vide comme si l'esprit de Brian avait momentanément déserté son enveloppe corporelle. _Bordel, Brian était en train de craquer._ De perdre pied presque normalement, et pas en baisant tout ce qui passait, comme à son habitude. Même ce Brian là, sans foi ni loi, insensible et presque inhumain avait disparu. Et c'était encore plus inquiétant.

**-Oh putain Brian...**

Michael retira son pantalon et son tee-shirt pour se précipiter sous la douche. Il avait pour première intention de faire sortir directement son ami de la cabine italienne, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il faudrait pour cela qu'il le fasse revenir à lui avant tout. Et cela promettait d'être une tâche compliquée. Il s'assit aux côtés de Brian et se demanda par où commencer. Fallait-il qu'il commence à parler pour l'inciter à se confier? La situation avait beau être inhabituelle, Brian n'avait jamais fait quelque chose parce qu'on le poussait à le faire, mais bien parce qu'il avait décidé qu'il était temps de le faire. Et ceci devait en être de même pour les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Justin, et toute la situation dans laquelle il était aujourd'hui. Michael attendit donc, en silence, plusieurs minutes se demandant parfois si son meilleur ami n'avait ne serait-ce que remarqué sa présence, avant que celui-ci ne se décide à parler.

**-J'ai pas le droit.. J'ai putain de pas le droit d'être malheureux parce qu'il vit sa vie, qu'il poursuit sa voie. Qui aurais-je été pour le priver de ce qu'il était, en l'obligeant à rester avec moi? Il a 21 ans, bordel. Qui étais-je pour l'obliger à avorter sa vie avant même qu'elle ne commence? Il a trop de talent pour le gâcher ici, à Pittsburgh.**

Il fit une pause, ayant du mal à se dépêtrer les mots de ses sentiments. Michael fut forcé de constater que, malgré la logique quelque peu tordue de son ami, Brian avait fait la plus belle des preuves d'amour en sacrifiant son bonheur sur l'autel de l'épanouissement de Justin. Dieu seul savait combien il aimait ce gamin.

**-J'ai été tellement, tellement stupide. J'ai eu si peur de le perdre dans cette explosion que je lui ai tout donné, trop vite, effrayé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le faire plus tard. Résultat, on a bien failli se perdre tous les deux avec ce projet fou de mariage et même après nous être retrouvés nous-mêmes, il est parti avec ce que nous avions. Bien sûr, qu'il est parti! Il aurait été con de ne pas le faire, et cruel de l'en empêcher. Mais j'ai juste fait la stupidité de me projeter dans votre monde idyllique dans lequel il me resterait. Combien de fois avais-je eu la preuve que ce genre de tableau s'écroulait au moindre coup de vent? Et que, plus que tout, je n'y avais jamais été destiné? Toute ma vie, je me suis protégé de ces conneries, mais pour lui j'ai eu envie d'y renoncer, j'ai... Je voulais sacrifier mon équilibre, quitte à souffrir un jour pour – ne serait-ce qu'une seconde – risquer d'être heureux, moi aussi... **

A nouveau il eut besoin de s'arrêter, faute de mots. C'était fort, de voir que Brian avait tellement souffert de son enfance qu'il s'était volontairement bloqué dans cette tranche de vie sans âge, orientant son existence autour de la seule personne qui ne lui ferait jamais défaut. Lui-même. Que serait-il devenu s'il n'avait jamais croisé la route de Justin? Michael se promit de remercier le blond un jour d'avoir eu l'idée de trainer sur Liberty Avenue cette nuit-là, il y a maintenant plus de six ans. Parce que, quelque soit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Brian aujourd'hui, il était définitivement plus humain que si le surnommé Sunshine n'avait jamais fait son apparition.

**-J'ai remis le Babylon à flot. J'ai à nouveau donner envie à tous les pédés de Pittsburgh d'aller se déhancher et claquer leur blé dans un lieu qui puait la mort. J'ai placé Kinnetik comme l'une des plus grandes agences de publicité de toute la Pennsylvanie, ce qui est probablement un record pour une entreprise aussi jeune. J'ai... probablement plus d'argent qu'il n'en ai nécessaire dans toute une vie. J'ai _tout _fait pour continuer à avancer, pour poursuivre la route que _je _m'étais fixé. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, bordel! _It's only time_... Bullshit, it's _fucking_ time!**

Brian cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, soudainement gêné par les mèches brunes qui lui tombaient devant les yeux, collées par l'humidité. Il secoua la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux et retrouvant totalement ses esprits du même coup.

**-Mickey?** Demanda-t-il en tournant enfin la tête vers son meilleur ami.

**-Viens, on sort de là, on va attraper la mort autrement.**

Maladroitement, Brian sortit de la cabine, attrapant une serviette au passage pour se s'éponger succinctement. Il bloqua un instant devant son reflet dans le grand miroir qui lui faisait face. Il était le même. En un peu plus mince, le corps davantage dessiné, mais le même que celui qu'il avait toujours été. Pour preuve, il était certainement le seul pour qui les légères ombres sombres sous ses yeux pouvaient être aussi sexy. Diable, qu'il était crevé.

**-Tiens,** dit Michael en lui tendant un caleçon propre, qu'il enfila.

Michael. Dans le reflet du miroir, avec lui. Michael, pas Justin. _Putain_. Pourquoi?

Alors, il attira Michael pour l'enlacer étroitement et il espéra tellement que Justin soit là, entre ses bras, qu'en fermant les yeux il parvint à y croire un instant. A croire que c'était le petit corps fin du blond qu'il tenait tout contre lui, que c'était son odeur particulière, si douce avec parfois cette note si masculine et si attirante, mélange du gel douche qu'il utilisait et des Lucky Strike qu'il fumait régulièrement, qui embaumait l'air tout autour de Brian à cet instant. Cette synthèse de toutes les fragrances propres à Justin et qui le rendait complètement dingue. Que c'était ses mèches blondes qui caressaient le creux de ses paumes et qui repoussaient toujours assez vite pour que Brian puisse y passer et repasser ses doigts, encore et encore.

**-I miss him**, murmura Brian en reniflant légèrement.** I _really_ miss him**.


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'ai jamais été très forte pour résister à la tentation de poster les chapitres que j'avais de prêts sous la main et de garder des stocks d'avance.. Et je m'en mordrai probablement les doigts quand je serai en galère pour écrire et que j'aurai plus rien à vous donner à lire !

Je tiens avant tout à remercier (beaucoup) mes 4 premières review-euses **liifer**, **Pink. City**, **Manon76200** et **Hell71**, pour leurs compliments et leurs encouragements, qui me motivent beaucoup pour continuer. Et particulièrement Pink. City à & à Hell71 qui ont juste tapé dans le mille niveau "remarque qui me fait le plus plaisir" avec leurs sentiments que j'avais 'parfaitement su capter Kinney' & 'l'essnce de Qaf'. Merci beaucoup, vraiment, vous n'auriez pas pu me faire plus plaisir :)

Sur ce..!

With no apologies and no regrets,

K.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

**-Taylor, voici la salle où on va exposer. Ton emplacement est le meilleur de la galerie, j'y ai veillé. Je ferais disposer tes toiles sur tout ce pan de mur, et je ferais de toi le clou de l'événement, la star de la soirée! Si on la joue bien toi et moi, tu seras dans toute la presse spécialisée et même la grande presse new-yorkaise, après cette expo.**

Justin suivait distraitement Jake, sans vraiment l'écouter. C'était encore un de ces discours d'agents qui vous promettaient toujours monts et merveilles, et bien sûr, si cela arrivait, c'était toujours grâce à eux, jamais au talent de l'artiste.

**-La plus grande de tes toiles, celle en jeux de lumières et en contrastes sera au centre de la série, c'est la plus imposante, mais aussi celle qui devrait le mieux se vendre... Au bout, on placera la plus sombre, la plus poignante, celles en rouge et gris dominants, c'est ce par quoi les gens – et les journalistes – finiront, et ils te verront comme un artiste talentueux mais surtout torturé. Les bons artistes sont toujours torturés, c'est important et...**

**-Oh oh oh, Jake, une minute... Tu sais ce que je pense de ton enchainement, et c'est pas du tout la façon dont je veux montrer mes tableaux, je ne reviendrais pas là dessus.**

**-T'as pas le choix Taylor, tu peins tes croûtes et je m'occupe des les faire vendre en tant qu'œuvres d'arts. C'est bien pour ça que t'es sorti de ta campagne de Pittsburgh, right? Qu'aurait valut les toiles d'un minet assez mignon mais complètement gay là-bas hein?**

**-Écoute Jake, t'es peut être le meilleur agent de la ville, mais même toi t'es pas assez brillant pour sauver une telle expo si je te lâche au dernier moment. Ne me dis pas le contraire, tu me l'as dis toi-même quand tu m'as obligé à prendre des vacances. Alors pour ça, soit tu me fais confiance ou soit tu te suicides professionnellement dans moins d'un mois, à toi de voir.**

Pendant une seconde, Jake eu l'air complètement abasourdi. Puis il lui lança un regard assassin en crachant :

**-Commence par me sortir ta dernière toile, et on n'en reparlera ensuite. Excuse-moi, j'ai du travail.**

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna, parti à la rencontre d'autres personnes importantes du milieu. Dieu que Justin détestait ce type. Jackson Carver avait la quarantaine bien entamée mais probablement très magnétique chez les hétéros. Carré, intransigeant et impitoyable en affaires. Justin lui connaissait peu de relation en dehors du boulot, et c'était probablement parce qu'il devait être d'un ennui mortel dans le cadre privé. Justin se renfrogna légèrement lorsqu'il se dit qu'à New York, il avait certainement autant de vie sociale que son patron. Peut être qu'Amy avait raison, et qu'il ferait bien de sortir un peu, voir du monde, sans pour autant se sentir coupable envers Brian.. même si c'était stupide. D'abord de se sentir coupable envers Brian, parce que ce dernier devait se priver de rien de son côté à Pittsburgh. Ensuite, parce qu'il était encore plus stupide de penser que Brian lui en voudrait pour quoi que ce soit. Justin lui avait fait bien pire, et Brian ne lui en avait jamais voulu. Ou l'avait toujours pardonné, il ne savait pas trop. Mais le plus stupide résidait en l'espoir qu'il pourrait entrer dans un bar, aller danser en boîte sans que l'ombre de la présence de Brian ne viennent piétiner ses pas.

Il tournait en rond. Il pouvait sans vouloir, il voulait sans pouvoir. Et il avait cruellement envie d'appeler Brian, de réserver un aller simple pour Pittsburgh et de s'enfermer avec lui au loft pendant des jours. Conclusion, il fallait qu'il appelle Amy.

**-Taylor!** Appela la voix de Jake à travers la galerie.

_Fuck._

_**-**_**Taylor,** repris Jake alors que Justin l'avait rejoint, **voici l'agent de l'artiste qui assurera le récital après l'exposition, Peter Burnett. Pete, voici Justin Taylor le jeune artiste dont je t'ai parlé, et qui sera la star de cette journée si importante.**

**-Ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance Mr. Taylor, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous. Au risque de te décevoir Jake, je crains que Tayolor ne se fasse voler toute l'attention de la journée par mon propre protégé.**

Justin serra la main de l'homme face à lui, dubitatif. Justin avait l'impression d'être un objet que Jake exhibait avec plus ou moins de fierté face à un concurrent qui semblait faire exactement la même chose. Quelle scène grotesque, pensa-t-il.

**-Tiens Taylor, le violoniste de Peter vient également de Pittsburgh, peut être que tu en as déjà entendu parler. Le voici... Je te présente Ethan Gold.**

_Holy shit._

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il arriva à Kinnetik le lendemain matin, Brian était d'une humeur exécrable. La veille, Michael avait fini par partir, rejoindre Ben et Hunter, après que Brian lui ai assuré que ça irait et qu'il allait simplement dormir un peu. Évidemment, il n'avait même pas essayé. Quelques heures et un paquet de Marlboro plus tard, le jour se levait. Encore une nuit qu'il avait passé à déambuler dans tous les coins de son loft, en grillant cigarette sur cigarette. Il avait lancé la préparation du café, s'était octroyé un nouvelle douche, avait avalé l'équivalent de trois fois la dose journalière recommandé de caféine à même le récipient de la machine et était parti au boulot. Il ne tenait que sur les nerfs, comme d'habitude, mais il allait se plonger dans le travail, ce qui voulait dire qu'il aurait au moins une douzaine d'heure – aujourd'hui ce serait plus, vu l'heure qu'il était - de tranquillité avant de se retrouver seul chez lui, à tourner en rond.<p>

Il était à peine sept heure du matin, et les bureaux étaient tels qu'il les avait laissés la veille. Vides, surtout. Brian traversa les locaux en ignorant, comme à chaque fois, la demi-douzaine de visions peuplées de petit blond au sourire solaire. Peut être qu'en cessant d'essayer – vainement et inutilement – de les repousser ou de les combattre, elles finiraient par disparaître d'elles-mêmes. Peut-être.

Il alluma son ordinateur dans le but de checker ses e-mails. Alors qu'il patientait pendant le temps de lancement, son regard tomba sur une photo qui devait avoir une dizaine d'année. Michael et Lindsay l'encadrait. Mickey riait aux éclats, certainement à l'une de ses blagues, lui-même abordait un petit sourire en coin. Linds, mi-amusée, mi-réprobatrice, s'était contentée d'une petite moue mitigée. Ils avaient tous les trois la vingtaine, vingt-cinq ans maximum, sans aucune responsabilité, si ce n'est celle de vivre leur vie, la dévorer comme elle venait, comme les jeunes célibataires qu'ils étaient alors. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regretté cette période. Il gardait simplement ce cliché pour se rappeler qui il était. Ou qui il avait été, il ne savait plus bien.

Son regard tomba irrémédiablement sur le cadre voisin du premier, où il figurait également, un bras autour des épaules de Justin. La photo avait été prise ici-même, lors de la cérémonie de lancement de Kinnetik. Brian avait oublié l'existence même de ce cliché jusqu'à ce que Mickael et Ben trouvent hilarant qu'il y ait une photo des futurs mariés sur son bureau, comme tout bon cliché de couple hétéro qui se respectait.

Brian n'avait toujours pas réussi à l'enlever. Il ne s'était même pas résolu à le vouloir.

Il tapa distraitement le mot de passe sur son clavier, alors que son regard finissait de balayer l'étendu de son bureau pour atterrir sur le voyant rouge de son répondeur, qui clignotait. Avec tout le temps qu'il passait au bureau, on parvenait encore à l'appeler sur les quelques heures qui restaient. Il actionna le bouton.

_Vous avez trois nouveau messages. Nouveau message. Reçu hier à 23h12. «, c'est Marlon Evans de E&Co. J'ai contacté Brown Athelitcs au sujet de leur dernière campagne et le directeur m'a fait parvenir votre numéro. Je prépare une nouvelle gamme de produits et j'aimerais beaucoup travailler avec vous pour notre nouveau plan publicitaire et marketing. Rappelez-moi si vous êtes intéressé.»_

Brian eut un petit rire amusé. L'époque où il était obligé de démarcher les annonceurs pour trouver des clients était bel et bien terminé. Elle n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, à vrai dire. Les demandes pleuvaient et faisait grimper la côte de popularité de Kinnetik à chaque fois. Son capital économique également.

_Nouveau message. Reçu hier à 23h46. «Salut Brian. C'est Ted. Je viens de finir le bilan compta du mois, je te le déposerai sur ton bureau demain à la première heure...»_

La première heure commençait dans plus d'une demi heure, en fait.

_«...en parler demain à la réunion de 10h30. Blake et moi, on va passer au Babylon ce soir, peut être qu'on t'y verra.»_

Les rares fois où Brian était apparu au Babylon ces derniers temps, il allait directement aux backrooms ou dans les salons qu'il avait privatisés. Il n'y passait qu'une demi-heure au maximum pour baiser ou se faire sucer avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il avait toujours eu la réputation d'être la plus grande pute-gay de Pittsburgh, mais désormais, c'était Brendon qui avait ce titre. Ce jeune bellâtre blond qui l'avait tant agacé au début et sur lequel il portait aujourd'hui un regard plutôt amusé. Lui-même était devenu une sorte de mythe. Autrefois, il prenait tout le monde, maintenant il entretenait – volontairement ou non – une image d'inaccessibilité. Quelque part, il était devenu encore plus prisé qu'autre fois. Une légende vivante pour laquelle on se battait. _No love. No feelings. No Word. Just fuck._ **Only fuck.** La situation lui plaisait. _He was always Brian Kinney, for fucksake_.

_Nouveau message. Reçu aujourd'hui à 1h28. «Euuhm..Brian?» _

Derrière son bureau le-dit Brian se figea. Ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Fuck. Pour une fois, il aurait presque préféré. Shit, pourquoi diable l'avait-il appelé? Il était partagé entre deux peurs. Peur de l'entendre à nouveau si clairement dans le silence de son bureau, et cette peur irascible qui le guettait toujours depuis des années, celle qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose sans qu'il eut été là, ou capable de faire quelque chose pour le protéger et le sauver.

_«J'ai appelé chez toi, mais ça répondait pas..sur ton portable non plus d'ailleurs ! ...j'suis con tu dois être au.. Woody's. Ou au Babylon tiens... En train de baiser quelqu'un par exemple.»_

**-Nan. Nan, je baisais pas tu vois.**

_«Tu... tu me m-manques. Ça fait mal putain... J'sais pas ce que je fous là... Jake est un con... J'veux pas. Je veux tellement être avec toi._

**-Moi aussi gamin. Moi aussi.**

_«J'sais plus quoi faire... Je t'aime, tu sais?» Fin des nouveaux messages._

Fuck.

Brian n'aimait pas le ton interrogatif de la dernière phrase de Justin. Ça le dérangeait, même s'il ne savait bien pas pourquoi. Justin n'avait pas le droit de douter ou de penser que Brian doutait de tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, simplement parce leur histoire avait pris cette tournure là. Ils n'avait besoin de rien pour savoir qu'ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre. _Whatever the fucking time. Whatever the fucking distance. Or this whore of situation in which they're not together._

Brian était en train de lutter pour ne pas le rappeler. Lui dire que, bien sûr, il savait qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il le sentait dans son regard à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Il le connaissait par cœur, il l'avait senti des milliers de fois sur lui, et c'était la plus belle des choses qu'on pouvait lui offrir, mais aussi la plus difficile à porter. Lui faire comprendre ensuite combien c'était putain de réciproque. Prendre un aller-simple pour New-York. S'enfermer dans l'atelier de Justin, user et abuser de sa présence pendant des jours pour finir par le ramener à Pitt's, et ne plus jamais, _jamais, _le laisser partir.

Prendre en otage la vie de Justin, lui voler sa liberté, le priver de sa jeunesse et lui imposer un choix de vie qu'il n'avait pas choisi, juste parce que Brian en avait terriblement envie.

Jamais il ne ferait ça.

* * *

><p><strong>-Ben, Michael !<strong>

Emmett, Ted et Blake les avaient hélés à travers à travers le Diner où tous étaient venus prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis, au moment où Debbie venait prendre leur commande.

**-Comment ça va les garçons? ..Oh Sweetheart, tu as l'air tellement fatigué**, dit-elle en tapotant la joue de Michael. **Où as-tu passé la nuit encore?**

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à Ben, suspicieuse.

**-Je n'y suis pour rien cette fois,** se défendit Ben.

**-J'ai passé une partie de la nuit chez Brian, quelque chose comme de 23h à 2h, j'sais plus bien,** répondit Michael.

**-Oh..** lâcha Debbie.

**-Comment il va?** Demanda Emmett, **ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu.**

**-Je sais pas... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse aller plus mal.**

**-Il te l'a dit? **Interrogea une nouvelle fois Emmett.

**-Beh non, il a dû faire son Brian, comme d'habitude! Mais mon Mickey a dû voir bien plus que ça? Pas vrai Sweetheart?**

**-Même pas Ma... Il me l'a vraiment montré. Combien il allait mal, combien il souffrait... Combien Justin lui manquait. Je vous jure qu'en vingt ans, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça, même les... six ou sept dernières fois où ils se sont plus ou moins séparés.**

**-Poor Kido, **murmura Debbie. **Où est-il en ce moment? Chez lui?**

**-Ca m'étonnerait, **intervint Ted. **Il doit déjà être au boulot. C'est toujours le premier arrivé et le dernier à partir, depuis que plus personne ne l'attend chez lui. Il tient un rythme impossible, mais personne n'ose plus dire quoi que ce soit. Vu la quantité astronomique de caféine qu'il avale, il devient irritable avec quiconque évoque quoi que ce soit en dehors du boulot. Au lieu d'aller en s'améliorant, j'ai l'impression que ça empire depuis des semaines.**

Un silence s'installa entre eux. A différent degré, ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient complètement impuissants face à cette situation.

**-Je ferais bien d'y aller**, reprit Ted, **je vais prendre mon petit déjeuner à emporter Debbie.**

* * *

><p>Est-ce qu'un jour, l'ironie infernale que devenait la vie de Justin depuis qu'il était à New-York allait cesser d'empirer? Fallait-il vraiment qu'il subisse la présence de cet <em>asshole<em> de violoniste dans la même agence artistique que lui?

**-Ethan m'a dit que lui et vous, vous connaissiez déjà lorsque vous viviez tous les deux à Pittsburgh, c'est incroyable que vous vous retrouviez ici hein?**

**-En effet, c'est vraiment surprenant,** répondit Ethan, avec un sourire éclatant.

Que diable cherchait-il à faire? Justin n'aimait ni l'expression de son visage – ni celui des deux agents qui avaient organisés cette petite réunion autour d'un verre – et surtout pas l'attitude chaleureuse que le violoniste manifestait à son égard. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il lui aurait coller son poing sur la figure.

**-Vous deviez avoir des milliers de choses à rattraper,** repris Burnett, **c'est toujours le cas quand on se perd de vue comme ça.**

Il adressa un coup d'œil appuyé à son protégé, qui ne manqua pas de sauter sur l'occasion.

**-Depuis combien de temps vis-tu à New-York, Justin?**

**-Pas loin de quatre mois**, répondit le jeune blond sans manifester le moindre intérêt réciproque.

**-Oh **– son sourire s'agrandit – **Je suis content que tu es quitté Brian, j'ai toujours su que ce n'était pas quelqu'un pour toi.**

Justin espéra pendant un instant avoir halluciné. Il ne venait pas réellement de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il venait de dire? Peut-être qu'il méritait vraiment son poing dans la gueule finalement. Et quelques phalanges en moins, sur-enchérit-il mentalement.

-**A vrai dire...** et Justin su immédiatement que son désir de rabattre violemment le caquet de l'insupportable musico allait lui coûté cher – bien plus que quelques phalanges brisées – **Brian et moi sommes toujours ensemble. Nous nous voyons régulièrement et s'il ne m'avait pas poussé à venir à New-York pour booster ma carrière, nous serions probablement mariés au jour d'aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps maintenant.**

Justin fit tout son possible pour garder un faciès positif, totalement épanoui, alors qu'il venait de se donner lui-même le coup qui l'avait mis à terre. Sa façade dû donner au change, parce que le sourire d'Ethan s'évanouit en un instant. Il y eut un moment de gêne, puis une conversation reprit petit à petit à laquelle Justin ne fit pas attention. _Nous nos voyons régulièrement..._ Ça aurait été probablement pire, si ça avait été le cas. Revivre une situation de séparation, encore et encore, aurait fini par les rendre fou tous les deux. Enfin, c'est ce que Justin essayait de se dire. Distraitement, il tripotait son téléphone portable sous la table pour éviter d'avoir à participer à la conversation pompeuse. Mais quelque chose dans son journal d'appel attira le regard de Justin. Que diable faisaient les numéros de Brian – son loft, son portable, son bureau – en tête de la liste de ces derniers appels passés? Il checka rapidement l'heure à laquelle ils avait été émis... Aux alentours de 1h30, ce matin.

**-Oh shit... **lâcha Justin, sans pouvoir le retenir.

**-Un problème Taylor?** Demanda Jake, sourcils froncés.

**-Euh..ouais.** Justin se leva en jetant un billet sur la table pour payer sa conso. **J'suis désolé, j'dois y aller.**

Il traversa le bar-restaurant à grands pas, et, avant même d'arriver dehors, il avait composé le numéro d'Amy.

**-Am'? On peut se voir tout de suite? Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.**

* * *

><p>Brian poussa la porte et entra dans le hall de son immeuble. Il secoua la tête pour décoller les mèches de cheveux, tombées devant ses yeux à cause de la pluie battante. Il avait ramassé son courrier et appuyé sur le bouton d'appel du monte-charge quand il entendit un miaulement étouffé derrière lui. Il se retourna en balayant le sol du regard, ne voyant rien au premier abord. Un minuscule grattement s'ajouta aux miaulements et le regard de Brian tomba sur une toute petite boule de poil qui grattait à la porte, depuis l'extérieur. C'était un petit chaton blanc – gris de saleté maintenant – qui le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus.<p>

**-Fuck, c'est quoi encore ce bordel? C'est un coalition ou quoi?**

Un putain de chat tel que Justin en avait toujours rêvé. Une putain de paire de yeux bleus. Le chaton miaula faiblement à nouveau en penchant légèrement sa toute petite tête sur le côté. En soupirant, Brian finit par ouvrir la porte, et le chaton se réfugia à l'intérieur et à l'abri de la pluie qui l'avait complètement détrempé.

**-D'où tu sors toi? T'es allié aux autres pour pas me laisser tranquille hein?**

Le petit chat continuait de fixer Brian, tremblant et hésitant à l'approcher. Brian s'engouffra dans le monte-charge et se retourna vers le chaton :

_**-So... Are you coming?**_

* * *

><p>La jeune fille sortit son double de clef, ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur de l'atelier. Justin lui faisait dos, cachant presque entièrement la toile sur laquelle il était en train de travailler.<p>

**-Justin, j'suis désolée, j'ai eu une journée de dingue, j'avais coupé mon téléphone. J'ai vraiment fait aussi vite que j'ai pu... est-ce que ça va?**

Amy paniquait, légèrement hystérique, alors que Justin ne se dépêtrait pas de son calme légendaire, terminant sa peinture.

**-Justin?**

Il ajouta quelques dernières touches de lumières et d'ombres et se recula sans pour autant se retourner.

**-Viens**, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Perplexe, Amy s'approcha, découvrant petit à petit le tableau fraichement peint.

**-Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon dernier tableau.**

**-Oh merde Justin il est... Sublime.**

Ça avait l'air d'une sorte portrait. Le seul que Justin n'eut jamais fait à la peinture. Mais c'était en réalité bien plus que ça.

**-Voilà... Je te présente Brian.**

Ça avait été une après-midi difficile pour Justin. Depuis des semaines, il s'appliquait à rejeter tout ce qui avait trait à Brian. Tout ce qui le rappelait à lui, tout ce qui le raccrochait à sa vie à Pitt's, il l'avait enfouit tout au fond de lui. Toutes les esquisses, les toiles qu'il avait sorties alors étaient floues, ni profondes, ni abouties.

En rentrant dans son atelier ce matin, il s'était senti différent. Il avait installé un chevalet, posé une toile vierge dessus et c'était assis devant, se contentant d'une attente contemplative pour le moment. Il avait fait tomber toutes les barrières qu'il maintenait avec peine depuis qu'il avait quitté Pittsburgh, puis il avait attendu. Attendu qu'un à un, par vague, les souvenirs réinvestissent son corps.

A travers ses cinq sens, il avait redécouvert Brian, et chaque sensation retrouvée l'avait déchiré par le milieu de la poitrine comme la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, entendu, touché, senti et goûté. Comme ces deux putains de dernières heures qu'ils avaient passé au loft, sans pouvoir se lâcher. Chacun des gestes qu'ils avaient eu l'un envers l'autre n'avaient pu être retenu mais les avaient marqués au fer blanc du même coup. Chaque fois que leurs peaux s'étaient touchées, chaque fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient goûtées, chaque fois qu'il avait senti Brian à l'intérieur de lui, le contact entre eux les avaient brûlés d'un feu qu'ils entretenaient mais qui les avait consumés à grandes flammes.

Et puis il avait fallu le quitter. Action absurde. Lâcher Brian lui avait toujours paru absurde. Et alors qu'il avait enroulé son bras autour de son cou, ses doigts accrochés dans ses mèches et son souffle heurtant le creux de son épaule, cela paraissait carrément stupide. Brian avait fini par arrêté de caresser machinalement ses cheveux, le gardant contre lui en laissant croire qu'il s'était endormi. Justin ne dirait jamais qu'il avait senti des gouttes dégringolées sur sa peau – mélange de larmes et de transpiration – alors que tous les deux le savait très bien.

Brian l'avait juste laissé partir à sa manière. En le baisant et en s'effaçant ensuite pour lui laisser poursuivre son chemin. Ils avaient échangé un coup de fil quand Justin s'était installé, puis quand il avait commencé à bosser avec Jake. C'était toujours Justin qui appelait, parce que même s'il en crevait d'envie, Brian n'aurait pas fait le premier pas. Il ne le faisait jamais, il laissait toujours la décision à l'autre. Mais même Justin avait finit par arrêter. Garder un contact partiel, comme un substitut, leur faisait plus de mal que de bien. S'ils n'avaient pas tout, il était préférable qu'ils n'aient rien du tout.

De là, Justin s'était appliqué à enfouir tous les souvenirs qui avaient trait à Brian. Pour sombrer à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas la force de les maintenir étouffés. Ce qui arrivait relativement souvent, à intensité variable.

Pour enfin peindre sa derrière toile, il avait décidé de prendre tout ça à contre pied. A sa technique d'artiste, qu'il avait encore d'avantage perfectionner depuis son arrivée à New-York, il avait allié tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Brian. Le résultat en était stupéfiant. A première vue, le plus frappant était le réalisme du tableau. On aurait cru à une photographie ou même à une fenêtre sur la réalité. Comme si on avait observé – juste à travers un cadre – un Brian simplement enroulé dans un marcel noir et un jean clair, allongé sur son siège méridien dans un coin du loft, une cigarette pendue entre ses doigts et une légère fumée s'échappant de ces lèvres entrouvertes.

**-C'est un tableau incroyable Justin... Tout ce que tu m'as raconté sur Brian, la façon dont tu me l'as décrit... Ça se comprend au premier coup d'oeil sur ton tableau, et même plus encore! A première vue,.. _Christ!_ Il est vraiment _hot,_ carrément sexy même! Son allure, sa classe... Il a une élégance latente sous cette désinvolture d'adolescent... Non plutôt de jeune adulte. Ce truc qui rend si attirants certains hommes – et même certaines femmes – qui ont une petite vingtaine. Tu vois? Le genre sans foi, ni loi?**

**-_No apologies, no regrets_?**

**-Exactement! Rien que dans une première analyse pictographique, t'as peint un mec – _ton_ mec, _merde_ – au physique et à la personnalité complètement fascinants et tout ça ne serait que l'introduction d'une thèse sur ton tableau. On pourrait rester là, à l'observer, à chaque instant on pourrait découvrir un nouvelle caractéristique physique, un autre trait de son caractère et ça durant...**

**-Cinq ans? **Lança ironiquement Justin.

**-J'aurais parié sur une estimation plus vague de quelques années, mais en effet quelque chose comme ça. Mais en plus de ça – bordel t'as fait un véritable travail d'archéologue, à déblayer et identifier toutes les strates de l'œuvre que tu allais produire pour la coucher sur toile... Au delà de ça, dans chacun de tes coups de pinceau, on sent tout l'amour que tu portes à ce type. Amour, affection, tendresse... Très grande attirance sexuelle!** (elle éclata d'un grand rire) **Voyons quoi d'autre..? Admiration, respect?** (elle n'attendit pas de confirmation, continuant avec enthousiasme son expertise artistique) **Et... De la culpabilité. Bordel Justin, personne ne t'en veut d'être parti à New-York! **(elle soupira, passablement exaspérée) **Par contre... ohoho! Tu lui en veux. Pourquoi?**

**-Comment veux-tu que je le sache? Je viens de le finir, je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai peint.**

Justin haussa les épaules et s'éloigna vers la cuisine.

**-Je te sers quelque chose?**

**-Comme toi! **

Mais Amy ne l'écoutait déjà plus, elle arpentait le studio en s'interrogeant tout haut.

**-Pourquoi en voudrais-tu à quelqu'un qui est à la fois le substitut d'un père – ou d'un grand frère particulièrement présent – un amant et ton presque futur époux?** (Amy avait obtenu une licence en double cursus : art et psychologie, ce qui expliquait la plupart de ses tirades) **Voyons... Tu lui en veux – même si ça me semble minime – pour... t'avoir laisser partir? C'est bien pour ça, hein? Chaque fois que tu as décidé de partir, c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais rien fait pour te retenir?**

Justin laissa échapper quelques secondes des réflexions, en finissant de verser le whisky – typiquement irlandais – dans les deux verres qu'il avait sorti.

-**Possible.**

**-Je crois que j'ai raison, **sourit-elle.

**-Tu es incroyable, Amy.**

-**C'est vrai**, avoua-t-elle. **Je le suis!**

_«..you're fucking.. unbelievable._

_-It's true. I am._

_-You bought this. You bought this palace !_

_-It's for my Prince.»_

Ça avait été comme un flash. Amy et Brian étaient parfois si similaires, dans leurs comportements, dans leurs réactions que l'aller-retour entre les deux était aisé. C'était probablement en partie pour ça que Justin appréciait tant la compagnie de la jeune femme. C'était aussi pour cela que le souvenir était remonté à son esprit avec autant de précision.

_«I've never meant anything more.»_

_-_**Fuck.., **lâcha faiblement Justin.

Amy se retourna, pendant que l'auteur du tableau qu'il la fascinait tant avalait d'un coup un double whisky bien tassé et sans servait derechef un deuxième. De toute évidence, Amy n'aurait pas sa bière habituelle qu'elle buvait régulièrement quand elle passait chez Justin. Apparemment, il avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?** Demanda Amy en attrapant son verre.

**-Tu ressembles parfois tellement à Brian... ça me surprend toujours.**

Amy se retourna vers le tableau en avalant une gorgée du liquide ambré. Elle fronça les sourcils, faussement gênée.

-**..j'apprécie le compliment, même si je n'irais pas jusqu'à comparer ma beauté sulfureuse à celle de ton Apollon personnel... **

Elle éclata de rire en faisant jouer sa masse de cheveux bouclés auburn incroyable.

**-Ce n'est pas ça... Vos réactions se ressemblent souvent, c'est tout.**

Amy baissa les yeux, consciente de rendre la vie de son ami plus difficile malgré elle.

-**Je suis désolée.**

**-T'excuse pas, c'est pas de ta faute.**

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky, les yeux fixés sur le tableau fraichement peint. Une fois de plus Amy ne savait pas comment réagir pour soulager Justin. Lui en revanche savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait. Revoir ses proches, ses amis, ceux qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient. Même pour quelques heures, même pour parler. Même Brian.

**-Je crois que je vais rentrer à Pittsburgh.**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Qu'est-ce que je te sers? Bière? Poppers? Special K?<strong>

Le chaton se contenta de lui répondre en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus apeurés.

**-Tu es..tu es aussi terrorisé que l'était..que l'était... _Justin_, la première fois qu'il est venu ici.**

Brian dénicha une bouteille de lait en versa dans une soucoupe et la posa entre lui et la petite boule de poil blanche tremblante. Il resta immobile un instant, son regard faisant des allers-retours entre Brian et la soucoupe de lait. Il s'approcha doucement du récipient, respira prudemment son contenu et commença finalement à laper le lactose.

**-Tout le monde finit par boire mon lait**, railla Brian.

Il s'éloigna vers son lit sans un regard pour le chaton. Il ignorait pourquoi il l'avait fait monté jusque chez lui. Peut-être parce que la scène ressemblait diablement à celle qui avait amené... Il buta mentalement sur le prénom. A cette putain de nuit où Justin était apparu dans sa vie. Parce que le petit chat était aussi perdu et aussi effrayé que l'avait été Justin ce soir là. Parce qu'ils avaient les mêmes putains de yeux bleus, aussi.

Larguant ses fringues une à une, il arriva en caleçon au pied de son lit, où il s'étala sur le dos, les yeux fixés au plafond. Irrémédiablement, il était physiquement épuisé par ces semaines d'insomnies. Mais son esprit n'arrivait pas à trouver le repos.

Silencieusement, le chaton l'avait suivit et s'était arrêté, hésitant au pied du lit. Les animaux étaient plus sensibles aux ressentis des êtres vivants, et il sentait bien que l'homme – plutôt inhabituel – qui était là, répugnait le fait d'être approché. Pourtant, avec souplesse, le chaton effectua un bond silencieux, et vient s'installer au bout du lit, entre les deux pieds de cet être humain distant.

Si Brian sentit le contact chaud et vivant à ses pieds, il ne fit rien pour s'en dégager. Le lendemain matin, quand ils se réveillèrent tout deux, aucun n'avait bougé.


	3. Chapter 3

Un poil d'attente plus tard, me revoici avec le (long) chapitre 3, que j'ai travaillé et retravaillé pendant pas mal de temps avant d'en être à peu près satisfaite.

Un grand merci aux revieweuses du chapitre 2, Hell71, Miliampere et cocholat (ainsi qu'à tous/toutes les lecteurs/lectrices encore muet(te)s) ! Je lis chacun de vos commentaires avec beaucoup de plaisir et d'intérêt. Et comme vous avez beaucoup parlez de retrouvailles... Je vous laisse découvrir si c'est pour tout de suite ;)

With no apologies and no regrets,

K.

(edit : j'viens de me souvenir que les liens youtube ne passaient pas ici... Donc il n'y a que la fin des liens sous la référence des chansons. Si ça vous intéresse, les morceaux cités m'ont largement inspirés, de par la mélodie & les paroles, pour écrire les scènes qui les suivent. Les écouter en même temps vous donnera une idée de l'ambiance que j'ai imaginé ;) )

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 :<strong>

**-Sunshiiine !**

A peine le soleil était-il entré dans le Diner qu'une tornade rousse lui tomba dessus pour l'enlacer étroitement. Y avait-il une pile électrique aux boucles auburns dans chaque ville des États-Unis? Se demanda Justin, amusé. Quand il put à nouveau respirer, se fut pour recevoir une claque – légère mais ferme – sur la joue.

**-QUATRE mois sans revenir voir la famille! Je t'interdis de disparaître aussi longtemps la prochaine fois! Tu as pensé à ta mère? **S'insurgea Debbie.

**-Ma mère va très bien, elle a d'autre chats à fouetter que de me courir après**, rit Justin.** Il n'y a que toi pour te faire un tel sang d'encre, Deb'!**

**-Raison de plus ! Et regarde toi en plus... Est-ce une mode chez vous les jeunes d'être aussi maigre? C'est maladif ou quoi? Viens manger quelque chose, dépêche toi!**

Au bar, il n'y avait seulement Emmett, qui l'accueillit en souriant :

**-_Baby_ ! Ça fait une éternité !**

**-Je suis content de te revoir aussi,** répondit le blond alors qu'ils serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**-Mon dieu tu as incroyablement maigri,** enchaina Emmett. **Debbie a déjà dû te promettre un poulailler entier au déjeuner non?**

**-Probablement oui,** rit une nouvelle fois Justin.

A ce moment là, une assiette d'un..assortiment de choses arriva devant Justin. Du poulet, des œufs frits, des frites et des pancackes qui tenaient en équilibre instable sur tout cela.

**-Euh.. Debbie, il y a à manger pour combien de personne là dedans?**

**-Tais-toi et mange. Interdiction de bouger ton cul de ce siège tant que l'assiette n'est pas entièrement récurée.**

Avec un soupir appuyé par un sourire, Justin s'attaqua à son assiette. Emmett et Debbie échangeaient des regards hésitants par dessus sa nuque.

**-Alors euuhm.. **essaya le jeune organisateur de soirée, **tu as.. Revu Brian depuis que tu es arrivé?**

Justin se figea un instant, dans un silence gênant. Lentement, il reposa ses couverts. Il ferma les yeux, inspira et expira deux fois pour se laisser le temps de réfréner tout ce qu'avait – ou aurait – pu provoquer la simple évocation du prénom de celui qu'il aimait. De se convaincre une nouvelle fois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se précipiter sans prévenir au loft, ou à Kinnetik ou à tout autre endroit où pourrait se trouver Brian.

-**Non pas encore..j'ai eu Mickael au téléphone avant de partir, il m'a promis d'amener Brian ici ce midi. Mais je comprends pas... Est-ce qu'il ne déjeune pas ici tous les midis?**

Il y eu un nouveau silence pesant, qui inquiéta l'artiste.

**-Est-ce qu'il va bien? Il est malade?**

**-Non, rassure-toi honey, il n'est pas malade,** répondit prestement Debbie. **Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il va bien, d'après ce que Mickael nous a dit...**

**-Attendez**, commença Justin en regardant alternativement Debbie et Emmett qui abordaient la même mine fermée teintée de tristesse, **depuis quand vous ne l'avez pas vu?**

**-Des semaines, peut-être même un ou deux mois, maintenant. **

**-Mais..? Où est-il? Il ne vient plus ici? Ni au Woody's? Au Babylon?**

Justin paniquait légèrement. Qu'arrivait-il à Brian?

**-Il semblerait qu'il tente de fuir tout ce qui avait trait à sa vie.. D'avant. Les lieux, les choses, les gens... Seul Ted arrive à le voir régulièrement, au travail. Même Mickael a du mal à le joindre ou à avoir de ses nouvelles**, expliqua Debbie.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu... **commença le plus jeune.

Mais il fut interrompu par la porte du Diner qui laissa entrer deux nouvelles personnes.

**-Hi Ma' ! C'est nous!**, lança inutilement et volontairement Mickael.

Il est de ces moments où le temps semble s'arrêter. Tout se fige, les choses, les gens. La réalité sur pause, où chacun craint de faire le prochain geste, celui permettra au monde de se remettre en marche. C'est également à ce moment là que Justin se rendit compte que ses souvenirs n'avaient pas rendu justice à Brian. Était-il possible qu'il soit encore plus sexy qu'auparavant? Qu'avait dit Debbie déjà?

_«Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il va bien». _

Doux euphémisme. Il était difficile de déterminer ce qui était le plus frappant : sa pâleur qui semblait maladive en cette période de l'année, de celui qui n'a pas vu la lumière du soleil depuis des semaines, ou ses cernes qui s'étalaient, plus sombres que jamais sur sa peau blanche, ou encore le fait qu'il est perdu du poids, laissant un peu plus deviner des muscles mieux dessinés. Il devait sortir du boulot, portant un costume gris sombre d'une griffe de luxe – certainement un Prada – sur une chemise blanche ouverte sur le haut.

La douleur, un éclair de bonheur, puis la douleur à nouveau avant que les yeux de Brian se vident pour devenir d'une neutralité froide.

**-Tu me payeras ça Novotny**, lâcha-t-il avant de quitter le Diner.

Comme souvent dans ces moments là, le temps qui semblait s'être arrêté paru soudainement passer sur avance rapide.

**-Merde!** Jura Mickael.

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend?** S'étonna Emmett.

-**Honey,** appela doucement Debbie en prenant la main de Justin. **Honey, il faut que tu le rattrapes**.

**-Pourquoi s'il ne...**

**-Sweetheart, on parle toujours de Brian là**, le sermonna-t-elle gentillement.

* * *

><p>Brian n'avait pas prêté attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Il s'était engouffré dans une ruelle derrière le Diner. Bordel, il était tellement énervé. Et s'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude depuis toujours de masquer et de contenir ses émotions, il les aurait sûrement tous alignés au Diner. Que Mickael l'ait piégé ainsi pour le mettre face à Justin, et tous avec leur air d'attente réjouie, de ceux qui vont assister à un heureux événement, le faisait trembler de colère.<p>

Pour se calmer, il colla une clope entre ses lèvres entrouvertes et fouilla ses poches pour trouver un briquet. Entre la fine pluie battante et ses mains tremblantes, il s'y repris à plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir tirer sa dose de nicotine.

Christ, est-ce qu'ils étaient stupides à ce point? S'il voulait vraiment le voir comme ça, pour quelques heures ou quelques jours, ne pouvait-il pas sauter dans un avion pour New-York?

Il n'en voulait pas à Justin. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus faire ça. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, il avait le droit de revenir à Pittsburgh, où il avait sa famille, ses amis. Ce n'était juste pas les affaires de Brian. Il allait oublier ce qu'il avait vu, oublier que Justin était là et retourner au boulot. Justin repartirait à New-York, et rien n'aurait changer.

_Every me and Every you – _**Placebo**

**.com/watch?v=xkKoFbUog9k**

**-Bri? Brian?**

_Fuck._

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'alternatives. Il pouvait s'en aller. Tenter de le fuir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Justin serait blessé, et rien que pour cela, Brian se détestait déjà, mais cela valait peut être mieux que de lui balancer la vérité à la figure. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir, il ne voulait plus. Pas depuis ce qui s'était passé au Babylon. Il hésita une seconde de trop, Justin apparaissait au coin de la rue alors qu'il jetait son mégot par terre et lui tournait le dos dans ce qu'il voulait être un mouvement nonchalant.

**-Brian.** Sa voix était basse, douce. **Ne me fuis pas s'il te plaît.**

**-Très bien. Va t'en.**

Évidemment le gamin ne l'avait pas écouté. Il ne l'écoutait jamais.

**-Brian, just..why? **Demanda-t-ilen faisant quelques pas et en posant une main sur son épaule.

Brian se retourna brusquement et poussa Justin contre le mur, lui bloquant les bras pour que toutes idées d'attouchements soient avortées. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans masque. Le regard de son vis-à-vis était perdu, suppliant. Dans son reflet, il n'y avait que la douleur qui habitait le sien.

**-Listen..Listen to me Justin! Are you listening?**

**-Yeah, I'm listening.**

**-Pour combien de temps es-tu à Pittsburgh? Quelques jours, une semaine? **Justin acquiesça. **..jouez la happy family autant que vous voulez, organisez vos réunions de retrouvailles à Thanksgiving, à Noël si ça vous chante.. mais arrêtez d'essayer de me traîner dans vos délires. **Il ferma les yeux un instant, fronça les sourcils, comme pour repousser un souvenir douloureux.** Je ne veux pas subir ça. Je n'pourrais pas.. Que tu sois là, et que tu disparaisses l'instant d'après.. Je ne veux pas.**

Brian peinait à retenir ses tremblements, la poigne un peu moins ferme autour des bras de Justin. Les pupilles du plus jeune s'affolait, comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait être en train de perdre Brian. Il ne croirait jamais en cette réalité.

**-Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander de choisir entre toi et New-York?** Demanda faiblement Justin.

**-Ne sois pas stupide... Je ne ferais jamais ça.**

Brian secoua légèrement la tête, comme pour chasser les idées qui contrediraient ce qu'il venait d'affirmer.

**-Je ne comprends pas**, murmura Justin. **Est-ce que tu me quittes?**

La question sonnait toujours bizarrement entre eux, mais la langue n'avait jamais rien offert de mieux.

**-Enfin, je veux dire est-ce que tu veux...**

Brian retint un petit rire, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Son regard s'adoucit. La pluie avait mouillé le visage de Justin, de l'eau gouttait de quelques unes de ses mèches de cheveux pour perler sur ses lèvres pleines, d'un rose soutenu.

Il voulait tellement les toucher.

Il aurait encore pu lui dire que c'était terminé. Justin s'en remettrait. Sans l'oublier, dans quelques temps – des mois, peut être même des années – il arriverait à passer à autre chose. Lui ne changerait pas, il n'aurait qu'à faire semblant. Il ne devait pas être difficile de faire croire qu'il pourrait redevenir celui qu'il était à 29 ans. Il était encore temps de tout arrêter. Ça aurait certainement été plus simple pour tout le monde.

Mais il en était incapable.

-**Non, **sourit-il tristement.** Mais ne revient que quand tu voudras rester définitivement. Je ne tiens pas à te voir avant.**

**-M-Mais..**

**-Justin.**

Il avait prononcé son prénom tout bas, articulé. Il s'autorisa à effleurer son visage, de la tempe au menton. Ça n'avait pas changé. Le contact était toujours électrique, tendu sexuellement. Au delà de tout, des sentiments, il aurait pu le prendre le prendre là, sans attendre, sans concessions au beau milieu d'une ruelle un peu sordide.

**-Tu seras là?**

Brian soupira en souriant une nouvelle fois, plus franchement. Puis il attira Justin contre lui et le serra étroitement, son visage dans le creux de son cou, son propre nez enfouit dans ses mèches blondes.

Le temps s'écoulait, normalement. Ni Brian, ni Justin n'en avait conscience. Il n'y avait plus rien de concert, plus rien de sensible en dehors du corps de l'autre contre le sien. _Christ_, peu importe ce qu'ils sentaient et ne sentaient pas à ce moment là. L'instant d'après tout serait terminé.

**-Take care Sunshine.**

* * *

><p>Cinq minutes plus tard, Justin retournait au Diner, jetait un billet de dix dollars sur le comptoir et attrapait la veste qu'il avait laissé là pour repartir.<p>

**-Bah Justin..? Tu vas où ?** S'étonna Mickael.

**-Voir Daphné. Ma mère et ma soeur ensuite. Je repars demain.**

**-Mais.. Honey tu viens d'arriver!** Intervint Debbie.

**-Peu importe.**

Et il disparu.

**-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend?** Demanda Emmett.

**-Ça c'est un coup signé Brian Kinney ou je m'y connais pas ! Je vais aller lui montrer ma...** tempêta Debbie.

**-Ma !** Interrompit Mickael. **Pour une fois, t'en mêles pas, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Et il disparu de la même façon.

**-Va au diable Kinney**, ronchonna la femme.

* * *

><p><strong>-Jesus <strong>_**fucking**_** Christ,** s'appliqua à blasphémer Brian.

Sans prêter attention à la personne qui l'attendait dans son bureau, il retira sa veste et sortit une bouteille de bière du mini-frigo qu'il avait fait installer près de son bureau.

**-Est-ce une façon d'accueillir sa mère?**

Brian ignora complètement celle qui se disait être sa mère, et appuya sur un bouton de son téléphone.

**-Cynthia?**

_**-Oui Brian?**_

**-Dans combien de temps est mon prochain rendez-vous?**

_**-Une demi-heure. Marlon Evans de E&Co, pour la nouvelle campagne.**_

**-Bien. Le plan marketing est au point?**

_**-Tout le monde a fait de ce nouveau client une priorité.**_

**-Merci Cynthia.**

Il avala une longue gorgée de bière et se tourna enfin vers sa mère.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

**-J'ai été peiné de voir que tu n'avais pas pris la peine de me prévenir de ton mariage.**

Brian fronçait les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas ce qui intéressait sa mère dans un mariage entre deux blasphémateurs de sa sacro-sainte religion. Quand bien même l'un des deux promis à l'enfer était son fils unique.

**-Sais-tu qui m'en a parler?**

**-Si je te disais que je n'en ai rien à foutre, est-ce que tu me laisserais tranquille et t'en irais pour toujours?**

**-C'est Tom**, poursuivit-elle en l'ignorant. **Le révérend.**

Évidemment. Le révérend était gay – ou du moins s'adonnait plus ou moins régulièrement à des pratiques sexuelles homos – il avait donc entendu parler du mariage inattendu de Brian Kinney, la pute la plus célèbre de Liberty Avenue. Dans sa mission divine, il avait cru bon de se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regardait pas et de colporter la nouvelle à sa fidèle Joan. Cette dernière pensant que Tom était complètement hétéro, n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le lien : son fils déshonoré avait enfin vu la lumière et allait avoir un mariage respectable.

**-Je n'ai même pas rencontré la promise! A moins que.. Oh!** S'exclama-t-elle en désignant le répondeur.

**-Non, ce n'est pas Cynthia, parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vue, Cynthia était encore une femme. Or, je suis toujours gay.**

Le regard de la femme s'horrifia. Elle était bouche bée et Brian vit bien que le lien entre les données qu'elle possédait ne se faisait pas. Et Brian prit une jouissance malsaine à la renseigner.

**-Aussi profondément que je me souvienne, ce cher révérend Tom également. Mémorable partie de baise à quatre avec... Comment l'as-tu appelé déjà? La promise? Tu conviendras que «le promis» est un terme plus adapté à notre situation.**

Inutile de préciser que le promis ne l'était plus pour l'instant. Et qu'il ne le serait plus pour un bout de temps.

**-Oh Seigneur,...**

Une main sur le cœur, Joan se laissa tomber sur un des canapé design et blanc immaculé du bureau de Brian.

**-Mais je t'en prie maman, assied toi**, ironisa-t-il.

Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant que Joan puisse reprendre une respiration modérée.

**-Tu ne peux pas te marier,** déclara-t-elle platement.

Le ton de son affirmation ne paraissait rien sous-entendre, mais Brian la comprit avec tout le ressentiment qu'il fallait y trouver.

**-Pourquoi? Parce que des d'hétéros étriqués dans ton genre ne veulent pas l'accepter? On n'a pas besoin de votre putain d'autorisation. Maintenant si ta visite n'a pas d'autre but, je vais te demander de quitter mon bureau, ainsi que mon agence. **

Un peu pressée par Brian, la femme fut contrainte de se lever. Elle regarda son fils, et ses yeux était pleins de colère, de mépris et de déception.

**-Co..Comment oses-tu salir l'image du mariage, déshonoré l'amour en.. En faisant croire que tu peux t'unir à.. à un...**

La mâchoire de Brian se crispa, chacun de ses muscles était tendus. Il connaissait l'opinion de sa mère à son sujet, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Mais qu'elle est le moindre mot déplacé envers Justin et il perdrait le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore en sa présence.

**-Un quoi maman? Dis-le. Dis ce que tu penses pour une fois. Tu t'es toujours caché derrière quelque chose. L'avis de papa quand il était encore vivant, ta religion... Dis-le, vas-y.**

**-Des erreurs. Vous n'êtes que des erreurs.**

S'en fut trop pour Brian. Il s'approcha de sa mère, menaçant, l'obligeant à reculer pour heurter un mur. Il la saisit par le col, les mains tremblantes de colère.

**-Justin n'est pas une erreur. Jamais tu ne pourras le juger. Tu m'entends? Jamais. Tu n'arriveras jamais à sa hauteur et tu seras toujours complètement insignifiante face à lui. Et si l'idée du mariage que tu as est celle de celui que tu as eu avec ce cher Jack, grand bien me fasse de ne pas connaître ça, ni de cet amour dont tu parles et que tu n'as jamais connu. Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais rien du tout. Alors maintenant écoute-moi bien. Tu vas m'ôter le déplaisir de ta présence ici et tu ne vas jamais revenir. N'approche jamais de Justin. Et la prochaine fois que tu me croises dans la rue, change de trottoir.**

Il ne lui laissa rien ajouter et la jeta hors de la pièce. Elle trébucha légèrement et sortit sans se retourner. Quand elle eut disparu, Brian retourna près de son téléphone.

**-Cynthia!**

_**-Brian est-ce que ça va? J'ai vu ta mère sortir de ton bureau et...**_

**-Tout va très bien. Préviens la sécurité et l'accueil, s'ils la laissent encore entrer, ils seront tous virer.**

_**-Très bien.**_

* * *

><p>Il était difficile de réfléchir raisonnablement quand on semble sur le point de se briser et de s'écrouler sur soi-même. Et sans personne pour empêcher les morceaux de s'éparpiller partout. C'était ce que Justin ruminait, assis sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine étincelante de sa mère. Brian n'avait pas voulu lui poser un ultimatum, mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il avait fait. Peut-être qu'il avait promis l'attendre, mais Justin ne pourrait pas. Brian sous-estimait trop souvent l'emprise qu'il avait sur son cadet.<p>

Parfois, Justin se demandait à quoi ressemblerait une vie avec un partenaire plus conventionnel. Quelqu'un qui aurait insister pour faire des allers-retours réguliers jusqu'à New-York et qui se serait réjouit de le voir débarquer à Pittsburgh sans prévenir.

Quelqu'un qui ne serait pas Brian Kinney.

_Fucking boring_. Il n'aurait échanger sa situation contre ça pour rien au monde.

Il ne se rendit compte que sa mère était rentrée que lorsqu'elle l'interpella depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

**-Justin! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?** S'étonna-t-elle.

**-J'avais cru comprendre que je pouvais rester ici quelques jours,** lança-t-il.

**-C'est le cas, je pensais juste que tu ne...** Remarquant la mine quelque peu assombrie de son fils, elle se ravisa. **Que tu en aurais profiter pour revoir tout le monde. Daphné, Debbie, les garçons... et Brian.**

**-J'suis passé au Diner tout à l'heure. Et Daphé est de service à l'hôpital jusqu'à 22h, je la verrai après.**

Et le cas Brian fut éludé. Ce que Jennifer remarqua tout de suite.

**-Il y a un problème?** S'enquit-elle.

**-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

Le visage de Justin s'assombrit ce qui amena sa mère à insister un peu plus.

**-Justin...Honey,** reprit-elle en posant une main compatissante sur son épaule.

**-Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler,** répondit-il en se dégageant un peu sèchement.

Et sans laisser le temps à sa mère de l'arrêter, il quitta la cuisine pour sortir fumer une cigarette dans le jardin.

Une heure après, Justin n'avait pas bougé du jardin – étalé dans l'herbe et les yeux accrochés aux quelques nuages éparses qui subsistaient de l'averse passée – quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

**-C'est si difficile à comprendre que j'ai envie d'être seul?**

**-Pas vraiment, c'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais beaucoup écouté.**

Cela faisait un moment que Justin n'avait pas croisé sa sœur, et il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à la voir débarquer dans son dos. Il était un de ces grands frères dont l'âge de sa petite sœur resterait indéfiniment figé à 6 ans. Pourtant comme pour lui, les années avait changé sa cadette, et il était étonné de constater qu'elle ressemblait maintenant à une jeune fille – plutôt jolie, du reste. Il mit quelque temps à se demander pourquoi son allure et son attitude lui parlait plus que de raison : Molly avait toujours beaucoup aimé et admiré Daphné.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux le Microbe?** Demanda Justin, gentillement moqueur.

**-Discuter un peu avec mon fantôme de grand frère.**

Elle fit quelques pas vers lui et s'assit à une distance raisonnable.

**-Un fantôme?** S'étonna-t-il en relevant un peu la tête pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

**-On ne peut pas dire que je t'ai vu souvent ces dernières... années.**

**-Je suis désolé,** répondit-il, en laissant sa tête retomber dans le gazon.

**-Tu ne l'es pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas. Pourquoi aurais-tu arrêter ta folle vie pour venir passer un peu de temps avec ta petite sœur si irritante? **

**-Arrête d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser.**

**-Ce n'est pas le cas, je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas.**

**-Microbe!**

Ils rirent doucement tous les deux. Justin était surpris de constater le ton de la conversation de sa petite sœur. Elle était posée, mesurée, d'une qualité syntaxique qui était peu commune pour une enfant de 12 ans.

**-Comment as-tu su?** Demanda-t-elle après un silence.

**-De quoi?**

**-Que tu étais gay.**

Une fois de plus, le jeune homme fut surpris. On lui avait autrefois posé plein de questions, plus ou moins incongrues : s'il était sûr de l'être vraiment, pourquoi il l'était, comment son entourage avait-il su, etc. Jamais on lui avait demandé comment il l'avait vécu lui-même.

**-Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne crois pas qu'on le sache depuis toujours, surtout quand on a été élevé... Dans certaines traditions. Avant ton âge, je regardais les filles. J'étais capable de reconnaître une jolie fille, de comprendre celles plaisaient aux autres garçons. Et de me confondre avec eux. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire et je n'avais pas encore conscience qu'elles ne m'attiraient pas. Au fur et à mesure que je grandissais, je me rendais compte que je n'étais pas comme on s'attendait à ce que je sois. Mais quelle alternative avais-je? Dans notre entourage, ce n'était pas une question d'accepter ou non l'homosexualité, on faisait simplement comme si cela n'existait pas.**

**-Est-ce que ça veut dire.. Que tu aurais pu vivre avec une femme?**

**-Est-ce j'aurais pu? Je le pourrais toujours, faire semblant. J'en aurais jamais été heureux et j'aurais probablement tout claquer à un moment. On ne peut pas refouler indéfiniment celui qu'on est.**

Justin s'autorisa une pause pour remettre en ordre tout ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant ses jeunes années et qu'il avait eu du mal à gérer tout seul.

**-Il est venu un moment quand j'avais 12 ou 13 ans, où il est venu impossible de nier la réalité. Je ressentais – physiquement et émotionnellement – pour certains garçons ce que ceux-ci ressentaient pour les filles. Combien de temps ai-je mis à poser le mot de l'homosexuel même mentalement, sur celui que j'étais, je n'en sais rien. Un petit moment sans doute. Je me souviens bien de ce qui a figé ce sentiment en certitude, par contre. C'est la première nuit que j'ai passé avec Brian.**

Justin ferma les yeux pour tenter de canaliser ses souvenirs. Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'une part de son esprit n'avait jamais quitté cette nuit. Qu'il était un peu resté dans ce loft aux allures de garçonnière branchée, d'être toujours avec ce Brian de 29 ans qui l'avait fait sien pour ce qui ne devait être qu'une nuit.

**-..Seulement? Tu veux dire que la première fois, tu n'étais pas sûr?**

La jeune fille semblait étonnée sans être choquée. Elle essayait juste de comprendre.

**-J'en avais vécu assez pour vouloir vivre l'expérience. Je n'aurais jamais été sûr avant de le faire et j'en ai été certain que parce que je l'ai fait. Mais ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là ne laissait pas de doute.**

Molly le regardait avec un sérieux qui ne devait pas être normal pour son jeune âge, se dit Justin. Était-ce une tradition chez les Taylor de passer de l'enfance au stade adulte sans transition dans l'âge déplaisant de l'adolescence?

**-C'était courageux de ta part.**

**-Le risque faisait partie de l'expérience..et du jeu.**

**-Je ne parle pas seulement de ce soir là, mais de tout ceux qui ont suivi après. De t'être opposé à papa et à tous ceux qui voulait t'empêcher d'être celui que tu voulais. De t'être battu, tous les jours pour devenir celui que tu es aujourd'hui.**

Justin ne répondit rien. Il était certainement devenu une personne dont on pouvait être fière mais il n'était toujours pas capable de garder près de lui ce qu'il voulait le plus. Alors qu'est-ce qui était vraiment important?

**-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus présent**, s'excusa-t-il.

**-Je sais.**

**-Que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel intérêt**, demanda-t-il dans une tentative de rendre la conversation plus légère.

Molly détourna la tête, le regard soudain plus vague.

**-Je me suis engueulée avec papa.**

Justin se releva soudainement, toujours tendu quand il s'agissait de son paternel.

**-A quel sujet?**

**-Au tien, au mien. C'est un peu la même chose en fait. Avec le recul, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé et je lui ai fait savoir que je n'étais pas d'accord avec la façon dont il t'avait traité. ..j'ai aussi laissé entendre que je n'étais pas réfractaire à l'idée d'avoir une histoire avec une fille, pas plus qu'avec un garçon.**

Bouche bée, Justin fixait le profil de sa jeune soeur.

**-Tu..tu es bi,** déclara le jeune homme, hébété.

**-Je n'en sais rien. Est-ce que le fait de ne pas être fermée à une histoire, quel qu'elle soit, avec une fille me définit comme bi?**

**-Assez pour papa de toute évidence.**

La jeune fille laissa briller le silence pour donner le temps à son frère d'assimiler la nouvelle.

**-Je vais certainement devoir dire adieu au soutien financier du paternel,** fit elle finalement, faussement abattue.

**-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça.**

**-Tu ne l'étais non plus.**

**-J'avais presque 18 ans. Et une bonne raison de le faire.**

**-Brian?**

Elle observa avec curiosité le visage de son frère se crisper légèrement. Étrange, la façon dont l'amour pouvait laisser des marques et des indices, partout, tout le temps, se dit-elle.

**-Être moi surtout,** rectifia-t-il.

**-Je ne supportais plus l'attitude de papa.**

Il n'y eut rien à ajouter. Tous les deux savaient très bien ce qu'il en était.

**-Maman est au courant?**

**-Que je sois en froid avec papa? Ou que je sois potentiellement bi?**

**-Les deux.**

**-Oui. Et non. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de lui dire, elle est très occupée entre son boulot et.. Tucker. Et puis comme t'as déserté... Je ne voulais pas lui infliger du stress supplémentaire. Ça peut attendre.**

**-T'es une gamine incroyable.**

**-Tu devrais revenir plus souvent,** reprit-elle en l'ignorant superbement.

**-C'est difficile pour moi.**

**-Je sais, mais tout le monde a besoin de toi ici.**

_Tout le monde._ Elle, leur mère. En plus de Daph', la famille de Liberty Avenue et Brian. Si Justin se sentait coupable vis-à-vis de Brian quand il était à New-York, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait ici.

Pourquoi la vie s'appliquait toujours à être toujours aussi putain de compliquée?

Molly s'était levée, et elle se dirigeait déjà vers la maison.

**-_Sis_'? **

**-Hum?**

**-Si un jour t'as une problème, avec papa.. Ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre et que tu ne sais pas quoi faire.. Appelle Brian. Il pourra sûrement t'aider, j'te laisserai son numéro.**

* * *

><p>Brian avait prévu ce checking depuis longtemps, il en avait simplement avancé la date. Il allait soigner ses vieux démons par d'encore plus vieux, comme à l'époque où Justin avait été hospitalisé, comme quand il était parti avec son violoniste, comme quand il l'avait finalement quitté parce que Brian avait été incapable de lui donner ce qu'il cherchait.<p>

_Something in your mouth – _**Nickelback**

**.com/watch?v=PlTfD-SPsqA**

Il n'était que 23heures lorsqu'il se gara non loin de l'entrée du Babylon, mais une imposante file d'attente longeait déjà l'un des murs de sa boîte. Ce serait encore une bonne soirée de profits. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa voiture, Brian déclencha une vague rumeur de murmures parmi les garçons qui se pressaient en tête de file. Il était rare de voir le patron faire l'ouverture. Il était rare de le voir tout court, en fait. Tout Brandon ou autres prétendants au trône pouvaient débarquer à Pittsburgh, personne ne serait à la hauteur de la légende de Liberty. Les plus proches de la voiture commencèrent à murmurer :

**-T'as vu c'est Brian Kinney..**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là? On dit qu'il s'est rangé avec ce blond qu'il baisait régulièrement. Quel gâchis franchement, deux bombes pareilles, retirés du marché...**

**-Il paraît que le petit s'est barré et que Kinney est encore plus insaisissable maintenant.**

**-Je me demande qui il va choisir ce soir.**

Brian passa près devant les commères curieuses sans y prêter attention. Sans remarquer plus que nécessaire que ce soir, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'il venait ici, les regards se retournaient sur son passage pour pouvoir le suivre.

-**Bonsoir Mr. Kinney**, salua le videur en laissant l'accès libre à son patron.

Brian lui adressa un signe de tête en retour et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. La piste se remplissait déjà à une vitesse folle, au rythme du thumpa-thumpa retentissant. Il la traversa sans cérémonie, repoussant les trois mecs qui s'accrochèrent en passant aux pans de son jean.

**-Un double scotch sans glace**, commanda Brian, en se penchant sur l'un des bars.

**-Tout de suite Mr. Kinney.**

Il y avait quelque chose de très plaisant à être son propre patron, mais Brian trouvait ça réellement jouissif quand il s'agissait du Babylon. Ça l'était encore plus quand il avait partagé cela avec Justin, quand le des employés raisonnait avec presque autant de respect que son propre nom.

**-Voilà votre scotch.**

Brian vida d'un trait son verre, heureux que l'alcool l'aide à anesthésier son cerveau avant qu'il ne divague complètement sur le cas Justin. Tout était plus compliqué à gérer quand il était sobre. Il fit un signe au barman, pour demander un nouveau verre.

Son nouveau verre à la main, il jeta un coup d'oeil aux dizaines de mecs qui se pressaient sous les spots. D'une certaine façon, il aimait toujours la chasse. Le plaisir, le flirt, la tension sexuelle qui planait étaient des choses empreintes en lui. C'était une part de lui, qu'il n'arrivait pas toujours à faire cohabiter avec son amour pour Justin. Et depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus avoir celui qu'il voulait, la satisfaction n'était pas la même.

Ce fut qu'à la fin du deuxième verre qu'il sentit l'alcool passer dans ses veines. Il rembarra deux mecs qui lui tournaient autour et commanda un troisième verre.

**-Brian !** Appela quelqu'un qui s'approchait.

Ted venait vers lui, Blake dans son sillon.

**-Theodore. Blake.** Salua Brian. **Mr et Mrs Schmidt sont-ils venus goûter à la vie de débauche?**

**-Que veux-tu, nous pauvres êtres humains vieillissant fantasmons toujours sur la folle vie de Dieu Brian Kinney,** rit Ted.** Allez, dis nous combien de verres et de mecs remballés ce soir?**

**-Trois. Et cinq.**

**-Et tu es arrivé depuis combien de temps? **Demanda Blake**.**

**-Moins de dix minutes.**

Ted leva les yeux au ciel et son compagnon éclata de rire.

**-Dieu me garde de ne plus être sur le marché, la concurrence ne me manque pas du tout,** plaisanta le comptable en embrassant Blake.

**-Dans quel étrange monde parallèle toi et moi avons déjà été en concurrence, Theodore?** Railla le publicitaire. **Si vous voulez bien m'excusez...**

Il reposa son verre à moitié vide sur le comptoir, se débarrassa d'un sixième mec qui se rapprochait avec un regard appuyé et fendit la foule en prenant un profond sniff de poppers. De l'autre côté de la piste, il glissa un mot à l'oreille d'un jeune brun, des mèches de cheveux artistiquement froissés tombant devant des yeux marrons clairs très lumineux malgré la pénombre. Il était plus petit que Brian (qui ne l'était pas?) mais ses muscles saillaient clairement sous ses vêtements moulants.

_Brian l'attrape par les pans de son pantalon l'entraine au milieu du dancefloor. Ils attirent les regards, plus curieux que d'habitude. Brian Kinney serait-il de retour? Le vrai, celui qui ne connait ni relation prolongée, ni les travers qui en découlent irrémédiablement?_

_Brian a un sourire en coin. Rien a changé pour lui, mais il sait qu'il a encore raison. Il n'est pas difficile de faire croire à tous les homos qu'il est revenu. The Great God Kinney de retour sur le marché. Il est difficile pour lui de faire semblant, parce que ça le bouffe d'être là, à danser avec un inconnu alors que Justin n'est sûrement qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons d'ici. Combien de fois se dit-il qu'il va aller le chercher pour le ramener ici, avec lui? Combien de fois s'en empêche-t-il? _

_Trop de fois pour les compter._

_Même le mec qu'il a sous les yeux – pourtant l'un des plus sexy de la soirée – ne parvient pas à le distraire suffisamment pour occuper son esprit. Les gestes de Brian sont automatiques, il n'a pas besoin de réfléchir pour allumer un mec même en l'effleurant à peine. Ils dansent. Danser est une seconde nature chez Brian, comme baiser. La danse comme sorte de préliminaires, à la vue de tous pour une excitation décuplée._

Brian reprit contact avec la réalité de la scène quand il vit le visage de l'inconnu s'approcher du sien. Il avait l'intention de l'embrasser, _l'inconscient_. Brian se recula en secouant la tête, mais lui fait signe de le suivre jusqu'à la backroom accessible seulement sur invitation.

**-Bonsoir Mr. Kinney**, salua l'homme de la sécurité qui lui ouvra la porte de l'espace privé.

Brian s'adossa contre un mur sans même prendre la peine de garder les yeux ouverts pour regarder celui qui s'agenouillait devant lui. Lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur humide englobé le membre de son bas ventre, il décida de laisser son esprit embrumé par l'alcool prendre le pas sur la raison. Pour l'aider, il sortit un flacon de poppers et le sniffa une ou deux fois pour terminer d'achever sa conscience.

Il quitta le monde réel pour un moment. La tête légèrement en arrière, ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant et son cerveau s'embruma. Il n'avait plus qu'une conscience approximative de son corps, ne sentant que la jouissance le conquérir par vague successive, se mélangeant aux autres drogues qui filaient à travers son sang.

Quand il reprit pied, le jeune brun lui faisait face, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Lâcha Brian.

**-On finit chez toi?** Demanda-t-il en tentant de l'embrasser.

-**Tu te finis où tu veux**, répondit Brian en se reculant, pour éviter un nouveau baiser, **moi j'en ai finit avec toi. Mais je t'en prie profite de la diversité de l'offre, **ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste pour désigner l'ensemble de la back room.

Dix minutes après, Brian repassait devant la file de garçons déçus à l'extérieur de la boîte et repartait au volant de sa voiture.

* * *

><p><strong>-Entre Justin, c'est ouvert !<strong>

Le jeune homme entra dans le nouvel appartement de son amie. Maintenant qu'elle travaillait en interne à l'hôpital de Pittsburgh, elle avait les moyens de louer un petit appartement sans colocation. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrait sur une pièce à vivre contentant une petite cuisine ouverte sur un salon qui se prolongeait sur une terrasse par une baie vitrée.

**-Tu n'attendais personne d'autre?** Demanda Justin.

Daphné était en train de préparer des sandwichs qu'elle était en train d'empiler sur une assiette.

**-Tu sais, quand on est interne dans le milieu hospitalier, notre vie sociale est plutôt réduite. Je viens d'arriver et je reprends un service dans 10h, alors je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'entretenir de grandes relations.**

**-Ni de manger,** plaisanta Justin en désignant la pile d'en-cas vertigineuse.

**-Je meurs de faim, tu peux pas imaginer. J'ai même pas eu le courage de me cuisiner une véritable repas et j'ai oublié la dernière fois que j'ai avalé un plat correct. T'en veux un?** S'enquit-elle.

**-Si tu me laisses quelques miettes, j'en serai ravi !**

**-Viens on va manger sur le balcon, ça évitera que tu enfumes l'air de mon appart' avec tes clopes.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pile de sandwich avait déjà considérablement diminués et les deux amis partageaient une cigarette.

**-Alors, Pittsburgh est-elle toujours comme tu l'as laissé?** Demanda enfin Daphné, mettant fin au conversation badines.

**-Tu parles, je pars à peine quelques mois et Molly se pense bi et Brian ne voit quasiment plus personne, ne sort que très peu d'après ce que j'ai compris et me pose une sorte d'ultimatum déguisé.. Ce n'est pas trop ce à quoi je m'attendais.**

**-Attends... Brian t'as posé un ultimatum?**

**-Il n'y a que ça qui t'interpèle?**

**-Molly m'en avait déjà parler quelques fois et j'ai vu Brian plus ou moins régulièrement ces derniers temps mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il...**

**-QUOI? Tu..tu savais..**

**-Peu importe, toi d'abord. Dis-moi ce que t'as demandé Brian.**

**-Ce n'est pas exactement.. Il ne le pense pas comme ça. Il veut que je fasse carrière à New-York, bien sûr. Il veut juste.. Éviter tout contact avec moi tant que je ne reviendrai pas vivre ici. Ce qui en dit plutôt long quand on connaît sa façon de penser. S'il ne pensait pas que je reviendrais de Los Angeles il y a un an, j'pense que c'est encore plus définitif pour lui au jour d'aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, si demain j'me présentais au loft avec mes valises sous le bras, j'suis certain qu'il y aurait une place pour mes affaires dans la commode, dans le tiroir du bas. Mais.. tu voyais Brian?**

**-Je n'avais pas prévu de le voir régulièrement en fait. La première fois... C'était peu de temps après ton départ. Tout le monde s'inquiétait beaucoup en fait. Ta mère m'a raconté ce que Debbie lui avait apprit. Il travaillait beaucoup, mais en faisait le maximum depuis chez lui, en minimisant le nombre de contact avec l'extérieur qu'il était obligé d'avoir. Quand je suis arrivée au loft la première fois, Mickael l'avait déjà persuadé de ré-ouvrir le Babylon, mais il n'était pas convaincu d'y arriver. **Elle marqua une pause. **Tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute.**

Daphé n'était pas le genre de fille à être facilement gênée, mais elle était clairement mal à l'aise.

**-Daphné, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas de ma faute? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?**

**-Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Quand je passais chez lui.. y'avait beaucoup de bouteilles vides, de mégots de cigarettes, de joints.. Tu sais comment est Brian. Il ne parlait pas de ce qui était important. Mais parfois quand il était stone, quand il laissait tomber le bon millier de barrières qu'il a érigées entre lui et les autres depuis que tu es parti, il me demandait des choses sur toi.**

**-Quelle genre de choses? **Interrogea Justin, étonné.

**-Comment tu allais, si t'avais besoin de quelque chose à New-York.. D'autres questions auxquelles j'ai pas toujours été en mesure de répondre. C'était assez confus.. Sur des choses que vous aviez vécu, sur ce t'avais ressenti, si tu lui en voulais pour je ne sais quoi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il me demandait tout ça à moi, alors qu'il ne disait quasiment rien à ses amis. Je crois qu'il voyait ta mère aussi, quelque fois.**

La jeune femme tira une nouvelle fois sur la cigarette et la tendit à son ami, qui lui semblait songeur. L'esprit ailleurs, il prit une profonde taff de tabac sans y faire forcément attention.

Retourner à Pittsburgh était plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait imaginer. Ici, Justin avait plus de mal à se figurer une place à New-York ou ne serait-ce qu'un quelconque intérêt qui justifierait qu'il quitte Pittsburgh. Le comportement de Brian nécessiterait plutôt qu'il reste là.

Justin se prit la tête entre les mains et appuya sur ses paupières avec ses paumes.

-**Je peux pas rentrer**, lâcha-t-il sans savoir s'il parlait de retourner à New-York ou de revenir vivre à Pittsburgh.** J'peux pas, j'peux pas...**

Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, avant de relever brusquement la tête :

**-Il faut que je le vois.**

**-Quoi..? T'es sûr?.. mais genre, pourquoi ?**

**-Je sais pas, je veux juste... Le voir. J'en ai vraiment besoin.**

Justin se leva, embrassa Daphné sur la joue et disparut dans un instant.

**-Ces deux-là vont finir par me tuer,** se dit-elle en secouant la tête.

* * *

><p>Brian fixait distraitement son plat tout préparé tourner lentement dans son micro-onde. Il fumait tranquillement une cigarette, sans penser à autre chose qu'aux choses prosaïques de l'instant. La cendre au bout de son bâton de nicotine, son repas en train de réchauffer : c'étaient les seules choses qu'il avait laissé habiter son esprit à cet instant. Le reste, ce qui se passerait la seconde suivante, ce n'était pas son problème immédiat. Même si l'instant d'après, sa prochaine prise de tête allait venir frapper directement à sa porte.<p>

Décidé à ne pas répondre, il continua à tirer tranquillement sur sa cigarette en occultant le _toc toc_ incessant.

**-Brian! Brian! Je sais que tu es là et j'ai besoin de te voir.. Brian!**

Agacé, ledit Brian écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier le plus proche et se leva mollement.

**-Je ne veux pas voir ta face de new-yorkais ici, c'est clair?** Cracha-t-il en entr'ouvant la porte.

**-Mais...**

**-Casse-toi.**

Il voulut refermer la porte d'un coup, mais Justin la bloqua avec son pied.

**-_A fuck_.**

**-_What?_** Lâcha Brian, les yeux plissés, les sourcils froncés.

_**-I want you and you want me. That's all it will be.**_

Brian hallucinait. Est-ce que Justin était réellement en train de demander ce qu'il était en train de demander? Avec les mots qu'il avait eu lui même, cinq ans plus tôt? Il se pinça l'arrête du nez en réfléchissant. Justin était devenu complètement dingue et... c'était diablement excitant. Brian ne réfléchissait jamais longtemps quand il s'agissait de baiser.

_Look at me _– **Semi Precious Weapons**

**.com/watch?v=ZkDC0EO-rdk**

Brian se retourna et fit quelques pas dans l'entrée. Dos à Justin il lui dit :

**-Entre.**

Sans le voir, il entendit la veste du blond tomber dans un léger cliquetis sur le sol. Puis quelques pas, et le petit corps de Justin pressé contre son dos, ses lèvres contre sa nuque. Un frisson courut le long de son échine quand le souffle court de son cadet heurta sa peau. Pendant quelques instants, ils ne bougèrent pas, et Brian fut tenter de ne rien changer. De perdre le contrôle, de perdre pied et de se laisser aller. Mais ce n'était pas le deal. Alors Justin se retrouve plaquer un peu brusquement contre le mur, le visage à quelques dizaines de centimètres du boîtier du sacro-saint système de sécurité de Brian.

**-Bri.. **geignit Justin.

**-Shhht,** imposa Brian.

Les coups d'un soir n'étaient pas censés s'encombrer de prénoms. C'était déjà trop d'attaches. Entre leurs vêtements, Brian pressa son bassin contre les fesses de Justin. Le blond bascula sa tête sur l'épaule de son ainé et quelques unes de ses mèches effleurèrent sa peau nue. Bordel, ce gamin le faisait monter tellement vite. Et tellement haut.

A l'aveugle, Brian détacha méthodiquement leurs deux jeans et abaissa leurs boxers du même coup tout en occupant de sa bouche, le lobe et la peau du cou offerte de son amant. Il envoya un nouveau coup de bassin en avant, à nu cette fois-ci.

**-Tu vas faire semblant longtemps ou tu vas finir par me prendre réellement?** Questionna un Justin qui perdait patience.

Brian ricana doucement en pensant que le gamin n'avait jamais été très patient. Et qu'il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. D'une main, il extirpa un préservatif du fond de la poche du jean qui tenait encore à peine sur ses hanches et déchira l'emballage avec ses dents. Il enfila le morceau de latex sur son sexe et sans attendre, se glissa doucement en Justin. Lentement, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, laissant à son cadet le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Surtout, Brian prenait son temps pour se délecter de la sensation de sentir Justin tout autour de lui. Partout au bout de ses cinq sens en alerte.

Il aurait voulu se persuader que ce n'était qu'une baise. Il aurait vraiment voulu le croire. Le croire pour le regarder repartir sans en souffrir. Mais il ferait semblant. Il prenait tout ce qu'il pouvait, il recollerait les morceaux après, une fois que Justin l'aurait inévitablement quitté une nouvelle fois. Tant qu'il serait là, il ferait semblant. Il saurait gérer ça, comme tout le reste. Il espérait juste que Justin savait ce qu'il faisait, et qu'il n'agissait pas uniquement en désespoir de cause.

Justin gémit doucement, à mi-chemin entre douleur et plaisir. A New-York, il n'avait que rarement baiser et toujours au-dessus. Il passait rarement en-dessous de toute façon. A part avec Brian. Lorsque ce dernier commença à bouger en lui, Justin pressa un peu plus son dos contre le torse de son ainé. Il voulait tellement le sentir contre lui. Pourquoi portaient-ils encore tous les deux leurs vêtements? Entre eux ils n'avaient jamais fait long feu, l'un comme l'autre trop avide de la sensation de leurs peaux en contact.

Sa tête reposait toujours sur l'épaule de Brian, et il se tourna légèrement vers lui. Brian posa les yeux sur son cadet, et il eut la réponse à la question qu'il se posait.

Justin agissait en désespoir de cause. Il n'était venu que parce qu'être avec Brian était la chose qu'il désirait le plus pour l'instant, sans réfléchir aux conséquences que ça aurait quand il repartirait.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas été ensemble, mais Brian et Justin se connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir ce qu'ils voulaient l'un l'autre. Brian avait une main sur les hanches de son cadet, accompagnant leurs mouvements, et l'autre accrochée dans ses fines longueurs blondes. Il avait du mal à réaliser que c'était le petit corps de Justin qu'il avait au creux du sien, son regard au bout de ses propres cils, sa peau claire au bout de ses doigts et son goût sur sa langue. Entre les bras de Brian, Justin haletait légèrement, et Brian montait un peu plus haut à chaque fois qu'il lui arrachait un gémissement.

Les deux hommes étaient proches de la jouissance, ils le sentaient chacun chez l'autre. Lorsqu'ils vinrent tous les deux, ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés des yeux, leurs pupilles assombries par le plaisir qui se mêlait à la douleur permanente qui les habitaient.

Justin aimait que Brian reste en lui après avoir joui, sentir le corps de son ainé contre lui. Et Brian le savait. Il hésita, la main toujours perdu dans les mèches du blond, les lèvres de ce dernier dangereusement proches des siennes. Le souffle court et saccadé de Justin heurtait sa bouche hermétiquement fermée par prudence. Brian resta un moment de plus que nécessaire en Justin, juste un peu plus qu'il l'aurait fait avec un autre mec.

Au delà de toute souffrance, à cet instant suspendu, le regard de Brian posé sur Justin était incroyablement doux.

_Don't let me fall _– **BoB**

.com/watch?v=HleMkA-IEAc

Puis Brian recula.

Il se rhabilla, fit quelques pas vers l'intérieur de son loft. De la même façon qu'il avait invité Justin à entrer, il le congédia en lui faisant dos.

**-Mais..-**

**-Justin**. Coupa Brian doucement. **S'il te plaît**.

Brian ne disait jamais s'il te plaît. Alors Justin ramassa sa veste. Brian lui avait donné ce qu'il souhaitait, en dépit de ses propres désirs. Il ferait de même, ne serait-ce que pour lui faciliter la vie. Il quitta le loft, descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre pour ne pas se donner le temps de se retourner.

Ce n'est que quand il arriva à l'aéroport, après avoir récupéré ses affaires qu'il n'avait même pas encore déballées chez sa mère, qu'il s'autorisa à penser, assis sur un siège en plastique inconfortable.

D'abord, Justin avait sérieusement plaint tous les mecs qui étaient passés sous Brian. Ils avaient tous cru se taper le meilleur coup de la ville, alors que ce dernier ne leur avait pas donné le quart de ce qu'il était capable de procurer à son partenaire. Justin ne s'en était jamais réellement rendu compte, parce que Brian lui donnait beaucoup plus que ça depuis bien longtemps. Plus longtemps que Justin ne l'avait jamais estimé. Il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant, parce que, ce soir là, Brian avait été dans la retenue, et que malgré cela, Justin avait pris son pied beaucoup plus qu'il n'avait pu le faire à New-York.

Ensuite, le blond se demanda pourquoi, moins de 24h après avoir débarqué à Pittsburgh, il était de retour à l'aéroport, en attendant le prochain vol pour la Grosse Pomme.

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu autant merder?

* * *

><p>Brian avait simplement attendu que les pas de Justin disparaissent dans l'escalier pour décrocher son téléphone.<p>

**-Daphné?**

**-C'est moi. Brian? J'ai hésité à t'appeler.. Justin était parti pour te voir et...**

**-Je sais. Je l'ai vu.**

**-Oh God.. ça va?**

**-C'est pas l'important, **répondit-il précipitamment.** Justin est probablement déjà en route pour retourner à New-York à l'heure qu'il est. Appelle Amy, dis-lui de veiller sur lui dès son arrivée. Vu dans l'état qu'il sera, il en aura certainement besoin.**

**-Comment tu le sais?**

**-Parce que je le connais. Et.. Pas un mot à Justin. Ni à Amy, sur mon appel. **

**-Pas de problème, Brian.**

Et il interrompit la conversation. Il reposa son téléphone sur le bar et partit s'allonger sur son lit. Il avait protégé au maximum Justin lors de leur deux rencontres de son court passage à Pittsburgh. Il s'était assuré qu'il aurait le soutien nécessaire lorsqu'il atterrirait à New York, et que Brian ne serait plus là pour veiller sur lui. Il avait fait le maximum pour le gamin. Maintenant, il pouvait dealer avec sa propre souffrance. Il avait cruellement besoin d'une cigarette.

Et d'un whisky.


	4. Chapter 4

.. Je suis un peu en retard, n'est pas ? ^^"

Maintenant que je n'ai plus du tout d'avance dans les publications, ça risque d'être souvent le cas, même si j'ai quand même le plan du 5eme chapitre en tête et des idées plus ou moins précises de ce que vont être les chapitres 6 et 7. Après c'est beaucoup plus flou... Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Avant que j'oublie, une nouvelle fois un grand merci aux revieweuses du dernier chapitre (& aux lecteurs/trices encore muettes, je ne vous oublie pas ;) )  
><strong>Hell71<strong> T'imagines pas à quel point ton commentaire m'a rassurée. Je galère toujours a écrire les lemons, et ça faisait des années que j'en avais pas écrit un, donc j'avais un gros doute dessus. Mais apparemment, j'ai réussi mon pari. Et c'est toujours super grisant de voir que je continue à bien respecter le caractère de Brian. C'est peut-être l'enjeu le plus important de cette fiction pour moi. (et j'avoue, j'ai trop pris mon pied à malmener MamanKinney :D )  
><strong>Moiaudrey <strong> J'avoue que j'ai une proportion à écrire des trucs tristes, et à torturer un peu mes personnages. Mais bon, comme ceux-ci je les aime beaucoup, j'vais tâcher de les rendre heureux de temps en temps^^ Merci pour les compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ;)  
><strong>Mitch1974<strong> Commentaire pertinent que de souligner le côté humain de Brian, vu comment la galère que c'est de justement faire apparaître cette facette là de sa personnalité qui est finalement immense tout en conservant son caractère de retenu et de dissimulation qu'on lui connait bien. Ça me fait plaisir que tu aies relevé ça :) !

Autre chose avant de vous laisser avec le chapitre : pour celles et ceux qui l'auraient manqué, j'ai ouvert un recueil de OS (toujours sur ) nommé "There is no such thing as enough", si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez toujours y faire un petit tour (et laisser quelques reviews ;) ). Petit tuyau en passant pour l'avenir, si les suites de SPW tardent à venir ici, il est possible qu'un petit OS fasse son apparition là bas, histoire de patienter.. ;)

Trêve de blabla (de toute façon je vous reprends dès la fin du chapitre, j'aurais d'autre chose à vous dire ^^), j'vous laisse avec de la lecture!

With no apologies and no regrets,

K.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 4:<span>

Une sonnerie stridente ponctuée d'un vrombissement agaçant tira la jeune femme de son sommeil. D'une main tâtonnante elle frappa plusieurs fois sur son réveil avant de se rendre compte que ce dernier ne s'était pas encore accouplé avec un vibromasseur, et que par conséquent, il ne pouvait pas encore vibrer. Elle finit par mettre la main sur son téléphone, et le porta à son oreille.

**-Amy? Amy, t'es là?**

**-Daphné..? Est-ce que.. T'as une idée de la putain d'heure qu'il est?**

**-Je suis désolée mais c'est vraiment important, **commença-t-elle rapidement.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?** Questionna Amy qui avait enfin ouvert les yeux, constatant qu'il était plus de 3h du matin.

**-Ce serait assez long à expliquer, et je suis pas sûre d'avoir bien tout compris moi-même de toute façon. Pour faire court, Justin a été voir Brian. Mais il est reparti du loft rapidement, il a récupéré ses affaires et il a foncé droit à l'aéroport.. Il devrait atterrir dans quelques heures à New-York, peut être moins maintenant. Faudrait que tu ailles le récupérer, et que tu veilles sur lui au moins pour la journée. Je sais vraiment pas dans quel état il va arriver, et ça m'inquiète.**

**-Attends, attends, **l'arrêta Amy qui s'était légèrement redressée dans son lit, **tu ne l'as pas vu avant qu'il parte?**

**-...pas vraiment, non. Mais c'est compliqué. J'vais essayer de te trouver les horaires de son vol et je te texte les infos.**

Et avant qu'Amy n'est pu ajouter quoi que ce soit Daphné avait raccroché. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet.

**-Il y a un problème?**

**-JESUS **_**FUCKING**_** CHRIST !**

Amy failli sauter au plafond quand elle entendit une voix endormie s'élever à sa droite.

Un mec qui semblait avoir une petite trentaine, les traits fins endurcis par une barbe sombre de trois jours, tentait d'ouvrir des yeux qui oscillaient entre le bleu et le gris. D'un geste machinal, il passa une main dans ses longueurs déjà dressées en masse désordonnée au dessus de sa tête.

**-T'es qui toi?** Demanda Amy en plissant les yeux, essayant de se rappeler où elle avait trainée hier pour, encore, se ramasser un mec. Au moins, celui-ci était canon, elle n'avait pas du trop boire la nuit dernière.

**-Je m'appelle Neil. Je suis le guitariste du groupe que tu es allée voir en concert hier soir,** ajouta-t-il voyant que son prénom n'aidait pas la jeune femme.

De ça, Amy pouvait s'en souvenir. Avec quelques vieux potes de lycée, elle était allée trainer au concert d'un groupe qui montait en ville. Et maintenant, elle se trainait l'un des musiciens au fond de son pieu.

**-Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance la rock star, mais tu vas devoir rentrer chez toi, je vais avoir besoin de l'intégralité de mon lit.**

(...)

Justin remua un peu avant de se réveiller. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, et laissa les premières pensées réinvestir son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à remettre l'endroit où il se trouvait, seulement que quelqu'un était étendu à ses côtés. Ce qui réduisait considérablement les possibilités de lieux en liste.

**-Brian..?** tenta-t-il doucement.

Il entendit un léger soupir et déglutit difficilement. Il savait déjà que ce n'était pas Brian, et le tout petit espoir qu'il s'était construit se brisa en un instant.

**-Je suis désolée Honey, ce que moi,** répondit la voix d'Amy sur le même ton.

**-Je sais, **dit Justin d'une voix plus sèche qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il rejeta les draps au pied du lit et s'assit sur le bord d'un même geste. Amy tenta de s'approcher, en posant une main sur son épaule.

**-Justin, tu..**

**-J'ai besoin de prendre une douche.**

Le blond se leva brusquement et disparut dans la salle de bain.

* * *

><p><strong>-Daddy !<strong>

**-Sonny boy. **

Le petit garçon sortit en trombe du monte-charge et se précipita à l'intérieur du loft de son père, qui l'attendait sur le seuil. Gus sauta dans ses bras et enfouit son nez dans le cou de Brian. Ce dernier caressa la tête de son fils et sourit franchement pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

**-..daddy ?**

**-Hum?**

Gus posa la main sur la joue de son père et fronça les sourcils en constatant le contraste de leurs peaux.

**-Pourquoi tu es tout blanc ?**

**-Parce que je me suis transformé en vampire pour te mordre le cou,** répondit Brian en riant et en chatouillant son fils.

**-Arrête Daddy, arrêêêête !** Supplia le jeune garçon entre deux éclats de rire.

Par dessus l'épaule de son fils, Brian aperçu les deux mères du garçon, qui attendaient sur le pallier. Lindsay avait un très grand sourire, les yeux presque humide d'émotion. Légèrement en retrait, Melanie souriait plus modestement.

**-Si tu allais choisir un DVD pour regarder sur le grand écran?** Suggéra Brian à son fils.

**-Ouaiiis, on va faire comme au cinéma !** S'enthousiasma Gus.

Le petit garçon disparu dans le loft en courant, laissant ses parents seuls.

**-Je suis si contente de te voir Brian,** dit Lindsay en le prenant doucement dans ces bras. **Gus ne parle que de toi depuis des jours.**

Elle le sera un peu plus étroitement contre elle et ajouta :

**-God, tu as encore maigri !**

**-Thanks**, lâcha Brian, une pointe d'espièglerie dans le sourire.

Il se détacha de son amie et Melanie s'approcha pour donner une accolade plus légère à Brian.

**-Tu sembles vraiment sortir d'un cercueil tu sais,** ré-enchérit Melanie.

**-**_**Thanks you too, **_ironisa Brian.

Il se ré-engouffra à l'intérieur du loft, le couple sur ses talons. Parce que Melanie avait une vieille affaire juridique à régler à son ancien cabinet d'avocat, toute la petite famille avait profité de l'occasion pour passer quelques jours à Pittsburgh, et rendre visite à tout le monde.

**-Auriez-vous retrouvez la raison en commençant à revendre vos marmots?** Demanda Brian en constatant l'apparente absence de JR.

**-Brian...** sermonna Lindsay.  
><strong>-JR est chez Michael et Ben, ça fait une éternité qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu,<strong> répondit Mel.

**-DaddyMickey doit être aux anges...**, ricana Brian.

**-...Et quelle tragédie pour toi de ne pas pouvoir le trainer au Babylon ce soir!** Compléta Melanie.

**-Je ne lui aurais pas demander. Et de toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention d'y aller.**

Le ton éteint de Brian surprit les filles et quand il disparut un instant dans sa chambre, Melanie et Lindsay échangèrent un regard un peu inquiet, les sourcils froncés. Lindsay s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais elle fut interrompue par un petit garçon qui s'était jeté entre ses jambes.

**-Maman, maman ! Tu crois que je pourrais avoir un sandwich en regardant le film?**

**-Bien sûr honey, on a qu'à regarder ce que Papa a dans son frigo.**

Brian revenait de sa chambre avec une bouteille de whisky à la main. Il attrapa un verre qui trainait sur son bureau, se servit l'équivalent d'un double bien tassé et avala la moitié de son verre sans sourcillé pendant que Lindsay se dirigeait vers le réfrigérateur, son fils dans les bras.

**-Brian... **soupirèrent les deux femmes en même temps.

**-Aha, voyons laquelle des deux prend le dessus pour commencer à m'engueuler, **ricana une nouvelle fois Brian.

**-Il est même pas 11h du matin, Bri tu sais ?** Lâcha Mel.

**-Oui et je trouve ça aussi assez dingue de me trouver éveiller à cette heure un dimanche matin.**

**-J'te parle de ton penchant pour la bouteille, smartass. Il est un pas un peu tôt?**

**-Il est jamais trop tôt pour un whisky..surtout pour un irlandais. **

Il avala encore une gorgée du liquide ambré pendant que Lindsay enchainait.

**-Ehm.. Brian, il n'y a... Rien dans ton frigo,** dit-elle platement.

C'était une affirmation en forme de question, qui suggérait une interrogation sur le comment se nourrissait-il?

**-A vrai dire, il y a plusieurs flacons de poppers dans la porte,** corrigea-t-il.

**-Et tu comptes nourrir ton fils avec tes merdes ?** Lâcha Melanie.

**-C'est quoi du poppers Mummy? **Intervint Gus.

**-Des... médicaments pour les grands,** inventa précipitamment Linds avant que Mel n'est le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et Brian lâcha un petit rire amusé. **Les rares moments où on a pu trouver à manger au loft, c'est quand Justin y vivait aussi de toute façon,** soupira la blonde en refermant la porte du frigo, qui ne fit pas assez de bruit pour couvrir les cliquetis de verre brisés qui retentirent dans la pièce.

Brian avait serré si fort son verre qu'il l'avait brisé entre ses doigts, juste à cause de l'évocation du prénom de Justin et au simple le fait qu'il existait une époque – qui lui paraissait tellement lointaine à cet instant – où Justin avait bel et bien vécu là, avec lui. Les morceaux de verres avaient entaillés sa peau en glissant dans sa paume et des perles de sang goutaient une à une sur le plancher du loft.

**-Oh Brian..** chuchota Lindsay. **Gus, soit gentil va voir Mummy s'il te plait, **ajouta-t-elle doucement en reposant à terre le petit garçon.

Brian était resté quelques secondes interdit, la moitié inférieure de son verre brisé toujours à la main. Mais avant que son amie n'ait eu le temps de l'approcher, il avait reposé ce qu'il restait son verre et avait disparu dans la salle de bain, dont il avait prit soin de faire glisser le panneau pour la refermer.

Penché au dessus du lavabo, sa main blessée maintenue sous le débit d'eau, Brian tentait de revenir à un état de calme relatif. Il avait perdu l'habitude de faire attention à tout ce qui se disait autour de lui et de maîtriser ses réactions en permanence. Fuir les gens lui permettait de ne pas avoir peur tout le temps, d'être sans cesse sur le qui-vive, attendant que quelqu'un ait une parole de trop, le mot anodin qui briserait les fragiles défenses qu'il érigeait autour de lui. Il n'y avait que seul qu'il pouvait boire à l'heure et à la quantité qu'il voulait sans subir des regards inquiets, qu'il pouvait briser autant de verre qui lui plairait sans avoir à fournir d'explications.

Et Dieu seul savait combien il en avait brisé.

L'eau s'était arrêté de couler sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Un désinfectant et un bandage apparurent devant ses yeux.

**-Ca dure depuis combien de temps?** Demanda doucement Lindsay.

**-Depuis ce matin, **répondit Brian.** Erf, j'ai... TELLEMENT envie de baiser,** ajouta-t-il, sarcastique, en portant sa main valide vers son entre-jambe.

**-Brian... Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. De ton incapacité à gérer la simple évocation de son prénom..de ton incapacité à gérer toute ta vie en ce moment, en fait.**

Comme Lindsay s'y attendait, Brian ne répondit rien et finit de soigner sa main en silence.

**-Bien. J'irais poser la question à Mickael. Peut-être même que j'irais voir Debbie au Diner. Je suis certaine que bon nombres d'homos de Liberty seraient toujours ravie d'avoir des nouvelles ****croustillantes du **_**Great God Kinney**_**.**

Brian lui jeta un regard froid et finit par répondre.

**-Depuis qu'il a passé cette putain de porte. Et..! ..je ne veux rien entendre de plus.**

**-Tu seras à l'inauguration de son expo?**

Brian grogna.

**-Non. Vous?**

**-Malheureusement non. Mel a d'importantes affaires en cours et on a déjà du s'absenter pour venir ici...**

**-Ouais.. **lâcha Brian un peu amère et qui ne semblait pas prêter beaucoup d'importance aux explications de Lindsay. **Il va être déçu.**

Et Lindsay se tut, parce qu'une fois de plus, Brian avait raison.

Il se passa rapidement de l'eau sur le visage et attrapa à l'aveuglette une serviette à sa droite, mais le mouvement dérangea le petit être qui avait élu domicile derrière. Il ouvrit un oeil, s'étira et d'un bond souple, sauta à terre. Lorsqu'il passa près de Lindsay, il l'a regarda intensément, se frotta contre l'une de ses jambes et quitta la salle de bain.

Éberluée, Lindsay releva les yeux vers Brian.

**-Tu... Tu as un chaton, Brian?**

* * *

><p>Justin laissait s'écouler l'eau sur lui, effaçant les derniers stigmates de la nuit sur son corps. Il avait eu un mauvais vol, de ces moments où on essaye désespérément de dormir pour occulter sa vie le temps de quelques heures, et où le sommeil ne vient pas. Alors il s'était tourné et retourné pendant toute la durée du voyage, se débattant avec les souvenirs, l'odeur de Brian collée à ses fringues, la douceur de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Et tout ça s'écoulait maintenant, glissait sur les courbes de son corps pour disparaître à ses pieds.<p>

Justin secoua la tête pour écarter les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient les yeux et se pencha légèrement en arrière pour exposer son visage au jet d'eau. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre, il pourrait y arriver, même s'il était seul. Montrer qu'il était toujours là, peu importe ce qu'il arriverait. Il était Justin Taylor et l'exposition la plus importante de sa carrière l'attendait dans quelques jours. New-York devait être conquise.

Et une fois que ce serait fait, il retournerait à Pittsburgh. Sans aucun regret.

Combien de temps s'écoulerait d'ici là? Il n'en savait rien. Mais ce n'était que du temps. Rien qu'il ne pourrait surmonter. Rien qu'ils n'avaient déjà surmonter. Justin ferait tout pour. Au moins pour une seule raison.

Il détestait prendre ses douches tout seul.

_**-Sunshine, reviens ici tout de suite ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi !**_

_**-Fallait y penser avant d'essayer d'enduire mon corps de rêve avec ta crème glacée préférée. Cookie dough surtout... Quelle honte de manger un pot de Ben&Jerry's qui ne soit pas au chocolat! Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il m'a prit d'accepter de t'épouser...**_

_**-Que veux-tu, j'ai toujours préféré les blondes... Alors maintenant ramène ton petit cul par ici, j'ai encore des choses à régler avec lui. **_

_Brian avait alors fait une tentative pour ramener Justin près de lui, mais le blond s'était dérobé, avait grimpé les marches de la chambre d'un pas puis disparu dans la salle de bain._

_**-Si tu veux mon petit cul de blonde, il est sous ta douche !**_

_Justin avait entendu le rire de Brian éclater au loin et, une poignée de secondes plus tard, il s'était retrouvé plaqué contre la paroi en verre froid de la douche, le corps chaud de son amant pressé contre son dos._

_**-Je suis heureux d'être revenu à la maison,**__ avait dit Justin en tournant la tête vers Brian._

_Le loft. La garçonnière de Brian était devenue une maison.. quelque chose qui y ressemblait au moins pour tout les deux._

_Brian avait pincé les lèvres dans un sourire, formant une mimique qui n'était propre qu'à lui et, une main légère posée sur la joue de Justin, il avait doucement pressé ses lèvres contre celles du blond._

_Il était heureux aussi._

D'un geste, Justin chassa ses souvenirs et la buée qui s'était accumulée sur le miroir de la salle de bain. Brian n'était pas là, inutile d'y penser pour l'instant. Il avait d'autres priorités pour l'instant : s'engueuler deux ou trois fois avec Jake au sujet de l'expo et découvrir ce que cherchait Ethan à lui tourner autour depuis des jours. Le violoniste n'avait jamais été du genre à laisser les choses trainer. Même à l'époque où ils s'étaient rencontrés, et que Justin était encore à temps plus ou moins complet avec Brian, il n'avait pas hésité à le draguer ouvertement. Les dernières fois que Justin l'avait croisé à l'agence, Ethan n'avait rien tenté de concret, se contentant de chercher toutes les excuses pour être avec lui. Et Justin n'aimait pas beaucoup ça.

Les vapeurs d'eau chaude s'étaient enfin dissipées, et le reflet de Justin apparu nettement dans le miroir. D'un geste machinal, son regard glissa le long de son corps, s'arrêtant à peine sur ses traits tirés et sur ses côtes un peu trop saillantes. Il ne remarqua qu'une ombre foncée, nichée au creux de son cou.

Il ne pouvait pas être seul. _Brian was always be there._

Même si la seule façon qu'il avait de lui montrer était aujourd'hui une marque dans son cou.

* * *

><p><strong>-C'est ici que tu travailles papa ? <strong>

**-Oui fiston. Bienvenue à Kinnetik.**

**-C'est géant ! **S'exclama le petit garçon.

Et il partit en courant à travers l'agence. Brian se dirigea vers son bureau, retira sa veste et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Il avait compris qu'il devait lever le camp dès que le chat avait traversé le loft. En présence des lesbiennes, même son propre refuge était devenu une zone dangereuse. Alors, avec son fils, il était venu se replier à Kinnetik qui avait l'avantage d'être entièrement vide en ce dimanche. Il était définitivement trop fatigué pour avoir à répondre des regards de Lindsay et Melanie, quels qu'ils soient : inquiets, curieux, moqueurs, anxieux... Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, et Gus était plutôt doué pour cette mission.

Brian sortit les dossiers du début de la semaine prochaine et commença à travailler dessus, tout en gardant un oeil sur son fils. Gus jouait tranquillement dans toute l'agence, ce servant des reliefs du bâtiments, des bureaux, des étagères, de la tuyauterie comme terrain de jeux pour toutes les figurines et petites voitures qu'il avait réussi à caser dans son sac à dos.

Brian se dit alors que s'il était capable de garder son esprit fixé sur le moment présent, entre les murs de son entreprise avec son fils, concentré sur les dossiers de ses clients, il pouvait arrêter de souffrir pour l'instant. Il pouvait faire ça.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent ainsi. Gus avait cessé de courir dans tous le bâtiment après avoir dégotté un paquet de feuilles blanches au fond d'une imprimante. Il était maintenant assis devant la table basse du bureau, dessinant tranquillement des kilomètres de formes colorées de toutes sortes. Brian avait le nez sur les planches sorties du département artistique en fin de semaine, y annotant les dernières minuscules imperfections restantes, un oeil faisant de réguliers allers-retours vers son fils. Il n'était pas vraiment heureux, ne pouvait atteindre ce bonheur serein de bien-être aboslu. Mais pour un moment, il avait oublié la douleur qu'il trainait depuis des mois. Oublié la déchirure entre ses deux poumons qui l'empêchait de respirer sans avoir mal.

**-Gus,** dit Brian en s'approchant de son fils.

**-Papa, regarde j'ai fait plein de dessins. Y'en a pour tout le monde, et un pour toi et Justin. Il est où? Je dois lui donner.**

**-Il.. il est parti.**

**-Où ça?**

**-Dans une autre ville, pour son travail.**

**-C'est pour ça que tu es triste?**

**-Oui. Oui, c'est pour ça que je suis triste.**

**-Quand il reviendra, il faudra que tu lui donnes ce que j'ai fait.**

Il souleva plusieurs feuilles et en sortit une qu'il tendit à son père. Il y avait deux silhouettes main dans la main. La plus grande était affublée de cheveux marrons et portait le nom de «DAD» au dessus de sa tête. A sa gauche, une autre plus petite, surmontée des mèches claires, les lettres «JUSTIN» un peu incertaines au dessus de sa tête. Brian fixa un moment le dessin, son regard faisant l'aller-retour entre sa représentation et celle de Justin, leurs mains l'un dans l'autre. Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait légèrement quand les mains de son fils se posèrent par dessus les siennes pour le calmer.

**-Justin va revenir Papa, tu sais?** Dit doucement Gus.

**-J'espère fiston,** répondit Brian en regardant son fils. **J'espère.**

(...)

Évitant consciencieusement son loft, au risque d'y croiser une ou deux lesbiennes égarées, Brian décida de déposer son fils chez Michael : Lindsay et Melanie ne tarderaient pas à venir récupérer JR. Elles retrouveraient leurs fils du même coup.

La liste des zones non-dangereuses pour Brian commençait à sérieusement se réduire. Le Babylon, le Woody's et le Diner étaient à proscrire s'il ne voulait pas risquer de revivre une scène telle qu'il n'en avait eu avec Lindsay au loft. Il conduisait depuis plusieurs minutes avant de se rendre compte de la direction qu'il avait prise inconsciemment. Il prit un instant de réflexion, hésitant à faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez lui. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles le regard de Brian se perdit au loin sur l'asphalte.

Quelque part, c'était déjà exactement là où il allait.

Chez lui.

Une vingtaine de minutes, et quelques excès de vitesse plus tard, il coupa le moteur et le silence se fut. La portière de sa voiture claqua derrière lui, résonnante dans le calme absolu de l'endroit. La végétation avait été laissé en friche depuis plusieurs mois et semblait avoir figé le lieu dans une immobilité éternelle. Il y avait ici une atmosphère particulière que Brian avait perçue dès sa première visite. Un tableau ancestral dans lequel le plus talentueux artistique qu'il n'avait jamais connu avait toute la place pour évoluer.

L'homme resta sur le seuil plusieurs secondes, observant la façade de la bâtisse qui semblait s'étendre de tous les côtés, à l'infini.

Puis, avec le souvenir d'un petit ange blond piétinant son ombre, il pénétra dans Britin.

L'intérieur sentait un peu le renfermé mais l'isolation avait gardé l'air sec malgré l'inhabitation des lieux. Il n'avait dit à personne qu'il avait gardé le manoir et peu se doutait qu'il l'ait fait. Il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas dérangé. Brian n'y était venu que deux fois. La première pour une rapide visite de vérification de conformité avec l'annonce : il voulait être sûr que cet endroit était celui dont Justin avait toujours rêvé. Il avait laisser la bonne mise aux normes de tout le reste à des experts. La deuxième, quand il avait découvert la sensation étrange d'être fiancé. D'être lié à quelqu'un pour la vie et de n'avoir pas pour premier réflexe de s'enfuir dans la direction opposée. Il l'attendait à chaque fois, cette réaction, parce qu'elle venait toujours dès que quelqu'un l'approchait de trop près. Justin avait même penser qu'il regrettait déjà. Il lui avait juste fallu un instant pour s'habituer à cette idée.

Fiancé.

Leur promesse d'union avait tenu moins longtemps que toutes celles qu'il avait raillées par le passé. Belle ironie. Belle preuve qu'il avait toujours eu raison, également.

Brian déambulait d'une pièce à l'autre sans spécialement faire attention à la singularité de chacune. Plusieurs meubles attendaient toujours d'être déballées de leurs bâches. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la dernière pièce de rez-de-chaussée. Un souvenir de Justin se cachait dans celle-ci, elle serait donc moins confortable que le reste de la maison, plus difficile à visiter. Aussi douloureuse que tout ce qu'il avait fuit : le loft, le Diner, le Woody's et le Babylon. Il inspira profondément, expira doucement. Ensuite, il entra.

_Let's do it._

Yes.

I will marry you.

..il n'allait pas y rester très longtemps. Avec des gestes automatiques, comme s'il avait toujours eu cette idée en tête, il ramassa un rouleau de scotch qui avait servit à fixer la protection du piano (pourquoi avait-il un piano, il n'en savait toujours rien), et accrocha avec, le dessin de Gus sur le manteau de la cheminée. Il se demanda un instant combien de temps s'écoulerait avant que Justin n'ait l'occasion de le voir. Puis, décidant que c'était une pensée trop douloureuse pour être conservée, il la chassa de son esprit. Puis il quitta la pièce.

En fouillant un peu, Brian trouve ce qui pourrait faire office d'une serviette pour prendre une douche. Il abandonna ses vêtements dans un coin de l'une des salles de bain de l'étage et entra dans la cabine. La tuyauterie crachota un peu quand il ouvrit les arrivées d'eau mais la chaleur et la buée finirent par envahir la douche. Brian se promit de transformer cette salle de bain en centre de thalasso thérapie un jour ou l'autre.

Il s'obligea à se concentrer sur l'eau qui dévalait les courbes de son corps, se forçant à détendre chacun de ses muscles au fur et à mesure que sa peau brûlait sous la température de la douche. Il avait réussi à passer un moment pas trop désagréable avec son fils. Il ne devait pas être si compliqué de réitérer l'expérience s'il le voulait vraiment. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Il était Brian Kinney for fuck's sake.

Il finit par quitter la douche pour éviter une brûlure à l'énième degré, se sécha succinctement et ré-enfila son boxer, son jean et son marcel, focalisant volontairement son esprit sur des choses sans intérêt. Il était tôt – pas plus de 22 heures – mais c'était là l'avantage de ne dormir que partiellement depuis des mois. Les nuits pouvaient se commencer et se finir à des heures complètement aléatoires. Brian dénicha un plaid pas trop défraichi et partit s'étaler sur un sofa massif et moelleux qui trainait dans une pièce ressemblant à un bureau. Ou à un cabinet de psy. L'ironie de la chose le fit ricaner.

Son regard se fixa sur les poutres au plafond. Il les compta. Deux fois. Puis il dénombra les interstices entre chacune d'elles jusqu'à ce que son esprit se vide complètement. Il était décidé à s'endormir et à tirer la plus longue nuit possible. Quand il commença à repérer les particules de poussières en suspension dans l'air, il fit tomber une barrière et autorisa le sommeil à l'envahir.

_La situation avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais Brian ne s'en inquiétait pas plus que ça. Il avait fait des choses bien plus bizarres que celle-ci sous l'influence de drogues diverses. En fait, c'était plutôt agréable, et Brian ne se posait jamais vraiment de questions quand il était heureux – ou quelque chose qui s'en approchait. Il ne s'en posait pas tellement non plus quand il était malheureux. Même si, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il aurait souvent dû._

_Mais il avait Justin dans ses bras, son front contre le sien, sa bouche à portée de ses lèvres et Brian n'avais jamais sû penser à autre chose quand tout semblait si naturel. Le thumpa-thumpa retentissait autour d'eux mais dans une version étouffée et lointaine. Tout semblait flou en dehors du visage et du corps de Justin de toute façon. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux dans ces moments. Le reste de la bande n'existait plus, ni même la petite centaine de mecs qui se déhanchait autour d'eux et qui leur lançait régulièrement des regards de convoitise. Ils dansaient rarement en rythme, répondant à une mélodie qu'ils étaient les seuls à entendre, mais créaient, ensemble, un univers qui n'existait que pour eux. Et où plus rien d'autre n'avait une chance de compter. _

_Brian se pencha et appuya doucement ses lèvres contre celles de son cadet. Il poussa un peu pour approfondir le baiser, passant deux doigts sous le menton de Justin pour lui relever la tête et faciliter l'échange. Il sentit les bras du blond l'enlacer pour l'attirer un peu lus contre lui et ses mains remonter vers sa nuque. Quand Brian se détacha légèrement pour reprendre son souffle et qu'il ré-ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient tous les deux allongés nus dans son lit et la lumière diffuse du petite matin filtrait à travers les fenêtres du loft. Justin était toujours contre lui, la tête au creux de son épaule la pointe de ses cheveux chatouillant le nez de Brian. Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, se demandant où le reste de la nuit avait filé. Une vague odeur de sexe flottait autour d'eux mais elle était largement dominée par celle de Justin dans les narines de l'aîné._

_**-C'est dimanche aujourd'hui hein?**__ Demanda la petite voix endormie de Justin._

_Brian sourit en hochant la tête. Oui, c'était dimanche. Cela signifiait qu'ils n'allaient probablement pas beaucoup bouger du lit. Peut-être feraient-ils un effort jusque sous la douche. Et contre le réfrigérateur. Ainsi que sur la grande table italienne. _

_C'était dimanche, alors Brian décida de ne toujours pas se poser de questions._

Son premier réflexe avant d'ouvrir les yeux fut de tâtonner à côté de lui. Il ne trouva rien, sinon du vide et ce qui semblait être le dossier d'un canapé. Alors, Brian souleva les paupières. Il mit plusieurs secondes à remettre les éléments dans le bon ordre. D'abord, qu'il se trouvait au manoir. A Britin. Ensuite, que son premier geste avait été de chercher la présence de Justin. Plus qu'un réflexe, il avait été intimement persuadé que Justin était là, tout près de lui, motivé par un rêve dont les détails étaient encore clairement présents dans sa mémoire.

Quelque chose dans la poitrine de Brian se fissura. Constater l'absence de Justin, son éloignement géographique et temporel fut plus difficile que ce manque latent et muselé qu'il trainait depuis qu'il était parti. Se donner les moyens de retrouver une vie normale, sans murailles autour de son esprit et de son coeur était finalement beaucoup plus douloureux que de s'enfoncer dans la logique sombre qu'il avait adoptée.

Sans prendre la peine de vérifier l'heure – il avait, de toute façon, arrêter de vivre avec des horaires depuis très longtemps – Brian sortit rapidement du manoir et prit le volant de sa voiture.

Il était 5h03.

* * *

><p>Il était allé au bout de la préparation de cette expo. Toutes les peintures qu'il avait sorties depuis qu'il était à New-York était exposées devant lui. Dans le bon ordre. Une partie de sa vie, incarnée en une douzaine de toile qui occupait tout un mur de la galerie. L'emplacement courrait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, sur tout un mur droit, de l'entrée jusqu'au fond, si bien que quelque soit l'endroit où on se trouvait, on pouvait toujours apercevoir ses toiles.<p>

Dieu qu'il était fier.

L'ouverture du vernissage allait être effectuée d'ici quelques secondes. Sous son apparente fierté, Justin dissimulait un léger stress, cette angoisse commune à tous les artistes dont le travail allait être dévoilé. Il aurait, à cet instant, tué pour pouvoir fumer une cigarette. A défaut, il sirotait nerveusement sa coupe de champagne.

**-Pour l'amour du ciel Justin, détends-toi. Tu es putain de talentueux et en plus tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui aurait prévu de baiser – dans tous les sens du terme – tout New York avant l'aube, alors relax,** lui dit Amy.

Appartenant à la même agence artistique que lui mais en tant que danseuse, elle n'avait eu aucun mal à obtenir l'autorisation de découvrir l'exposition avant son ouverture officielle et, ainsi, d'être aux côtés de Justin pour le coup d'envoi. Leur duo fonctionnait de toute façon très bien, capables de séduire n'importe qui – du plus hétéro au 100% homo, femmes comme hommes – Jake le savait très bien. Et tout le monde jouait le jeu. Elle était particulièrement belle ce soir là, dans une combinaison longue et largement décolletée d'un vert profond. D'une matière fluide et légère – probablement en soie – le vêtement mettait en valeur tous les atouts physiques de la jeune femme, dont les boucles relâchées dégringolaient en courbes douces sur ses épaules et dans le dos. Elle attirerait tous les regards.. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur Justin. Son corps légèrement dessiné était moulé dans un pull fin et noir sur un jean clair qui faisait évidemment ressortir son plus grand atout.

Son cul.

Il sourit. Parce que la façon qu'avait Amy de le secouer le faisait toujours sourire et le visage de Justin s'illumina quelque peu, le rendant finalement prêt et complètement apte à assurer toute la soirée devant les invités.

Encore un peu nerveux, Justin se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, froissant un peu plus les mèches qui lui tombaient légèrement devant les yeux. Il repoussait sans cesse le moment où il devrait les couper pour une raison qui lui semblait si ridicule qu'il se contentait d'ignorer.

L'organisateur de la soirée fit soudainement interruption dans la salle et claqua deux fois dans ses mains pour réclamer l'attention.

**-Les gars! … et Mesdemoiselles,** ajouta-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête vers Amy et une jeune artiste qui exposait également ce soir là, **c'est l'heure! Vous êtes beaucoup trop talentueux pour avoir besoin de chance, donc... Amusez-vous bien !**

* * *

><p><strong>-Monsieur! Monsieur, excusez-moi, vous ne pouvez pas entrez, l'exposition est fermée pour ce soir.<strong>

La femme qui l'avait interpellé avait la quarantaine bien entamée et portait un tailleur bon marché un peu trop grand pour elle. Brian soupira. Il détestait faire ça : convertir son charme en piège à hétéro. Le jeu était tellement moins fun, et beaucoup plus lent. Il afficha un air faussement peiné et s'approcha, le regard planté droit dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

**-Je suis sûr que l'on peut s'arrange,** dit-il doucement en se penchant légèrement par dessus le comptoir de l'accueil.

**-Je suis désolée, les consignes sont formelles... C'est pour la sécurité des œuvres vous comprenez?** Tenta-t-elle.

**-Je comprends bien,** répondit-il avec un de ses sourires en coin, **mais j'aimerais vraiment, beaucoup, voir cette exposition**.

**-Je vous répète que...  
>-Une seconde,<strong> la coupa-t-il avec toute l'amabilité possible.

Il tira son porte-feuille d'une poche intérieure de son manteau et en sortit une coupure de 100$.

**-Cette expo veut dire beaucoup pour moi,** reprit-il avec un ton plus assuré, moins doucereux.

**-Mais je... **essaya la femme.

Brian fit glisser le billet dans ses doigts, un deuxième apparu sous le premier. 200$. Elle déglutit en tendant la main pour récupérer l'argent.

**-Je... je vous en prie.**

**-..pourriez-vous.. Contactez le galeriste? Je vais certainement acheter quelques toiles.**

Et sans attendre de réponse, il pénétra dans la salle d'exposition.

Brian vit à peine les oeuvres des autres artistes. Les tableaux de Justin étaient de toute façon les plus visibles. Il devait y en avoir une douzaine et l'homme fut soudain presque intimidé par ce qu'il allait découvrir. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne vivait plus avec l'artiste. Autrefois, il avait toujours eu une idée de ce qui motivait les oeuvres de Justin. Qu'allait-il, aujourd'hui, ressortir des toiles du jeune homme? Brian n'en avait aucune idée.

La première toile était de taille moyenne, carrée et assez sombre dans son ensemble. Une douche de lumière éclairait un tiers du tableau, légèrement excentré sur la gauche. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à deux silhouettes aux contours indistincts se tenaient dans la lumière. Brian fronça les sourcils : Justin avait toujours été à la frontière de l'abstrait et le figuratif dans ses tableaux. Il gardait généralement l'explication de l'abstrait pour lui, laissant le premier sens superficiel de ses toiles à tout à chacun. Ne capter aucun des ses de l'oeuvre de Justin était une situation inconfortable pour Brian. Comment était-il censé savoir comment l'artiste allait s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait à travers son art?

Légèrement frustré, Brian passa à la deuxième toile, moins haute mais beaucoup plus longue et colorée que la précédente, presque fluorescente. En la voyant, il pensa immédiatement au Babylon avec son ambiance confinée de paradis du désir et du plaisir. Mais à la réflexion, Brian se dit également que toutes les boîtes se ressemblaient et que ce qu'il avait sous les yeux pouvait aussi bien être la représentation d'un établissement new-yorkais.

C'est un peu intrigué que Brian découvrit la troisième toile. Elle était immense et un peu plus longue que haute. Si les deux premières toiles l'avaient laissé dubitatif quant à leur signification, ce troisième tableau ne faisait aucun doute sur sa nature. C'était son loft, couplé à quelques éléments de l'antre de Rage pour ajouter de la profondeur à l'oeuvre. Mais c'était bien l'ambiance de chez lui qui ressortait de ce camaïeu de couleurs froides et sexy : noir, bleu foncé, marron glacé, gris industriel et blanc néon. Le loft, tel qu'il était apparu à Justin la première fois qu'il y avait pénétré.

Alors Brian commença à comprendre. Les deux silhouettes dans la lumière, indistinctes parce qu'elles ignoraient alors qui elles étaient et ce qu'elles allaient représenter l'une pour l'autre, la boîte qui ressemblait au Babylon et ensuite son loft... Si les premières toiles semblaient être l'introduction de leur histoire, le reste de l'exposition serait une ode à leur relation. Justin n'avait pas gardé l'aspect abstrait de son travail pour lui. Il l'avait entièrement confié à Brian, en en faisant la seule personne en mesure de comprendre l'intégralité de son oeuvre et la signification qu'elle portait.

Se demandant ce qu'il allait y découvrir, Brian s'avança vers les toiles suivantes. Tout était là : le bal en couleur pastels – bien qu'il fut un peu flou, comme regardé à travers une vitre givrée – le parking sombre et taché de rouge ainsi que leur première réunion après le traumatisme, baignée dans le bleu néon de la tête de lit. Ces trois petites toiles avaient été rapprochées, parce qu'unies par un liseret blanc cassé qui courrait en leur long. Ensuite, Liberty Avenue bondée, revêtue de centaines de rainbow flags, dans une subtile alliance de la gay pride et de la célébration de la défaite de Stockwell. Les deux toiles suivantes semblaient également répondre l'une à l'autre. La première très claire, à cause de l'enneigement de l'arrivée de la Liberty Ride, la deuxième faite de couleurs très chaudes en beige cendré, chocolat et blanc lumineux qui ressemblait aussi au loft mais d'une tout autre manière, comme le lieu où Justin avait fini par emménagé.

La nuit de l'explosion du Babylon était évidemment présente, parce qu'il n'y avait que pour eux que la soirée s'était ponctuée de cette manière, aussi particulière et aussi précieuse. Ils n'avaient raconté ce moment à personne parce que ça n'appartenait qu'à eux.

L'avant dernière toile était plus difficile à démêler, jouant sur plusieurs plans, à différents niveaux. Le manoir, sur le devant, l'ombre des buildings de New-York guettant à l'arrière. Des éléments de leur presque mariage, de leur dernier moment ensemble au loft, avant que Justin attrape son vol. Brian n'était pas certain d'apprécier cette toile. Bien sûr, elle était aussi bonne que toutes les autres, le talent de Justin s'y reflétant parfaitement. Mais elle lui laissait une impression dégueulasse, la même situation incompréhensible que celle dans laquelle il se trouvait, où les choses s'étaient enchainées tellement rapidement qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de penser à les retenir. Une histoire extraordinaire abandonnée en cours de route, laissée en plan sur le côté, attendant d'être reprise.

Brian s'interrogea alors sur le dernier tableau. Qu'il y avait-il eu après ça?

_Unspoken _– **HURTS**

_(retirer les espaces dans le lien ci-desosus)_

http: / / www. youtube. com/watch?v=CFq49nV-9bE

Contrairement aux apparences, Brian n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Quand on avait grandi avec des personnes qui s'appliquaient à vous rappeller à quel point vous êtes pathétiquement ordinaire sinon complètement indigne et détestable, il était impossible que les choses soient autrement. Même Michael n'avait pas réussi à faire changer ça. Il semblait l'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel, peu importe ce qu'il faisait, disait ou devenait.

Evidemment, plus tard, Brian s'était rendu compte qu'il avait quelques capacités qui n'était pas à la portée de tous. Le fait qu'il était un publicitaire très talentueux, et un CEO encore meilleur. Le fait qu'il pouvait se taper à peut près n'importe qui, du plus hétéro des mecs jusqu'à la plus lesbienne des nanas. Les deux revenaient au même de toute façon. Il savait séduire les gens. Plus qu'un savoir, c'était quelque chose qui émanait de lui sans qu'il puisse spécialement le controler. Est-ce que cela faisait de lui quelqu'un d'exceptionnel? Il en doutait fortement. Tout était une question de sexe, et il était foutrement baisable, voilà tout.

Pourtant, à cet instant, devant son propre portrait, Brian se sentit exceptionnel. Il s'était toujours senti différent avec Justin mais il avait attribué cela à l'amour infini qu'il portait à ce gamin. Justin avait beau toujours avoir su ce qu'il voulait, il était depuis toujours plein de bonnes idées sur l'amour et le besoin des autres. Il l'aimait de la façon dont Michael aimait Ben, de l'amour qui existait entre les couples qui tenaient la route. Brian ne s'en était jamais formalisé. C'était déjà déroutant que quelqu'un l'aime de cette façon, il ne demandait rien de plus. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que s'il se sentait aussi spécial c'était en grande partie grâce aux sentiments que Justin lui portait.

Il était évident que, pour peindre ce portrait, Justin ressentait plus que de simples sentiments d'amour et Brian s'en voulut d'avoir sous-estimé cela pendant autant de temps. Vu d'ici, il semblait tout à fait ridicule d'avoir penser que Justin pourrait le quitter parce qu'il avait été malade ou qu'un amourette comme celle qu'il avait eu avec Ethan aurait pu effacer ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Même l'année dernière, quand Justin s'était installé dans son propre studio, il avait simplement reculé pour lui laisser assez de place pour venir vers lui. De même qu'il ne l'aurait jamais oublié à Los Angeles. Un jour ou l'autre, Justin reviendrait de New-York, Brian en était persuadé.

Parce que dans la situation inverse, lui-même serait toujours revenu.

-**C'est un artiste extraordinaire n'est-ce pas? Si vous la voulez, c'est une de ces seule toile qu'il me reste. Un tableau extraordinaire, bien qu'un peu trop personnel si vous voulez mon avis. Je ne serai pas étonné que cela devienne l'une de ses oeuvres les plus célèbres dans quelques années. Et dans quelques décennies, on s'interrogera toujours sur l'identité de cet homme si mystérieux.**

Brian ne prit pas la peine de se retourner. Il aurait été incapable de lâcher le tableau des yeux de toute façon. Et puis le galeriste avançait dans sa direction, il ne tarderait pas à être à son côté.

**-Franklin Ash**, entendit-il alors qu'une main apparaissait dans son champ de vision.

**-Brian Kinney,** répondit-il en répondant à la poignée de main.

Brian jeta un coup d'oeil à son vis-à-vis. Gay, à coup sûr, même si quelque chose bloquait son envie de le baiser. Il travaillait avec Justin.

**-Oh mon dieu, vous êtes...**

Son regard fit plusieurs allers-retours entre le tableau et le visage de Brian.

**-J'ai aussi noté la légère ressemblance, en effet, **ironisa Brian.

**-Justin a été très discret en ce qui concerne cette toile.. comme pour tous le reste de ses tableaux d'ailleurs.**

**-J'imagine qu'il avait ses raisons. **

**-Sans doute.**

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques instants alors que les deux hommes reportaient leur attention sur la toile de Justin.

**-Vous savez, ce n'est pas en tant que galeriste que je dis ça, mais de mon avis d'amateur d'art, ce gamin a vraiment beaucoup de talent. Il sait proposer des oeuvres aux univers vraiment différents tout en y conservant sa signature exceptionnelle. Avoir eu le courage de venir tenter sa chance ici, à New-York, ça lui a été très bénéfique. Et en plus de son don extraordinaire, il a l'incroyable capacité de savoir le vendre. Vous l'auriez vu pendant le vernissage...  
>-J'ai compris<strong>, coupa un peu séchement Brian.** Il est doué. Et plus que tout, il est baisable. **

Brian eu un petit rire sarcastique. Ash ne lui apprenait rien. Si ce n'était que Justin était promis à une longue carrière par tout le gratin artistique de la ville. Une longue carrière new-yorkaise.

**-Je vais le prendre..le tableau. ..vous avez une clause de confidentialité non? Si le client ne désire pas faire connaître son identité, l'artiste n'a pas à le savoir?**

**-Je.. je peux essayer de vous couvrir au maximum en effet. Cependant si Justin souhaite pousser les recherches pour savoir qui est l'acheteur de son tableau, je pense qu'il n'aura pas grand mal à vous retrouvez. Vous voulez autre chose? **

Brian pinca les lèvres, un brin hésitant. Il aurait pu, il aurait emporté l'intégralité des toiles avec lui. C'était leur histoire qu'il y avait là. Quelque chose qui n'avait appartenu qu'à eux. Et peu importe le nombre de bobos amateurs d'art qui en possédait une représentation, eux seuls en détenaient la préciosité des origines.

-**Non**, finit-il par répondre en secouant la tête, **ce sera tout. Contactez mon assistante pour les modalités d'achat et de livraison, **ajouta-t-il en tendandant une carte de visite au galeriste.

* * *

><p><em>Entracte d'une demi heure. Les points restauration sont ouverts jusqu'à la reprise du récital.<em>

Justin soupira de soulagement. Enfin. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Jake. Mais il parraissait que c'était bon pour son image d'être là, qu'il aurait l'occasion de lier un peu plus avec les journalistes qui avaient couvert son expo. Alors il jouait des sourires charmeusement hypocrites depuis une bonne heure. Il était un artiste _for christ's sake, not a fucking advertising_.

..cette soirée était définitivement gâchée.

S'assurant que son agent avait le dos tourné, Justin s'eclipsa à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Un taxi démarra en trombe sous ses yeux et s'enfonça dans la circulation dense de New-York. C'était un quartier jeune et dymanique de la ville, transpirant la vie de la manière la plus bruyante possible à toute heure du jour et de la nuit. Et Justin accueillit la pollution auditive avec joie. Tout plutôt que ce violon criard qui sifflait encore dans ses tympans.

Il fouilla dans ses poches pour coller une Lucky Strike entre ses lèvres. Il expirait la première taff quand il entendit une voix dans son dos.

**-Ah tu es là.. Parfait, j'te cherchais.**

Justin leva les yeux au ciel, pas moyen d'être tranquille. Ni d'échapper à cet idiot collant.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ethan ?**

**-Te dire combien ton expo était géniale. Tes tableaux sont toujours... Incroyables.**

**-Qu'est ce que tu veux **_**vraiment**_**?**

Ethan s'avanca avant de répondre. Il lui fit face, cherchant à capter son regard.

**-Ecoute,** commença-t-il en posant une main lègère sur le haut de son bras - Justin se recula légèrement pour se dérober. **Je sais qu'entre toi et moi ça n'a pas bien fini la dernière fois.. On était jeune et j'ai été très stupide. Mais j'ai changé et parmi toute les mauvaises choses que j'ai faites, celle que je regrette le plus a été de te blesser. J'étais trop con pour voir à quel point tu étais exceptionnel...**

Justin n'avait pas cillé, se contentant de regarder le musicien d'un air blasé. Il tira une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette et expira la fumée à la distance minimale du visage d'Ethan pour ne pas faire preuve d'irrespect explicite.

**-Yeah. Mon expo est géniale, mes tableaux incroyables et je suis exceptionnel. Et alors?**

A cet instant, Ethan se dit que l'attitude de Justin avait beacoup de celle de Brian. Ce Justin là était bien différent de celui qu'il avait rencontré la première fois, pas toujours sûr de lui ni certain de ce qu'il voulait. Ce Justin-là savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, et ce qu'il désirait.

**-Alors..** souffla Ethan.

D'un seul geste, Ethan avait fait un pas en avant et plaqué ses lèvres brusquement contre celles de dernier fut tellement surpris qu'il se passa quelques seondes pendant lesquelles il ne fit pas un geste, sa bouche hermétiquement fermée soumise aux assauts d'Ethan. Puis d'un mouvement brusque, il repoussa le musicien, furieux.

**-What THE FUCK are **_**you doing**_**?**

Le blond essuya rageusement sa bouche d'un revers de la main et écrasa son mégot par terre avec le talon.

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi? Rend moins service tu veux? Ne m'apporche plus.**

Et sans attendre, Justin fit volte-face et s'engouffra à nouveau dans le bâtiment. Dans le hall, il tomba sur Amy.

**-Ah tiens, tu tombes bien, Jake te cherche partout!**

**-C'est une épidémie ou quoi?** marmonna Justin.

**-Pardon? **s'étonna Amy.

**-Cet abruti de Paganini dégénéré s'est mis en tête de devenir mon nouveau stalker, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend.. Alors Jake peut dire ce qu'il veut, je retournerai pas écouter ce type une seconde de plus, même si ça devait me faire vendre toutes mes toiles pour les trente prochaines années. T'as qu'à lui dire que s'il veut me voir, je serai dans la salle d'expo jusqu'à la fin du récital.**

**-Ah non, hors de question ! Si tu n'y retournes pas, je ne vais pas me sacrifier toute seule, je viens avec toi.**

Avant de partir, Amy jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. Elle vit Ethan, parlant avec annimation au téléphone. Avant d'emboiter le bas à son ami, elle se promit de dire deux mots en privé au musicien.

(...)

Justin trainait nonchalament devant les tableaux des autres artistes de l'exposition. Certains étaient incontestablement très bons et l'artiste laissa vagabonder son esprit entre les formes et les couleurs des différents tableaux. C'était comme plonger dans un film intéractif, où chaque chapitre se termine comme vous l'avez interprété.

**-Justin?** appela Amy au bout d'un moment.

**-Hum?**

**-..je ne savais pas que le tableau de Brian avait été vendu,** ennonca-t-elle doucement.

**-C'est parce qu'il ne l'a pas été.**

Il eut un silence de légère incompréhension.

**-Alors.. pourquoi y a-t-il une gomette collée sous ton tableau?**

Justin s'immobilisa, les sourcils froncés. Il était sûr que le dernier tableau de son vernissage était resté invendu quand il avait quitté l'inauguration tout à l'heure. Il rejoignit Amy devant la toile, constant de lui même la présence d'une petite pastille noire.

**-Parce qu'il est venu.**

* * *

><p>.. Je sais, les vraies retrouvailles se font attendre ! XD N'ayez crainte, c'est aussi long pour l'auteur^^ (vu tous les moyens que je trouve pour intégrer par souvenirs, rêves ou quoi que ce soient d'autres des petites scènes entre les deux, j'pense que ça se sent d'autant plus dans ce chapitre.) mais comme je n'imagine pas les choses aller plus vite, je prends aussi mon mal en patience! Que vous et moi, on se rassure, ce sera plus très long :) (dans la mesure d'un monde parallèle où l'écriture d'un chapitre ne se trouverait pas être affreusement longue, évidemment!).<p>

.. je crois que c'est tout ce que je voulais ajouter post-lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours en tout cas !

A très vite,

K.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh! Une revenante!

...

Ah non, ce n'est que moi :D

..Bon ce n'était pas drôle, et en plus je n'ai pas toutes les meilleures excuses du monde. (pour le retard, pas pour l'humour pourri.) Certes, j'ai été pas mal occupé jusqu'à mi-janvier par la fin de mon premier semestre et les fêtes de fin d'année auparavant. Mais depuis là, j'ai juste eu beaucoup de mal à boucler ce chapitre. J'en suis toujours pas excessivement satisfaite, mais vu que cet état de grâce n'arrive jamais, j'ai arrêté de bidouiller les mots dans tous les sens et décidé de le poster maintenant. So... Here I am !

Merci encore à toutes (? j'ai pas encore croisée de tous il me semble^^) pour les reviews qui me semble de plus en plus savoureuses à chaque chapitre. Ca me fait très plaisir, et ça me motive beaucoup pour continuer :)

**Clina9** : En plus de tout ton gentil commentaire... Vraiment? T'as été émue à ce point? Je suis loin d'être au top de ma drama-queen-attitude pourtant XD Je peux pousser le vis de te demander à quels moments ?

Un autre grand merci à tous les autres, ceux/celles qui suivent et les lecteurs/trices anonymes, je suis très heureuse de savoir que vous êtes là aussi ! (Je sais ce que c'est la flemme de commenter, don't worry ;-) )

Je me lève tôt demain, donc j'ai pas tellement le temps de m'étendre ici, mais je vous dirai quand même deux trois mots à la fin du chapitre :)

With no apologies & no regrets,

K.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5 :<p>

Un vieux titre de house music poussiéreux tournait sur le jukebox du bar, un solitaire taquinait les boules de billards entre deux bières et, dans le coin opposé du comptoir, deux teenagers qui ne devaient avoir l'âge que de fantasmer murmuraient en coulant des regards pleins d'espoir vers un Brian qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire. En somme, c'était une nuit plutôt calme au Woody's et Brian se félicita d'avoir autorisé la soirée du plus beau il-ne-savait-quoi au Babylon. Tout Liberty devait faire la queue devant son établissement et - pour une fois - pas pour la sienne. Il pouvait donc alterner tranquillement les verres de Jack Daniel's et les Marlboro. Il avait complètement perdu le décompte des uns et des autres et n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait rentrer chez lui. Il faut dire aussi que Brian n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Brian était rentré de New-York aujourd'hui, même s'il avait bien cru ne jamais y arriver. Ne pas retourner à la galerie, ni se présenter devant l'appart de Justin dont il avait gardé l'adresse quelque part dans son agenda électronique avait été un combat de chaque instant. Plusieurs vols pour Pittsburgh étaient partis sans lui.

Il avait finalement retrouvé sa ville, reprit sa vie là où il l'avait abandonnée. Kinnetik, le Babylon et tout ce qui donnait l'illusion que sa putain de vie ressemblait encore à quelque chose.

**-T'es pathétique tu sais ça? **

**-Et comme nous avons déjà déterminé que **_**tu**_** étais toujours en dessous de moi, tu dois t'y connaître en pathétisme n'est-ce pas?** répliqua Brian sans même prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur.

Brandon ne répondit pas tout de suite et se pencha sur le bar :

**-Une vodka tonic**, commanda-t-il.

Le barman lui servit son verre, les sourcils froncés et le regard faisant des allers-retours entre les deux hommes. Brian Kinney et Brandon Lakes, ici, ensembles, alors que tous les mecs les plus chauds de la ville se trouvaient au Babylon? Voilà qui était plutôt inhabituel.

**-Crois ce que tu veux,** reprit Brandon, **je ne suis pas celui qui me met la tête à l'envers parce que mon boyfriend se prend un peu de bon temps à New-York. **

Brian accusa le coup en sourcillant. Il avala d'un trait le premier shot de son lot de trois. Pourquoi _même_ ce bellâtre idiot s'occupait-il de ses affaires?

**-Vous voulez pas tous aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis?** cracha Brian, aussi bien à l'intention de Brandon que du mec derrière le bar qui laissait volontairement trainer ses oreilles dans l'espoir de quelques ragots croustillants.

Si le barman s'éloigna sans un mot, Brandon se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de Brian.

**-Tu te morfonds. Et tu n'as aucune raison de le faire, donc je ne vais certainement pas te laisser tranquille.**

**-Je ne me morfonds pas**, grogna Brian.

**-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit. **

**-Eh bien "on" dit de la merde.**

Agacé, le brun s'envoya un nouveau shot en se demandant s'il allait devoir coller son poing sur la figure de ce bellâtre pour qu'il retourne enfin s'occuper de ses affaires. Optant pour une méthode moins brutale, il poursuivit:

**-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi d'abord? A part quelques mauvais coups, il n'y a rien autour de ****toi,** lâcha-t-il dans un ricanement.

Brian n'y faisait pas attention, mais le corps de Brandon se raidit légèrement, les muscles tendus par la dernière phrase du brun. Il répondit d'une voix blanche, les mâchoires crispées :

**-J'ai vécu avec quelqu'un pendant quatre ans.**

**-...et il s'est barré en courant quand il s'est reveillé?**

Il y eut un instant de flottement, pendant lequel Brian colla une cigarette entre ses lèvres et Brandon vida la moitié de son verre d'un trait.

**-Il est mort. **

Brian - qui s'apprêtait à allumer sa Marlboro - suspendit son geste. Il se tourna lentement vers Brandon, l'observant réellement en profondeur pour la première fois. Si Brian n'avait jamais pu le voir de cette façon, c'est simplement parce que Brandon ne l'avait jamais laissé s'approcher. Il ne laissait plus personne approcher de toute façon. Pas suffisament près, pas aussi intimement. Brian n'aurait jamais imaginer que ce petit arogant trainait un tel passé pour la bonne raison qu'il se gardait bien de le montrer. Mais à cet instant, Brandon avait effacé son masque de chasseur sur Liberty pour laisser apparaître des traits moins lisses, moins froids, marqués par une souffrance latente.

**-J'étais jeune quand je l'ai rencontré,** commença doucement le blond,** de l'âge de ton Justin maximum, mais j'étais encore vraiment un gamin. Il avait plusieurs années de plus que moi, et une maturité extraordinaire... Et il m'a tout appris, surtout. Je l'adorais littérallement et, par un curieux hasard, il semblait me rendre cette adoration.**

Il marqua une pause, plus pour lui-même que pour laisser à Brian le temps d'intervenir. Cependant, le brun choisit tout de même de laisser échapper une réplique :

**-Touchante histoire.**

**-Tu ne respectes vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas?** demanda Brandon, néanmoins sans aucune animosité.

**-Je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ça me concerne.**

**-Toi et moi vivons manifestement d'une façon très simillaire. La différence, c'est que j'enchaine les mecs parce que c'est la seule alternative que j'ai. J'imagine que tu comprends pourquoi. Il a été la seule véritable relation que je n'aurais jamais. Beaucoup me prennent pour un idiot, prétendent que si je m'y autorisais je pourrais retrouver «quelqu'un»... Je pense que ce sont des conneries. Comme si, toi, tu pouvais avoir «quelqu'un» à la place de ton Justin.**

A ce moment là, Brian se dit que, non seulement il n'avait jamais imaginé quelqu'un d'autre à la place de Justin, mais il ne l'avait même jamais envisagé. Justin était Justin, personne ne lui était comparable ni même successible. Sans Justin, la place qu'il occupait dans la vie de Brian ne serait pas vacante, elle serait inexistante. Ses réflexions durent se lire sur son visage puisque, sans qu'il ait répondu le moindre mot, Brandon reprit :

**-Voilà. C'est bien ce qui me semblait. J'ai promis de continuer à vivre, et d'en profiter. Je me demande toujours pour qui cette promesse était la plus égoïste d'ailleurs... Mais l'important est que je lui aie faite et j'essaye donc de m'y tenir au maximum. S'il y avait cependant, ne serait-ce qu'un seul moyen pour que je puisse passer un peu de temps avec lui... Même si ça devait être bref et sans aucune récurrence, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.**

Il baissa la tête un instant, passant la main dans ses cheveux longs pour chasser toutes les pensées qui lui venaient en tête : les souvenirs heureux qu'il gardait et le présent désespéremment vide qui restait.

**-Mais toi...** poursuivit-il, ses intonations plus dures, accusatrices, **toi tu as tout le temps que tu veux avec ton Justin, tu pourrais payer tous les allers-retours New-York-Pittsburgh que tu veux et tu gâches tout ça... Et pourquoi? Parce que t'es putain de flippé de te mettre à vivre. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, te proclamer le seul à profiter de la vie à fond, si tu t'interdis de vivre ça parce que la peur qu'il disparaisse et celle de souffrir seront livrées avec à chaque fois... Tu es un putain d'idiot.**

Pendant qu'il expirait une taff, Brian prit soin de se constituer une expression neutre et complètement détachée. Justin n'était peut être pas avec lui à cet instant même, mais quelque part ailleurs, il existait. La pensée même que lui et son Sunshine puissent ne plus apartenir au même monde était insoutenable. Qu'il puisse exister une réalité dans laquelle l'existence présente de Justin ne serait pas une vérité aurait pu lui faire vider l'intégralité du bar avant l'aube.

**-Je ne crois pas que ce soit tes affaires,** finit-il par dire en regardant Brandon.

Le blond ricana en secouant la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à plus de la part de Brian Kinney. Il ne pouvait juste décemment pas le laisser ainsi sans lui raconter une partie de son histoire. Brandon finit par se lever, termina son verre et conclut :

**-Ton Justin est en vie, et même si je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas l'envisager, ce n'est pas une donnée éternelle.**

(…)

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le vernissage de l'exposition. Quelques jours de repos que Jake avait accordés à Justin. Quelques jours que ce dernier avait passés à trainer dans les jambes d'Amy qui, malgré un sens de la patience très développé, commençait à tendre vers une exaspération amicale et contrôlée.

**-Ecoute Honey, tu sais que je t'adore mais j'ai vraiment besoin de travailler, de m'entrainer. J'ai plusieurs castings super importants dans les jours qui arrivent et je ne serai jamais au top si je passe mon temps à démêler tes mystères professionnels et sentimentaux.**

En justocorps et collants, la rousse regardait Justin à travers l'immense miroir du studio de danse. Le blond, assis dans un coin avec un bloc de dessin sur les genoux avait passé la dernière demi-heure à griffonner en s'interrogeant tout haut.

**-Désolé, j'vais me contenter de dessiner pour éviter de te déranger,** s'excusa-t-il dans un sourire.

**-Tu sais quoi ?** Reprit elle en reprenant ses étirements, passionnée, malgré elle par les réflexions de son ami**, oublie Ethan et ses agissements étranges, il a dû péter un cable en pensant que lui et toi ça pouvait marcher à nouveau - pour peu que ça ait fonctionné un jour. Ce type est un petit con prétentieux qui ne vaut pas la peine qu'on se prenne la tête. Quant à savoir si ton chéri est bel et bien venu à ton expo, j'en sais pas plus que toi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que t'avais plutôt l'air persuadé que c'était lui ce soir là, alors perso j'suis plutôt décidée à croire ton intuition. D'après ce que tu m'as dit ce serait plutôt bien du genre de ton boyfriend d'agir comme ça. Alors maintenant arrête de ruminer, et passe à autre chose.**

Elle descendit en grand écart aussi facilement que le commun des mortels aurait fait un pas, et Justin soupira.

**-Tu dois avoir raison Amy.**

Passer à autre chose... Justin avait toujours été plutôt bon dans ce domaine. Tourner la page après un événement douloureux, toujours continuer à avancer peu importe ce qui lui arrivait et ne jamais regarder en arrière... C'était presque devenu une philosophie de vie. ..à part quand il s'agissait de Brian. Inexorablement, même en luttant contre, son chemin semblait toujours tendre à rejoindre celui du publicitaire. La vérité était que, même en combattant son attraction pour Brian de toute ses forces, il n'avait jamais pû s'en passer. Peu importe ce que le brun avait pu lui dire – même au début de leur relation – Justin n'était pas la seule personne dont il avait lui-même besoin. Non pas parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'épauler, le soutenir ou le protéger, bien que Brian faisait tout cela. Pas plus parce qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aimer et lui montrer de l'affection... Avec le mec qu'il s'était déniché, c'était aussi fou que d'attendre une de ces éclipses totale qui ne survient que tout les cinquante ans.

En réalité, depuis que Justin avait décidé de partir à New-York, depuis que leur mariage avait été annulé, il avait pris conscience que la seule chose dont il avait réellement besoin, c'était de la présence de Brian. Pas d'espérer mille et une chose de lui, de leur couple ou de leur avenir. Simplement que Brian soit là, son salaud attentionné, sans excuse et anti-monogamie et qui ne l'aimait jamais plus que lorsqu'il baisait quelqu'un d'autre.

(…)

Ce matin là, Brian n'arriva pas le premier au bureau. Aussi, tout le monde fut surpris de le voir débarquer sur les coups de 10h. Si bien que quand il passa devant l'accueil, Brian ne reconnut même pas le jeune homme derrière le bureau : un brun dans la vingtaine, avec des boucles désordonnées et une paire de lunettes Prada lui donnant un faux air intellectuel, qui manqua de s'étrangler en voyant son patron apparaître devant lui.

**-Bonjour Mr. Kinney. Comment allez-vous?** lâcha-t-il dans un souffle alors que Brian se voyait détailler de la tête aux pieds, le regard de l'hôte d'accueil glissant le long des fibres de son costume Armani, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres, la base de son cou et une partie de ses clavicules apparantes sous sa chemise ouverte sur le haut, puis, dans un instant de gêne, sur son entre-jambe. _Christ_, pensa Brian, est-ce qu'il y avait une clause implicite dans son agence qui stipulait qu'ils ne recrutaient que chez les homos? Ou tous les hétéros se transformaient-ils soudainement et magiquement en gay à son contact?

Brian choisit de ne pas lui répondre, se contentant de lui jeter un regard noir pour avoir oser ne serait-ce que poser la question et passa son chemin pour arrvier dans les bureaux.

A peine fut-il arrivé dans l'open-space qu'il hurla :

**-Cynthia !**

La blonde apparut derrière lui en courrant à moitié, une pile de dossier dans une main, un casque téléphonique vissé sur les oreilles. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la porte de son bureau puis reporta son attention sur son assistante.

**-Oui Brian?** demanda-t-elle après avoir mis en attente son interlocuteur.

**-Mon café et ma revue de presse hebdomadaire,** annonça-t-il, l'air d'attendre que ce qu'il demandait apparaisse devant lui et s'étonnant vraisemblablement que ce ne fusse pas le cas.

**-Je t'apporte ça tout de suite!** répondit-elle avant que la porte vitrée ne se referme sur son patron.

Elle appuya précipitamment sur un côté de son casque et lança à son interlocuteur :

**-Tu veux tous nous faire virer ou quoi ? Tu vois Brian arriver et t'es pas foutu de lancer sa commande? Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait de sa putain de revue de presse? Elle aurait dû être sur son bureau depuis des heures!**

A l'accueil, Jonathan s'agitait, affolé :

**-Je suis désolé Cynthia, j'ai pas eu le réflexe de le faire puisque j'arrive bien après d'habitude... Je vais te chercher tout ça immédiatemment. **

**-Et.., attends!.. vu son humeur et l'heure à laquelle il arrive, rajoute deux bagels et une omelette à sa commande habituelle, il a _encore_ l'air de ne pas avoir manger depuis des jours.**

**-Je suis en route.**

Et la conversation s'interrompit dans un clic. Cynthia reprit l'appel qu'elle avait mis en attente cinq minutes plus tôt et le conclut égalemment. Ensuite, elle chercha Ted pour passer son deuxième savon en trente secondes.

Lui et elle avaient développé une sorte de complicité dans leur mission de surveiller Brian depuis que celui-ci avait tourné en patron tyrannique.

**-SCHMIDT ! **cria-t-elle alors que celui sortait de la créative, **espèce de petit con !**

**-Belle Cynthia, que puis-je pour toi?** répondit-il ironiquement.

La blonde lança un rapide coup d'oeil dans son dos pour vérifier que Brian était toujours dans son bureau pour lâcher :

**-Brian était au Babylon hier soir, hein? Et tu le savais !**

Le comptable fronça les sourcils, un peu perdu :

**-Euuuh... Je n'y était pas personnellement mais c'est probable que... **commença-t-il, l'air de se demander ce qu'il avait manqué de si primordial... **et oh!** fit-il enfin alors que le souvenir de cette nuit lui revenait tout juste en mémoire.

**-C'est ça, "oh.",** siffla Cynthia.

**-Alonzo m'a effectivement appelé au milieu de la nuit, il devait être quelque chose comme... 4-5heures, je sais plus. En fermant la boîte, il a trouvé Brian dans le VIP lounge, complètement défoncé par son cocktail habituel.. Il savait pas quoi en faire, même en lui collant le cul dans un taxi, il n'était pas sûr qu'il arrive à retrouver le chemin de sa porte. D'habitude on s'arrange toujours pour que l'un de nous soit là pour le ramener même s'il ne s'en souvient probablement jamais... Mais personne n'a été prévenu hier de toute ****évidence, alors j'ai demandé à Alonzo de le ramener pour une fois et de ne pas le lâcher avant qu'il n'ait la tête dans l'oreiller... J'aurais dû envoyer un mail ce matin pour qu'on puisse s'ajuster avant qu'il arrive, je suis désolé, **termina-t-il.

**-En tout cas, ça explique l'humeur de chien... enfin pire que celle dont on a l'habitude, s'entend bien. Tu sais qu'on est le jour de l'hebdo en plus? Depuis qu'il fait importer toutes les revues artistiques New-Yorkaises, c'est catastrophique à chaque fois... Tu ferais bien de t'assurer que tout le monde est à jour dans son boulot.**

Ted hocha la tête. La journée promettait d'être longue.

**-..oh merde !** s'exclama-t-il alors que Cynthia s'apprêtait à tourner les talons.

Elle fit volte-face :

**-D'autres mauvaises nouvelles? **s'enquit-elle dans une grimace.

**-Dans ton hebdo là.. tu sais ce qu'il va y avoir?**

**-Des articles.. ?**

**-...sur les retombées de l'expo du gamin.**

**-Oh Christ! Si elles sont bonnes ça devrait...** tenta-t-elle avec un peu d'espoir.

**-Ca voudra juste dire que que le chemin new-yorkais s'ouvre encore plus largement devant Justin, et qu'il sera pas près de rentrer à la maison.**

**-Et si elles sont mauvaises...**

**-Ca voudra dire que le fils prodige a échoué, et ça ne va pas plus plaire à Sugar Daddy.**

**-Donc, ça veut dire que dans tous les cas... on est baisé?** conclut Cynthia.

**-Tu connais quelqu'un qui, un jour, n'a pas été baisé d'une façon ou d'une autre par Brian Kinney toi?**

Cynthia leva les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement.

**-J'imagine qu'on y survivra... Je file, faut que j'aille voir où en est Johnathan.. J'ai l'impression que ce gosse ne s'est pas rendu compte du merdier pour lequel il avait signé en acceptant ce job...**

**-Comme nous tous ! **

(...)

**-Johnathan!... enfin !**

L'interpellé leva la tête si tôt qu'il eut passé les portes du bâtiment, un sac fumant du café-resto le plus proche pendu à son bras, l'intégralité de la commande presse de Brian dans l'autre.

**-..Enfin? Je suis parti il à peine dix minutes! ****Et dis-moi... Pourquoi ils m'ont demandé si je bossais à Kinnetik et si c'était bien la commande de**_** Monsieur**_**Kinney?** demanda le jeune homme en désignant le sac en papier.

Cynthia aggrippa précipitamment la commande et le journaux et débita dans un souffle.

**-Ecoute je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer en détail comment fonctionne cette boîte mais il y a des choses que tu dois absolument savoir si tu ne veux pas retrouver ton corps dans un coin et tes couilles dans l'autre... La boîte a laissé des quantités astronomiques de fric dans ce café, c'est pour ça qu'ils se souviennent de nous, et qu'ils se soucient surtout de savoir qui on est. En plus de nous tous qui y passons régulièrement à l'heure de déjeuner, Brian a, pour ainsi dire, quasiment racheter la majorité de leur production de café latte, tellement sa consommation est.. inimaginable. Au delà de ça, ils sont ouverts presque 24h/24, donc ça nous permet de faire ajouter de la nourriture à intervalles réguliers et ce, quelque soit l'heure, quand on voit que Brian bosse trop, et qu'il force sur ses propres limites...**

**-Attends, attends!.. il ne mange pas autrement ?**

**-J'ai pas le temps Jo, laisse moi finir ! Ce n'est pas qu'il refuse de se nourrir, c'est juste qu'autrement, il ne pense pas à ça... L'important c'est qu'on s'est rapidement rendu compte que plus on faisait attention à son équilibre, du moins à sa santé physique, moins les choses étaient compliquées pour nous. Mais surtout, surtout sans jamais lui faire remarquer qu'on s'assure tous qu'il remplit ses besoins élémentaires : rentrer chez lui quelques heures, dormir, manger...ce genre de choses tu vois? Brian Kinney n'a besoin de personne tu comprends? Il survivrait sans nous, il n'est pas du genre à **_**réellement**_** se laisser dépérir... **Elle suspendit son discours un instant, se laissant le temps de refouler toutes les pensées qui lui disaient que son patron finirait vraiment par se laisser crever d'une façon ou d'une autre à ce rythme là. **...c'est juste qu'on préfère se rendre la vie un peu plus facile.**

Le regard ébahi, les sourcils haussés, Johnathan semblait complètement interloqué. Quand il avait décroché ce job à Kinnetik, tout son entourage lui avait assuré qu'il venait d'obtenir un travail de rêve. Après tout l'agence était une entreprise jeune, dynamique et la plus en vogue de la région après seulement deux ans d'existence. L'avoir couché sur son CV était nécessairement un point très valorisant. Mais depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler ici il y a quelque jours, il avait surtout l'impression d'avoir aterri dans un asile dirigé par le plus atteint des patients.

**-Mais.. C'est n'importe quoi, ce type est complètement taré..!**

**-Je sais que ça semble dingue mais il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. C'est... c'était même quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Exigeant certes, mais pas chiant quand on savait ce qu'il attendait. C'est juste que... Sa vie n'est pas facile depuis quelques mois, et il n'a plus que la boîte qui puisse l'occuper réellement, du coup il a pratiquement emménagé ici... En tout cas, la règle impérative pour toi, c'est de ne jamais faire d'erreur dans ton boulot et de ne lui parler que de ça si tu es ammené à t'adresser à lui. Toutes les formules usuelles de politesse, les «Comment allez-vous» et les «Bonne soirée», tu peux les oublier. _Jamais rien d'autre_ que le boulot compris? **

Johnathan grimaça :

**-Oops...**

Cynthia leva les yeux en soupirant :

**-Je suppose que si tu es toujours là, et entier, c'est qu'il n'a pas dû en tenir compte, tu as de la chance...**

La sonnerie de son téléphone portable l'interrompit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : plus de trois minutes s'étaient écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Johnathan. C'est à dire une bonne vingtaine de minutes depuis l'arrivée de Brian à Kinnetik. Elle décrocha tout de même rapidement.

**-Oui?** fit-elle dans le micro de son casque.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment puis s'exclama...

**-**_**Shit**_**! J'arrive tout de suite!**

..avant de recoller tous les paquets dans les bras ballants du jeune homme.

**-Tu vas devoir gérer ça, j'dois m'occuper d'un truc vraiment, _vraiment_ important. **

**-Hein?**

Elle avait déjà tourné les talons dans une tornade de boucles blondes.

**-Grouille! **lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

(...)

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Justin sentit que la matinée était déjà bien entamée - voire presque déjà terminée. Il était sorti hier soir, désespéré de se changer les idées. Il avait flirté un peu avec un mec, avant de laisser tomber. Déjà, ledit mec était tombé à ses pieds en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire : aucun challenge, aucun jeu... En définitive, rien d'excitant. Ensuite, il n'était finalement plus d'humeur. Justin n'avait toujours aimé s'amuser qu'en présence d'un partenaire de jeu. Seul, la situation perdait beaucoup de son fun. Enfin, il avait définitivement tourné les talons quand il s'était une fois de plus rendu compte qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur un grand, les cheveux châtains, dans la trentaine. Il en avait plus qu'assez des ersatz.

Décidant qu'il était assez reposé vu l'heure peu tardive à laquelle il était rentré, Justin ouvrit les yeux, repoussa la couette et sortit de son lit. Il traversa son studio baigné de lumière et alla directement enclenché la machine à café, puis il mit à décongeler quelques bagels au micro-onde. Et pour patienter, il s'alluma une cigarette.

Il avait recommencer à fumer très régulièrement quasiment sitôt qu'il avait emménagé à New-York. En tirant sur sa Lucky Strike, il passa en revue le programme de sa journée - ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Amy avait des castings fermés au public toute la journée, il était donc exclu qu'il traine avec elle aujourd'hui. Peut-être pourrait-il passer la voir ce soir, si ses auditions ne prenaient pas trop de retard et si elle n'était pas épuisée en en sortant. Avant ça, Justin avait rendez-vous avec Jake vers 16h.

Un peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le vernissage et il était temps de faire le bilan de la revue de presse hebdomadaire et des quelques quotidiens qui pourraient s'y être interessés, mais surtout l'heure pour Justin de récupérer son pourcentage sur les premiers versements liés à la vente de ses toiles.

(...)

_Fuck, il n'aurait jamais du sortir hier soir._

C'est l'idée qui tournait dans la tête de Brian, assis à son bureau, les paumes appuyées contre les paupières dans l'espoir de les rendre moins lourdes et de combattre son mal de tête.

Depuis qu'il était rentré de New-York, il avait de plus en plus de mal à écouter ses propres limites, ne cherchant même plus à se retenir quand il les dépassait. Finir à l'envers chaque soir où il n'avait pas assez de travail pour lui occuper l'esprit et où il finissait indubitablement au Babylon, plus défoncé que jamais avec un mec anonyme à chaque bras, avait complètement cessé de le préoccuper.

Après tout, ses deux affaires marchaient plus que bien, il vivait dans un loft hyper-design, possédait la moitié d'un manoir anglais et surtout, il était toujours Brian Kinney _for fuck's sake_. De quoi aurait-il dû se préoccuper?

La vérité était que Brian n'avait jamais pensé que sa vie pouvait être le théâtre d'un plus grand merdier qu'elle ne l'était avant cette putain d'expo. C'était pourtant le cas. Justin était la seule personne qui l'ameneait à espérer. A avoir des attentes vis-à-vis du futur. Et incontestablement, la chute qui s'en suivait laissait des balafres beaucoup plus douloureuses que celles qu'il avait éprouvé auparavant.

Voir le travail de Justin, une parcelle de sa vie New-Yorkaise avait rendu les choses cruellement plus sensibles, plus concrètes. Les tableaux de Justin étaient destinés à être vus, admirés, vendus et encensés par la critique... Pas à moisir dans une gallerie de Pittsburgh.

La certitude qu'il avait eu devant son portrait, celle que Justin finirait par rentrer, par lui revenir, s'effilochait considérablement. Non pas que Justin ne le voulait pas, mais l'artiste qu'il était ne pouvait décemment pas avorter net une carrière en pleine expension. Combien de temps ce serait écoulé avant que les choses ne ralentissent, et qu'il puisse enfin rentrer à la maison? Plusieurs années, peut être même plus. Du temps, toujours du temps. C'était bien ce qui bouffait Brian. Et ce qui finirait par peser à Justin. Alors, si le petit ne pouvait pas rentrer... Est-ce que la seule solution pour rendre un peu de logique et d'équilibre à sa vie était pour lui de commencer les allers-retours là bas, d'assumer une relation à distance? De _déménager_ à New-York?

_Christ_, il ne savait même pas comment il était rentré chez lui. Il s'était juste réveillé en sursaut d'un inième cauchemard aux alentours de 8h ce matin. Quand il avait voulu se rendre à l'agence, il n'avait pas retrouvé sa Corvette et avait appelé un taxi. Il devrait repasser ce soir au club pour récupérer sa caisse.

Il releva la tête aux quelques coups frappés à sa porte. D'un signe de tête, Brian fit entrer un jeune homme portant sa revue de presse et ce qui semblait être... un petit déjeuner. Déjà exédé, le publicitaire pinca l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index.

**-Vous êtes qui vous au juste? Et qu'est-ce que fout Cynthia? **

**-Johnathan... Je suis Johnathan, de l'accueil,** répondit-il maladroitement en posant tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras devant Brian.

Brian leva un sourcil, l'air de se demander qui collé un empoté pareil à l'accueil de son agence et ne fit même pas la connexion avec le visage qu'il avait vu en arrivant.

**-Et Cynthia a été appelé.. ailleurs,** continua-t-il en bafouillant.

Mais Brian ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait déjà avalé une grande gorgée de son latté avant d'inspecter le reste du contenu du sac.

**-..qu'est ce que c'est supposé être, ça? **demanda-t-il en sortant les bagels et la boite contenant l'omelette.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Johnathan gigota légèrement s'appuyant sur un pied, puis l'autre.

**-Ehm.. C'est Cynthia qui.. **

**-Whatever,** le coupa Brian en soupirant. Si Cynthia avait eu un oeil dessus, il pourrait le manger sans craindre une saturation de lipides. **Get out.**

Et le jeune homme disparu sans se le faire répéter.

Brian vérifia le planning et s'assura qu'il avait assez de temps pour un petit déjeuner et pour éplucher les journaux de la semaine immédiatement.

Il l'avait. Alors il mordit dans un bagel et commença à feuilleter un magazine New-Yorkais.

(...)

Justin remonta chez lui les bras chargés de journaux et de magazines. En relevant le courrier, il avait découvert que Jake lui avait fait envoyé un exemplaire de toutes les revues qui avaient couvert le vernissage et l'expo en général. L'idée était bonne et arrangeait Justin, aussi il s'étonna que Jake ait pu l'avoir. En ayant déjà connaissance de la critique, le meeting de cet après-midi n'en serait que plus bref. Et moins l'artiste passait de temps avec son agent, mieux il se portait.

Il se versa une grande tasse de café, y ajouta les deux kilos de sucre réglementaires et sortit les bagels du micro-ondes. Il feuilleta deux premières revues artistiques de moyennes renommées où quelques articles sur l'exposition et les artistes qui y avaient exposé apparaissaient, lui inclus. Mais rien qui puisse générer un buzz ou faire faire un bond à sa carrière, à moins d'un énorme coup de chance.

Ensuite, il ouvrit le magazine _Artforum_.

Ah, ça, c'était un article qui allait faire du bruit dans le mico-cosmos artistique new-yorkais.

**-Holy Shit..!** lâcha l'artiste en manquant de s'étrangeler.

(...)

**-FUCK! **hurla Brian.

...c'était une blague. Une putain de grosse blague. Il n'avait pas réellement ce qu'il pensait avoir sous les yeux. Une blague. Définitivement, une blague. Oh le gamin allait avoir son buzz, aucun doute la dessus. Sur quoi allait-il buzzer, c'était ça la véritable question.

Et dire qu'il avait émis mentalement l'idée de prendre un avion pour New-York quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait putain d'envisagé d'aller tenter de trouver une solution. Et maintenant, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder toute cette merde étalée devant lui sur deux doubles pages.

Ca avait beau ne pas ressembler à Justin, c'était bien là. Quatre pages de roman photos, d'une romance digne des films de série B.

Son Sunshine et cet abruti de violoniste qui se prenait pour un génie.

Tout y était : le supsense, le talent, la passion simulée.. les (Brian buta mentalement sur le mot) retrouvailles, tout pour attirer le lecteur exactement sur la publicité pour le CD et les dates de tournée de Mister Pagagnini Junior qui s'étalait en 2 par 3 sur la dernière page. Ce petit crétin utilisait Justin pour faire sa promo. Comment Justin n'avait-il pas pu voir ça? Comment avait-il pu se laisser embobiner par ce beau parleur une deuxième fois? C'était un nouveau cauchemard, et Brian allait se réveiller. Ca ne pouvait être que ça.

Il avait beau ne pas vouloir les voir, les photos lui sautaient aux yeux, attiraient son regard et son attention était irrémédiablement ramenée sur leurs visages. Celui de Justin surtout. Le blond était d'ailleurs plus jeune sur les premières... Bordel, les clichés dataient de leur histoire vieille de 3 ans, ici, à Pittsburgh. Brian n'avait jamais rien sû à propos de ce qui c'était passé à ce moment là entre les deux artistes et il n'avait surtout jamais cherché à le savoir parce qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir gérer ces informations.

Ce n'était pas d'imaginer Justin avec quelqu'un d'autre qui le rebutait, il avait eu cela sous les yeux des dizaines de fois sans s'en formaliser outre-mesure. Souvent, c'était même plutôt hot. C'était de savoir que son Sunshine avait partagé le quotidien de quelqu'un, qu'il s'était endormi le soir et réveillé le matin en ayant une autre présence à ses côtés qui donnait la nausée à Brian. Il y avait quelqu'un pour qui Justin était resté. Quelqu'un pour qui il n'était pas rentré à la maison. Quelqu'un face à qui Brian était momentanément passé second, selon ce qu'avait ressenti Justin à l'époque du moins. C'était une des expériences novatrices que Brian avait vécu au contact de Justin. Cette forme étrange de.. Jalousie.

Après l'épisode "Ethan", Brian avait veillé à garder Justin près de lui, même quand celui-ci vivait officiellement en collocation avec Daphne. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas vraiment changé son mode de vie, simplement modifié quelques unes de ses habitudes. Comme naturellement prendre le pli de rentrer chaque soir avec Justin, peu important le nombre de mecs qu'il avait baisé pendant la journée ou la soirée.

Puis, quand il était revenu de la Liberty Ride, il avait tiré quelques conclusions. D'abord, qu'il pouvait survivre à la maladie, au cancer et à son imperfection physique, même innaparente. Ensuite, qu'il était capable de faire des bonnes - nobles - choses indépendamment de tout intérêt personnel. La "maison Vic Grassi" en était le témoin. Enfin, que s'il était capable de passer à travers tout ça, et d'en sortir indemne, il n'y avait qu'une chose dont il ne se relèverait pas. Celle de perdre Justin définitivement. C'est la synthèse de toute ces conclusions qui l'avait poussé à demander à Justin de réemménager au loft. Après tout, s'il venait de prouver qu'il était capable d'être quelqu'un de bien, peut être qu'il pouvait être à la hauteur de Justin. Peut être qu'il avait mérité un rayon de soleil.

Ca, et le fait qu'il en crevait d'envie aussi.

Et tout ce dont il avait cherché à se protéger depuis là s'affichait en couleurs brillantes sur papier glacé.

Bordel, ça faisait mal. Comment ce gamin pouvait-il avoir le pouvoir de lui faire aussi mal?

(...)

Moins d'une heure après avoir ouvert _l'Artforum_, Justin débarquait dans le bureau de Jake sans même chercher à s'annoncer.

**-Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication Carver - miraculeuse même!** siffla Justin, les mâchoires serrées.

Mais Jackson Carver n'était pas la seule personne présente dans la pièce. Lui était assis dans son large fauteuil en cuir noir, accoudé à son bureau massif en bois sombre. Peter Burnett était là égalemment, légèrement en retrait par rapport à son collègue, comme un bras droit en attente d'instruction. Cet enfoiré d'Ethan lui tournait légèrement le dos, un peu en retrait près de la fenêtre, le regard fixé quelque part au dehors. Une quatrième personne était là, quelqu'un que Justin n'avait encore jamais rencontré. En entrant, il eut l'impression d'avoir interrompu une discussion, ce qui ne le dérangea pas une seconde.

**-Une explication pour quoi Taylor? **

**-Pour **_**quoi **_**? POUR QUOI ? Pour ce torchon et son histoire mensongère aux relans de romance écoeurante, voilà pourquoi tu me dois une explication**, dit Justin en agitant l'exemplaire du magazine qu'il avait toujours dans la main.

**-Oh, excusez-nous Monsieur Taylor, pour vous avoir offert la meilleure publicité possible dans un des magazines d'art le plus réputé de cette ville !**

**-Tout ce que vous avez fait c'est coller une cuillère en argent dans la bouche de ce petit con!**, cracha Justin, pointant alors le violonosite.

**-Mais ça fait partie de la stratégie! Max Rowling ici présent, est le contact de Pete au magazine, nous a aidé à monter ce petit arrangement dont _tu_ es le prochain bénéficiaire. En poursuivant cette petite simulation, on vous assure une publicité durable à tout les deux. Ethan nous a parlé de votre passé commun, ça ne vrai pas poser de problème, n'est-ce pas? Si nous ne t'avons pas mis au courant plus tôt, c'est uniquement pour conserver un maximum de spontanéité dans vos échanges. Mais assied-toi Justin, qu'on planifie tout ça.**

Ecoeuré, Justin secoua la tête. Pour qui le prenait-il à lui servir un discours de marketing de seconde zone en pensant qu'il allait avalé ses conneries? Il fréquentait – _avait_ fréquenté – le meilleur publicitaire de Pennyslvanie, peut être même de tout le pays, pendant cinq ans, il en avait tout de même gardé quelques pratiques élementaires de Brian _fucking_ Kinney.

...En publicité aussi.

**-Planifier? Tu te fiches vraiment de moi? Je refuse d'être associé à ce type pour ma promotion ou pour n'importe quoi d'autre et il est hors de question que je simule quoi que ce soit. **

**-Tu.. refuses? Taylor, je te l'ai déjà dit que la seule chose sur laquelle tu avais ton mot à dire, c'était sur les croûtes que tu peins. Tout le reste, c'est moi qui gère.**

**-Et bien, peut être que mes croûtes et moi allons vous laisser, toi et ta petite équipe vous débrouiller sans nous, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Maintenant donne moi mon chèque.**

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce quand Justin tendit la main vers Jake, attendant son dû.

**-Tu espères vraiment faire carrière tout seul ? Parce que crois moi, aucun autre agent ne considerera plus ton caractère artistico-drama queen que je ne le fais déjà. **

**-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'espère plus faire carrière avec toi. En fait, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais voulu. Alors, file moi ce putain de chèque que je puisse m'épargner le déplaisir de ta présence pour le restant de ma vie. **

Jake poussa le versement vers Justin sans dire un mot. L'artiste s'en empara et jeta un coup d'oeil au montant. Il aurait au moins le temps de se retourner.

Ensuite il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte.

(...)

Il avait réussi l'exploit de tomber encore plus bas. Brian battait tous les records en ce moment, et il s'était encore un peu plus dégouté quand il avait pénétré dans ce bar miteux qui puait le cigare. Une odeur de renonciation à la vie, de perte totale d'espoir aux relans de Jack Kinney. Il n'y avait rien de plus éloigné de l'image de Justin, et c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle Brian avait atterri ici, au milieu de tous ses hétéros, à peine sortis du travail et fuyant un mariage bancal, sinon catastrophique.

**-Un double Chivas Regal**, commanda Brian en s'allumant une cigarette.

Avec combien de choses allait-il encore devoir dealer? Que Justin soit parti à New-York était une chose, qu'ils avaient décidé tous les deux. Que Gus se soit envolé pour le Canada exactement la même semaine avait rendu les choses plus difficiles, mais il avait donné son accord pour ça, alors il avait appris à l'accepter. Que Justin fréquente quelqu'un une fois là bas et tourne la page qui était la leur, il l'avait imaginé plus d'une fois, s'était projeté dans cet avenir potentiel pour mieux s'en protéger. Mais ça, maintenant.. C'était au-delà de ce qu'il avait pu imaginé. Pour cause, ça ne ressemblait même pas à Justin. Le Justin qu'il connaissait n'aurait jamais mis en scène sa vie privée pour les besoins de sa promo. Le Justin qui était venu à sa porte pendant la seule journée où il était à Pittsburgh ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir d'une relation, de ne pas en avoir besoin dans l'immédiat. Pas d'une autre que la leur en tout cas. Mais plus que tout, le Justin qui lui avait offert l'intégralité de la signification de son expo, qui avait dédié une douzaine de ces tableaux à leur histoire ne pouvait pas avoir remis le couvert avec cet idiot de violoniste. Justin ne pouvait définitivement pas avoir souhaité ça. Pas comme ça.

Trois verres et deux cigarettes plus tard, il s'était convaincu que cette histoire était bidon. Les photos du magazines étaient si précisément ancrés dans ses pupilles qu'il avait pu les faire défiler mentalement, encore et encore sans même avoir les clichés sous les yeux. Et les choses ne collaient définitivement pas. Les images qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur une relation étaient les plus vieilles, celles de Pittsburgh. Il était fort probable que ce Ian, ou peu importait comment il s'appellait, ait lui même fourni les illustrations. Les plus récentes, à New-York, étaient prise à la dérobée, pour la plupart et ne suggéraient rien du tout si elles n'étaient pas soutenues par les précédentes. Quant aux dernières, elle s'apparantaient clairement à une paparazzade, floues, prises à distance dans la rue. C'est Ethan qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Justin, lui qui l'avait embrassé - ou tenté de. Justin ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression de répondre aux attentions de son vis-à-vis, ni même de les désirer. Tout le récit était juste exhalté par le journaliste, soulignant une passion brûlante là où il n'y avait rien, soutenu par une mise en page, une présentation. De la communication, rien de plus. Brian avait failli se faire berner par ses propres armes. Il s'était fait avoir même, l'espace d'un instant. Et puis après tout, c'était une publicité pour le violoniste qui terminait l'article, pas pour l'exposition de Justin.

_Christ_, si ce connard avait fait mal à Sunshine en se servant de lui, Brian allait le bousiller.

**-Un autre,** commanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

**-Gamin, tu devrais rentrez chez toi, t'as assez bu comme ça. **

Brian jeta un coup d'oeil vers le barman. Exactement le même que celui qui avait servi les derniers verres qu'il avait bu avec son père. Grisonnant. Bedonnant. Tout ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais devenir.

**-Je ne crois pas que vous n'ayiez jamais refuser un verre à mon père, ni que vous l'ayez déjà renvoyé sobre chez lui.. Donc servez-moi ce fichu whisky. **

L'antique propriétaire du bar fronça les sourcils, regardant cet homme qui avait l'air plus brisé que les nombreux individus qui avait essuyé son bar. Comment pouvait-on autant s'égaré dans sa vie et ne pas parvenir à retrouver son chemin?

-**Qui est ton père Kiddo ?**

Brian planta ses yeux dans ceux du barman, parce qu'il savait qu'il ressemblait à son père plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Un Kinney était un Kinney après tout, le message passerait sans un mot. Et en effet, le vieil homme reconnu le fils de Jack immédiatemment. Ce regard, il l'avait de toute façon vu des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Un regard de colère contre tout et contre tout le monde, surtout contre soi-même. Le regard d'un Kinney dont la vie lui échappait complètement.

Mais ce gamin avait définitivement quelque chose en plus.

Jack était juste l'un de ces types qu'on savait ne pas devoir emmerder si l'on ne voulait pas se prendre un crochet en retour. Ce petit ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression d'être prêt à vous coller un oeil au beurre noir à la moindre occasion – même s'il aurait pu, s'il l'avait voulu. Sa simple présence vous faisait juste sentir complètement insignifiant. Misérable. Il irradiait de ce putain de charisme qui vous faisait douter de vous même. Perdre totalement votre confiance en ce que vous étiez. Estimer qu'il était plus prudent de se ranger de son côté plutôt que de s'opposer à lui.

Alors quand Brian Kinney allongea la monnaie pour deux verres supplémentaires, le vieil homme décida de le servir et de retourner s'occuper de ses affaires.

(…)

Encore une fois, Justin se dit que sa capacité à rester calme en toutes circonstances – disons presque toutes – était fortement utile. Son lourd passé n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés après tout. S'il ne s'était pas posé les bonnes question au sortir du bureau de Jake, il aurait probablement foncé droit vers l'aéroport. Mais il y avait deux-trois choses qu'il devait régler auparavant.

Justin avait d'abord appelé la société de livraison, qui faisait régulièrement la navette entre son atelier, son studio et les expos. Puis il avait hélé un taxi. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il arrivait à la galerie.

Ash n'était pas là, et Justin se dit que ce n'était pas plus mal. C'était une chose de moins à gérer. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers l'accueil.

**-Mr. Taylor ! **L'acceuillit l'hôtesse dans son éternel tailleur incipide.

Justin s'éclaircit doucement la gorge et se pencha par dessus le comptoir.

**-Felicia..** commença-t-il doucement. **Je suis content de tomber sur vous, j'ai crains de tomber sur votre pause déjeuner. **Il envoya un de ses sourires signatures pour faire passer sa flatterie pour un pur geste de sympathie spontanée.

**-Tout le plaisir est pour moi,** répondit-elle, un peu troublée, se demandant vaguement si son bureau était soudainement devenu le lieu de rendez-vous de tous les hommes les plus sexys du pays.

**-Ecoutez,** poursuivit Justin, **le service de livraison va arriver d'ici peu, nous récupérons juste quelques unes de mes toiles. Nous ne serons pas longs, pour ne pas déranger l'activité de la galerie. Ca ne vous ennuie pas, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Non.. bien sûr que non. Tant que tout est en ordre avec Monsieur Ash et Monsieur Carver. **

**-Aucun problème. **

Avec une nouvelle oeillade appuyée et un sourire, Justin évita toutes explications supplémentaires. Pendant les quelques minutes où il attendit l'arrivée des employés de livraison, Justin pensa qu'il était définitivement devenu très doué dans l'exercice de séduire les gens quand il s'en donnait la peine et qu'il mettait de côté sa méfiance et la distance naturelle qu'il installait vis-à-vis d'autrui. Il n'avait même pas eu à allonger de pot-de-vin en forme de billets verts pour convaincre. Brian aurait été fier de lui. Ou antant dire qu'il se serait contenté d'un regard un peu plus long qu'à l'ordinaire, d'un de ses sourire en coin et d'une remarque sarcastique.

God, ce qu'il lui manquait.

Quand les livreurs arrivèrent, Justin leur désigna quelques unes de ses toiles en se retenant de ne pas embarquer son portrait de Brian avec. Pendant que les hommes emballaient ses tableaux, il contempla le corps de son ex-futur époux, immobile et figé dans sa perfection sous ses coups de pinceaux. Il espérait vraiment que c'était Brian qui était venu acheter ce tableau parce qu'il serait douloureux de le savoir possédé par un anonyme et de ne probablement jamais le revoir.

Arrachant son regard à l'observation de sa toile, Justin inscrivit l'adresse d'Amy sur le bulletin de livraison. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve un autre lieu pour stocker ses toiles après son départ. Une société de transport était beaucoup trop traçable. Un ami de la belle rousse et une camionnette banalisée serait beaucoup plus discrets. Avant de partir, il remercia Felicia et échangea quelques mots avec elle pour dissiper d'éventuels doutes et disparu à nouveau dans un taxi.

La route n'était plus très longue maintenant.

(…)

-**Brian?** S'étonna la voix de la jeune fille en décrochant son téléphone après avoir vu l'identifiant s'afficher sur son écran.

-**Hellooo Darling!**, lui répondit la voix sexy et séductrice du trentenaire.

-**Oh Brian... **soupira Daphne. **Tu es encore complètement ivre. Où est-ce que tu es, je viens te chercher.**

-**J'-J'ai.. pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi... Pourquoi tu te préoccupes pas de ton meilleur ami hein? C'est lui qui prend des putains de décisions de merde.**

**-Brian, dis moi juste où tu es.**

Il y eux un silence, puis le bruit d'un verre qu'on repose brusquement.

-**Dans le bar à l'angle de Watson et de Stevenson. **

**-J'arrive.**

(.)

-..**tu te fous de moi? Qu'est-ce que cet idiot vient faire dans l'histoire?** S'exclama Daphne un moment plus tard, un oeil sur la route l'autre sur Brian qui venait plus ou moins de lui raconter ce qu'il était arrivé depuis ce matin.

L'homme passa une main sur son front, ébourrifant ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Ses pensées se mélangeaient dans son esprit et il n'arrivait pas à séparer ce en quoi il croyait de tout le reste.

-**Nan, je me fous pas toi. Un soir, il se présente à ma porte en me suppliant presque de le baiser, de le prendre contre ce putain de mur et une seconde après, il se retrouve à nouveau dans les bras de cet abruti..je comprends pas. Je comprends vraiment pas.**

Du coin de l'oeil, la jeune femme vit les doigts de Brian se crisper sur son crâne.

**-Je crois que Pagagnini se sert de Sunshine.** Il marqua une pause, et Daphne tiqua sur le surnom. Evidemment elle connaissait son existence mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendu dans la bouche de Brian. C'était quelque chose qui sonnait tellement naturellement qu'elle décida de ne pas relever. **Je vais bousiller cette petite merde de violoniste prétentieux,** ajouta Brian.

**-Tu devrais parler à Justin, je suis certaine qu'il t'expliquerait ce qu'il s'est passé.**

Brian fronça les sourcils et pivota légèrement sa tête vers Daphne.

**-Tu sais quelque chose?**

**-Non, non je t'assure que non,** répondit-elle précipitamment. Avec mon boulot, j'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler depuis des jours. **Mais je sais au moins que ce petit con aux cheveux gras n'est jamais arrivé à la hauteur de ton orteil aux yeux de Justin. Mince, il est dingue de toi depuis toujours !**

Sans qu'il puisse le retenir, une étincelle s'alluma dans le regard de Brian et quelque chose remua à l'intérieur de son ventre. Si quelqu'un connaissait Justin – en dehors de lui-même – c'était bien Daphne. Mal à l'aise avec les sentiments que Justin éprouvait pour lui – presqu'autant qu'avec les sentiments que lui-même ressentait pour le gamin, il dévia subtilement le sujet.

**-Amy ne t'a rien non plus?** Demanda-t-il doucement.

**-Non plus. C'est une période d'audition pour elle. Avec les entrainements elle a vraiment le temps de rien en dehors de la danse.**

Brian ne répondit pas, mais Daphne qui observait son comportement depuis plus de cinq ans perçut très bien ce qu'il pensait.

**-Justin sait s'occuper de lui. Et Je suis sûre qu'Amy veille tout de même sur ta petite tête blonde. **

Il pinça les lèvres, retenant une nouvelle réflexion.

**-Pas d'aussi près que tu ne l'aurais fait, c'est vrai,** sourit-elle.

**-Ca tu vois... J'espère bien,** répondit-il un air malicieux pendu aux coins des lèvres.

Un silence enveloppa l'habitacle pendant quelques instants, l'un comme l'autre perdu dans leurs propres pensées, toutes tournées vers New York.

**-Je te dépose chez toi?** Finit par demander Daphne.

**-Non. ..enfin si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfererais retourner à l'agence. J'ai vraiment pas envie de voir le loft pour l'instant. **

Daphne se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir les questions qui la démangeaient et qui auraient certainement mis mal à l'aise l'homme à ses côtés.

**-Aucun problème, Brian.**

(...)

Ses affaires étaient empactées dans deux sacs de voyages qui attendaient patiemment à côté de la porte. Plus patiemment que Justin en tout cas. Il avait soigneusement rangé la plupart de ses travaux en cours dans un carton à dessin. Son numéro de réservation pour un vol qui décolerait le lendemain dans la matinée avait été clairement noté sur un post-it, glissé avec précaution dans son porte-feuille.

Et maintenant, Justin attendait.

(…)

Parfois, quand on s'est deconnecté de ses émotions pendant si longtemps, le réveil a quelque chose de brutal.

On dit souvent que l'on ressent d'abord à travers le cerveau, que tous les procédés chimiques qui produisent les émotions débutent à l'intérieur de la boîte crânienne. Peu importait à Brian qui avait théorisé une idée pareille. A cet instant, il n'avait qu'une chose à leur répondre.

Bullshit.

Au moment même où Brian avait relevé la grille du monte-charge, il avait cessé de réfléchir. Quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la silhouette blonde, assise – le menton appuyé sur ses genoux relevés – entre deux sacs de voyages, un carton à dessin et un exemplaire froissé et chiffoné d'_Artforum_, Brian avait senti son cerveau se déconnecter de son corps, comme pour ne pas avoir à dealer avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à le traverser, toutes les émotions qui allaient naître et se répandre dans son corps, sans l'intervention de son esprit. Sans support cérébral, Brian n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Il avait fait s'évaporer beaucoup trop d'apparitions en essayant de les approcher de trop près pour prendre le risque d'effacer celle-ci. Même si, à cet instant, il se savait sobre si on exceptait le taux de caféïne mêlée à du glucose qui maintenait son corps debout.

Prudent, Brian laissa donc son vis-à-vis se relever et faire les premiers pas vers lui.

**-Je... J'ai besoin d'un avocat**, dit la voix de Justin dans un demi sourire qui s'entendait jusque dans la tonalité de ses mots.

Puis deux bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Brian et un corps se pressa contre le sien. Il sembla un instant qu'il ne maitrisait plus son corps non plus, puisque celui-ci ne semblait vouloir répondre à aucune intention. Et, quand il se rappela qu'il était toujours censé apprivoisonner ses poumons en oxygène, il prit une première inspiration.

L'odeur si propre à Justin le frappa de plein fouet, et ré-ouvrit toutes les vannes d'un coup. Toutes celles qu'il avait fermées depuis des mois. Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, ni même penser à le retenir, l'étau de ses bras se referma autour de Justin pour le serrer contre son torse. Si proche. Si fort.

Bordel, ça faisait mal. Comme une vague puissante qui vous submerge et à laquelle Brian ne s'était pas attendue. Il n'était surtout pas certain de pouvoir rester debout face à elle, convaincu qu'aucun corps humain n'ait été conçu pour être le vecteur d'une énergie aussi absolue.

De tout ceux qui avaient tenté de lui parler d'amour, de le «convertir», Brian n'avait encore jamais entendu parler de cette douleur. Evidemment, il savait que l'amour pouvait faire mal – plus que n'importe quoi d'autre – il en avait assez fait l'expérience pour le comprendre. Parce que l'amour était avant tout le don de tous les moyens de vous détruire – et l'autorisation de s'en servir. Une demande à être blessé. Offrir cette arme semi-précieuse comme un permis de vous exécuter.

I love you, _hurt me. Kill me._

Mais avec le coprs de Justin au creux du sien, il n'était pas question de cela.

Quand on porte autant d'amour pour quelqu'un à l'intérieur de soi, il finit par vouloir sortir. Et en faisant son chemin à l'intérieur d'un corps définitivement pas assez fort pour le porter, il finit par tout détruire sur son passage. Il balaye tout, absolument tout, pour demeurer la seule chose que vous êtes capables de ressentir.

Si fort que ça fait mal.

-**You're here.**

* * *

><p>... Je sais, c'est un peu cruel. J'ai beaucoup hésité quand au sadisme de la fin de ce chapitre, et finalement j'le trouvai très bien comme ça, donc je l'ai gardé :D Mon chapitre 6 pourra avoir exactement la forme que je veux comme ça en plus. J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu malgré mes doutes sur quelques scènespassages, et qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreur de mis en page par le transfert sur FF(.)net, vu que je n'ai pas tellement le temps de vérifier.

Les premières lignes du prochain chapitre noircissent déjà quelques feuilles de brouillon, donc (j'espère) à très vite...

K.


	6. Chapter 6

J'ai un peu envie de vous dire que je suis complètement désolée, mais pour une nana qui signe ses posts avec with no apologies, c'est pas hyper cohérent. Mais je vous dois au moins quelques explications.

La majeur partie de ce chapitre est écrite depuis très longtemps en fait, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, j'avais le nez constamment dessus, à vouloir modifier/rajouter sans cesse des trucs etc. (encore là, dans mon plan initial, y'avait au moins une ou deux scènes en plus, mais je me suis dit que si je postais pas maintenant, j'posterai jamais...), du coup j'ai voulu prendre un peu de recul sur le truc, et j'ai fini par le mettre de côté pour un temps. J'ai même mis quasiment complètement QaF de côté pour un temps, parce que j'étais dedans depuis plus d'un an en non-stop, et que j'avais besoin d'un peu de vacances ;-) Bref, je me suis consacrée à d'autres choses ET j'ai été aussi archi-prise par ma fin de semestre. Entre tout ça, il y a évidemment eu le week-end de convention Rise'n'Shine à Cologne (il y en a parmi vous qui y étiez d'ailleurs?) qui a été l'un des plus émouvant et merveilleux de ma petite vie.

Bref, le temps de se remettre de tout ça, et de réouvrir la page du chapitre 6 pour le rendre publiable, ça nous rend au 22 juin à 1h15. Maintenant quoi.

Je m'étais également promis de vous faire d'immense merci, alors j'vais essayer de prendre un peu de temps pour ça.

Miliampere : On peut pas dire que je me sois grouillé, mais j'espère quand même que le chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas (:

Hell71 : Merci pour tes commentaires toujours aussi réguliers (ET pour ton MP, même si ça date un peu maintenant, je m'y attendais pas du tout !). Ravie que tu aies apprécié l'histoire de Brandon, qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà. Tes compliments me font toujours hyper plaisir. Et loin de moi l'idée d'être sadique, cette attente n'était pas du tout préméditée!

Ludovikka : C'est adorable d'essayer de me rassurer, même je suis pas certaine que ça marche. J'adore le fait de nourrir la détestation de cet idiot de violoniste, j'en suis tout à fait honorée!

Mitch1974 : Merciii ! Lions-nous tous ensemble dans la détestation de ce petit crétin d'Ethan !

Clina9 : La revieweuse de foliiie 3 En plus de complètement hallucinée sur ton MP, tu fais aussi des commentaires de dingue. MERCI infiniment de prendre la peine de détaillé ce que tu as pensé à chaque fois. T'es loin d'être avare de compliments en plus, ce qui n'enlève rien au plaisir de te lire. Mercimercimercimerci...

La Mezzanine : Une petite nouveeeeeelle :D Mes sincères condoléances pour avoir fini la série déjà! Ensuite, j'comprends tout à fait la volonté de chercher des caractères respectés. Dans la mesure de l'adaptable, j'préfère autant un Brian Kinney tel qu'il est réellement, plutôt qu'un qui a tourné niais à la première occasion. Y'a tellement de façon de le rendre attachant, adorable et tout ce qu'on veut en le gardant intacte que j'trouve dommage de dénaturer une personnalité aussi intéressante. (et j'imagine bien pour Draco XDD ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas lu du HP, mais j'avoue qu'un Draco pas Draco, ça doit être traumatisant x) ) J'ai adoré le fait que tu reviennes délirer à nous 3 jours après. Tu fais des reviews très drôles ! Merciiii pour tout donc :D

Meg-bella : Le truc drôle c'est que même si j'écris sur du post-série, j'suis complètement satisfaite de la fin de la série (même si elle me brise le coeur à chaque fois, j'en voudrais aucune autre (j'suis un peu maso aussi)), j'étais juste incapable de lâcher ses personnages, donc je les ai emmenés avec moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Il me semble que ce sera tout pour l'instant (si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, vous avez le droit de me taper dessus).

With no apologies and no regrets,

K.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 :<p>

D'une main Brian ouvrit la porte du loft, l'autre pressée contre le dos Justin, qu'il avait été incapable de lâcher complètement. Presque instantanément, son attention et son regard furent à nouveau portés sur Justin et c'est presque à l'aveugle qu'il attrapa les deux sacs de l'artiste et les balança à l'intérieur. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le haut d'un front pâle, le sommet d'un crâne blond, s'intoxiquant d'un goût, d'une texture et d'une odeur dont elles étaient ravies, avides de s'abreuver.

Le souffle chaud et les caresses de son aîné contre sa peau n'aidaient pas Justin à se concentrer sur ce qu'on attendait de lui – à savoir, ramasser son sacro-saint carton à croquis. Se blottir un peu plus dans la semi-étreinte de Brian, fourrer son nez au creux de son cou qui sentait à la fois son parfum musqué et cette odeur de cigarette froide si sexy sur Brian, soulignée par le raffinement qui s'échappait sans cesse de ses costumes griffés tout juste sortis du pressing, lui paraissait infiniment plus agréable.

**-Justin. ...Justin? **

**-Hum?** Répondit Justin en secouant la tête, revenant sur Terre à l'appel de Brian.

**-Dépêche-toi.**

Enjoy the silence – **Anberlin**

**VOUS-SAVEZ-QUOI. /watch?v=cpD5695Kfis**

_(il faut savoir que j'ai écrit la scène avec cette cover là en tête. Si vous êtes des puristes de la version originale de Depeche Mode, écoutez donc la VO, ça change pas grand chose.) _

_(ah et il faut aussi savoir que la musique est valable pour toute la scène, mais sera certainement plus courte que votre temps de lecture, donc si vous voulez la passez en boucle, faites-vous donc plaisir :) )_

Justin leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Brian. Habituellement tout en nuances de marron, vert irisé de doré, les pupilles de Brian s'étaient muées en deux ombres brunes, assombries par le désir. OK. Justin avait reçu le message, et son entre-jambe aussi. D'une main, il attrapa son dossier à dessin, de l'autre la chemise de Brian et le corps qu'elle moulait divinement et il les traina tous les trois à l'intérieur. Il y eut certainement un instant d'interlude où Justin reposa ses dessins et fila une impulsion dans la porte pour qu'elle se referme dans son bruit caractéristique, mais il dû admettre après coup qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ces quelques secondes. La seule chose dont il se souvenait ensuite, c'était son corps se pressant contre celui de Brian, irrité par la barrière que formaient leurs vêtements entre eux. Mais le brun n'avait de toute évidence pas la patience pour les retirer puisqu'il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Justin sans attendre.

Ils étaient très empressés, un peu désordonnés mais surtout affamés, boulimiques l'un de l'autre. Les paumes de Brian étaient posées à plat contre les reins de Justin, pour pousser leurs corps toujours pour proches l'un de l'autre. Le contact avec le bout de la langue du blond fit naître la chair de poule le long de son échine. Et c'était bon. Tellement bon.

Une main dans le cou de Justin, l'autre sur sa joue, Brian chercha à approfondir le baiser jusqu'à le dominer, exprimant le manque, la douleur, son enfer personnel par son besoin insatiable du blond, qui reçu tout d'un coup. Le désespoir de son amant emballé dans un échange passionné.

C'était lourd à porter, toute cette souffrance mêlée à autant d'amour. Justin doutait que quelqu'un, un jour, ait été aimé aussi fort, aussi incontestablement et inconditionnellement qu'il ne l'était avec Brian. Et prendre conscience d'une chose aussi incommensurable avait tendance à faire se sentir minuscule.

**-Brian**, souffla Justin, **j'ai besoin de te toucher, s'il te plaît.**

Sentir la réalité du corps de Brian était quelque part beaucoup plus rassurant. Il était là, c'était une idée concevable, mesurable. Il le serait toujours de toute façon.

Brian sourit un peu devant le regard presque suppliant du blond. Il avait la bizarre impression que cet état d'empressement non-maîtrisable était devenu un motif récurrent sur les toiles de leurs vies. A chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient – il s'interdit de penser _à chaque fois que Justin revenait_ – ils pouvaient à peine se retenir de se toucher en permanence. Ca avait commencé comme ça, et il en serait toujours ainsi. La tension sexuelle entre eux, ce besoin presque maladif de sentir l'autre physiquement proche était plus forte que tout.

**-Toi d'abord**, répondit Brian avec un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

Justin aurait voulu protester à cette idée, mais soudainement il n'y eut que les mains du brun sur son corps – faisant tomber sa veste, retirant son pull fin – ses doigts effleurant sa peau et puis ses lèvres, partout sur son cou, ses dents taquinant ses lobes, sa langue s'amusant sur sa peau. Il pencha un peu plus sa tête en arrière, donnant plus large accès au brun.

**-Bri..an...**

Son prénom entre les lèvres d'un Justin aussi excité avait toujours électrisé Brian. A cet instant, ça aurait pu être la chose la plus sexy au monde si son esprit ne s'était pas envolé vers un Justin en train de le sucer ou un Justin entre train de s'empaler lui-même sur ses hanches.

Guidées par l'imagination de Brian, ses mains descendirent d'elles-même le long des flancs de Justin. Elle s'arrêtèrent sur ses hanches, les attirant contre lui, pressant son érection contre le ventre du blond, appréciant la friction même à travers ses vêtements.

Toujours tremblant, Justin attrapa les lèvres de Brian entre les siennes appuyant un peu fort, essayant de rendre un peu de tout l'amour qu'il recevait. Il repoussa la veste de Brian et leurs quatre mains pressées entreprirent de déboutonner la chemise, qui tomba sans bruit, bientôt suivie par le tintement de leurs ceintures et du bruissements de leurs pantalons. En sous-vêtements, Brian – une main aux creux des reins de Justin l'autre accrochée dans les cheveux blonds – entreprit de l'allonger sur le parquet, incapable de ramener un peu de lucidité pour porter Justin jusqu'au lit.

Son corps recouvrait celui de Justin, son érection frottait contre celle de Justin, et sa langue violait la bouche de Justin plus qu'elle ne l'embrassait. Justin, Justin, Justin. Partout. Il avait envahi ses cinq sens et son esprit. Son corps en intégralité. Et toutes ses barrières gisaient autour d'eux, brisées.

Les mains incapables de lâcher le visage, le cou, les cheveux de Justin, Brian suspendit le baiser juste assez longtemps pour chuchoter :

**-Enlève-les... Justin, enlève-les s'il te plaît.**

L'interpellé gémit doucement et ses doigts coururent le long du dos de Brian jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer qu'il abaissa et que Brian termina de retirer en roulant des hanches et l'envoya valser à l'aveugle dès qu'il eut passé ses genoux.

Libéré de sa dernière emprise, Brian poussa derechef en avant, recherchant toujours plus de contact avec le corps de son amant.

La peau sensible de l'érection de Brian frotta un contre contre le ventre plat de Justin. N'avait-il pas senti sous lui le corps diaphane du blond depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait oublié la manière dont c'était incroyablement bon ou était-ce justement le temps qui avait décuplé toutes les sensations? Toujours est-il que Brian gémit le prénom de Justin sans même s'en rendre compte. Les sensations que lui procurait son amant, par les réactions de son corps et les sons délicieux qui s'en échappaient, étaient incroyables. L'intensité de leurs échanges, même préliminaires, se tenait exactement à ce point culminant où la sensation d'être en vie est à son apogée.

Les mains de Justin étaient restées perdues quelque part entre les reins et les fesses de Brian, poussant toujours plus près le corps du brun contre le sien. Le corps de Brian prit une nouvelle fois le dessus et ses mains quittèrent le visage de Justin pour retirer le dernier vêtement entre eux. Leurs regards s'allumèrent un peu plus en même temps, brillant d'amour et couvrant l'autre de désir. Leurs lèvres s'alignèrent en même temps que leurs bassins et Brian couvrit totalement le corps de Justin. Ils grognèrent de satisfaction en même temps, roulèrent autant des hanches que leurs langues, recherchant cette alliance, cette fusion complète qui était la leur.

**-I want...**lâcha Brian, incapable de finir sa propre phrase, après un nouveau coup de rein qui avait envoyé son entre-jambe exactement contre le bas ventre de Justin. Il fourra son nez dans le cou du blond, étouffant un soupir et laissa trainer ses lèvres sur l'os d'une clavicule. La douce fragrance mutine qu'il inspira allait probablement finir par le rendre complètement ivre.

-**You**. Termina Justin en relevant le menton de Brian et en plantant directement son regard dans le sien.

Un sourire espiègle naquit sur les lèvres de Brian.

**-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de finir les phrases de l'autre? **

**-_Tu_ as commencé à _ma_ phrase. De toute façon, tu n'étais pas en mesure de la finir. **

**-Je suis parfaitement en mesure de finir toutes mes phrases, **répliqua Brian, les sourcils froncés.

**-Vraiment?** Sourit Justin.

**-Evidemment, je...aaah...**

La fin de la phrase de Brian se perdit une nouvelle fois dans un râle alors que les doigts de l'artiste s'enroulaient autour de leurs deux érections, les massant doucement ensemble. Le simple geste aurait suffit à ôter la voix d'un Brian hyper-tendu mais Justin y ajouta une langue taquine, juste à la base la mâchoire hâlée, mordillant le lobe tout proche dès que les grognements perdaient en intensité.

**-Tu vois, tu ne peux pas le gérer,** chuchota doucement Justin près de l'oreille de son amant.

Il n'obtient jamais que pour réponse le souffle heurté de Brian. Le blond remonta doucement jusqu'aux lèvres de Brian, suçotant l'inférieure jusqu'à presque la téter, au même rythme lent et appuyé qu'il les caressaient.

**-Justin...** Fut incapable de retenir une nouvelle fois Brian.

Il se redressa a peine, juste le temps d'attraper un préservatif et un tube de lubrifiant dont il s'enduit plusieurs doigts avant que ses lèvres ne recouvrent à nouveau la peau de Justin, juste a la base de son cou.

Le blond gémît un peu lorsqu'il sentit l'un des doigts de Brian glisser en lui. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus érotique qu'un Brian Kinney totalement dévoué à votre plaisir en dépit de l'attente de satisfaire le sien ?

**-Brian..j'ai... J'ai besoin de plus..**

**-Patience Sunshine.**

Les doigts suivants forcèrent la barrière des chairs sans trop de difficulté et Brian sentit Justin devenir de plus en plus impatient, bougeant les hanches le long de ses phalanges.

Sans se retirer il ouvrit le préservatif avec ses dents et l'enfila d'une seule main avec une habilité qu'il ne pouvait tirer que d'une pratique longue et régulière.

Il y eu une sorte d'instant de flottement pendant lequel leurs corps étaient alignés en s'effleurant à peine. Pour quelques secondes, leurs lèvres parvenaient à se séparer pour réunir leurs regards. Un instant muet plein de mots.

Puis, dans un unique mouvement, Brian unissait sa bouche à celle de Justin et s'introduisait en lui, les contours du blond obstruant totalement le reste du monde autour de lui.

Being home.

Le pénétrant jusqu'à la garde, Brian sentit l'érection de son cadet frotter légèrement contre son ventre. La main droite de Justin agit par réflexe, s'enroulant autour du membre tendu.

**-Oh non Justin...Je ne pense pas**, protesta Brian en relevant les poignets de Justin contre le parquet.

Deux orbites bleues vrillèrent dans les siennes en quête de réponses.

**-Je suis celui qui te touchera... L'auteur de l'intégralité de ton plaisir.**

Les seules paroles de Brian suffirent à arracher un nouveau gémissement à Justin. Le brun honora une fois encore les lèvres pleines pour ramener l'attention de leur propriétaire à la réalité.

**-Prêt****?**

Pour toute réponse, Justin souleva les hanches, claquant sa peau blanche contre son homologue plus hâlée. Brian eut ce sourire avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui fit briller ses yeux. Ensuite, il commença les mouvements de va-et-vient.

C'était animal sans être rude. Plein d'amour sans être doucement frustrant. La façon dont ils se retrouvaient à chaque fois, le meilleur moyen qu'ils avaient pour s'exprimer l'un à l'autre.

Le brun retenait toujours les poignets de Justin dans l'étau de ses mains et il put percevoir la résistance en même temps que le corps du blond effectua le mouvement inverse au sien pour tenter de soulager sa frustration.

**-D'you want me to touch you?** demanda Brian juste pour le plaisir d'entendre Justin lui répondre.

**-Yeah..**

**-Tell me.**

**-...touch me.**

**-Alright.**

Brian libéra une des mains de Justin et celle-ci vient immédiatement s'accrocher à sa nuque l'attirant dans un baiser passionné et empressé.

Justin sentit alors les longs doigts de Brian s'enrouler autour de lui, assignant de lentes et délicieuses tortures. Il était léger, soucieux de ne pas faire venir Justin trop vite, mais ses simples effleurements étaient presque plus compliqués à gérer pour le blond. Il chercha pendant un instant sa respiration, volant l'oxygène de Brian a l'intérieur même de sa bouche. Il gémit beaucoup, entre appréciation, frustration et anticipation, le prénom de Brian en litanie à peine étouffé par leur baiser.

Grisé par le chant de Justin contre ses lèvres, Brian fit jouer un pouce taquin sur le prépuce humide du blond n'ayant absolument pas prévu la réaction qu'il engendrerait.

**-God... Are you trying to kill me?**

**-With an orgasm?** Sourit moqueusement Justin, contractant une nouvelle fois ses muscles autour de Brian.

-**Fuck**, jura-t-il. **Touch yourself, I have others things to do.**

Avec ses deux mains, il souleva un peu plus les cuisses de Justin améliorant son angle de pénétration, jusqu'à trouver le point sensible du blond.

**-Oh my... FUCK!** Cria Justin après un coup de rein juste au bon angle, au bon endroit, à la bonne intensité. Ses deux mains libérées volèrent jusqu'à son érection.

Malgré le plaisir et un orgasme de plus en plus proche, Brian s'obligea à garder les yeux ouverts, soulignant mentalement toutes les petits choses qu'il adorait chez Justin et qui lui avait manquées, bien plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'avouer. Ses cheveux blonds encore éclaircis de l'été passé, ébouriffés par les doigts de Brian qui avaient à peine pu s'en décrocher depuis qu'ils en avaient retrouvé le chemin. Sa peau si claire contre la sienne, brillante de petites perles de sueur. La façon dont son corps s'arquait sous les vagues de plaisir. L'érotisme de la vision de Justin en train de sensuellement se toucher, répondant aussi bien à ses propres attentions qu'aux sensations que lui procuraient celles de Brian.

**-Bri.. Je vais...** **-Regarde-moi. **

Deux pupilles bleues rencontrent un regard noisette brûlant d'amour. Retenant sa propre délivrance jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le corps de Justin se tendre, Brian scella les lèvres de Justin avec les siennes. Les mots étaient inutiles quand leurs corps se parlaient avec autant de force, traduisant leur besoin l'un de l'autre bien mieux que ne l'aurait fait n'importe quel discours. Leurs grognements coïtaux se mêlèrent pour raisonner aux fonds de leurs gorges.

Time was over.

(…)

**-...alors tu es allé récupérer tes toiles quasiment sous son nez avant de quitter New-York avec ton chèque en les laissant dans la merde qu'ils avaient tous engendrée? Leur début de plan médiatique ne servira pas à grand chose s'il n'est pas suivi**, conclut Brian après le récit de Justin.

Le blond tira une latte du joint qu'ils avaient allumé après avoir retrouvé un souffle régulier. Tous les deux encore allongés par terre, Brian avait fait basculé le corps de Justin sur le tapis moelleux, qui s'était blotti contre le flanc de son aîné. Le silence entre eux avaient toujours été synonyme de très grands troubles ou d'une sérénité parfaite. Aujourd'hui, l'atmosphère était indubitablement calme, douce. Le buste de Brian se soulevait lentement et régulièrement, berçant Justin sur le plus doux des tempos. Puis le brun avait sorti un briquet et un joint et son cadet lui avait raconté ses dernières mésaventures new-yorkaises.

**-Exactement**, répondit-il avant de remplacer directement le mégot entre les lèvres de Brian. Sa tête reposant contre le ventre nu de son aîné, il n'avait eu qu'à étendre le bras pour cela.

Brian inspira profondément puis, les sourcils froncés et la roulée pointée vers le visage de Justin, il lança :

**-Tu n'es qu'un putain de petite diable vicieusement dissimulé sous l'apparence d'un ange innocent. **

**-Fais tu références au fait que j'ai volé mon agence ET mon agent ou simplement à la manière dont je viens de m'occuper de ta queue?** Demanda l'artiste, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

Brian lâcha un petite rire et le cadet s'émerveilla de la façon dont il sonnait doucement, léger dans l'atmosphère paisible du loft en fin d'après-midi. C'était tellement rare que Brian s'autorise un véritable rire – même bref – plutôt que l'un de ses ricanements habituels que Justin ne se lassait jamais de les entendre, surtout qu'il était l'une des seules personnes à pouvoir les provoquer. Brian avait un peu abaissé sa garde, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. La présence de Justin était confortable, elle lui avait toujours donné ce sentiment de sécurité, même après que le gamin ait fait maintes fois exploser sa bulle de quiétude.

**-Les deux Sunshine,** finit par répondre Brian en ébouriffant légèrement les cheveux du blond. **Les deux.**

Le dit rayon de soleil reprit le joint sans prêter la moindre attention à la protestation de son amant.

**-Ce connard de Carver va vouloir les récupérer, sans compter que l'agence va lui foutre la pression pour récupérer son fric... Du coup je pensais appeler Mel et lui demander si elle ne connaîtrait pas quelqu'un pour m'aider, un d'ses collègue tu vois. Une partie de ce que j'ai touché sur mes tableaux va y passer mais je refuse que Carver se fasse le moindre centime sur mon dos avec mes peintures.**

Il sembla que Justin allait ajouter quelque chose mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Si Brian n'avait pas évoqué son portrait jusque là, c'était qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'en parler. Ou qu'il n'était pas celui qui l'avait acheté. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Justin estima qu'il n'était pas utile d'en parler pour l'instant.

**-A quoi suis-je supposé servir là dedans? **

**-..servir?** Répéta Justin. **Je peux gérer ça par moi-même Brian.**

**-Je sais que tu peux. Je... J'aimerais juste faire quelque chose. Lire cet article et revoir la tête de ce petit con m'a réellement rendu dingue. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou à me sentir aussi inutile ici alors que tu faisais face à ça tout seul là bas.**

L'artiste releva légèrement la tête, cherchant quelque chose dans le regard de Brian. L'urgence du désir qui avait foncé ses pupilles plus tôt était latent, sous un chocolat plus doux, chaud et protecteur.

**-..tu l'as lu ?** Demanda Justin étonné.

**-Evidemment! Tu crois que je t'aurais laissé entrer ici sans aucune ****explication?**

**-Euh... Oui ?** Répondit Justin avec un grand sourire, et Brian ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

**-Petit con.**

Le brun se rassit, dérobant la fin du joint des mains de Justin, qui fit entendre une protestation.

**-Hey..!**

Repoussant son amant, Brian tira une dernière fois sur le mégot et l'écrasa dans un cendrier sur la table basse. Puis il se pencha sur les lèvres de Justin, l'embrassant doucement en expirant à l'intérieur de lui. Il sentit les doigts de Justin crocheter sa nuque et remonter le long de ses cheveux pour s'y accrocher et l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Mais quand Brian tenta de dénouer Justin de lui, il rencontra un résistance. Justin grogna, à mi-chemin entre plaisir et désaccord, scellant un peu plus fort ses lèvres contre celles de Brian, explorant sa bouche plus profondément pour montrer son intention. Pendant un instant, le brun fut tenté d'oublier son plan initial et de simplement se laisser aller contre le petit corps pressé contre le sien qui tournait tout ses sens. Il finit par retrouver un peu de contrôle et replaça prudemment les mains du blond sur les genoux de leur propriétaire.

**-Oh come on... **protesta doucement Justin. Il avait tellement envie de toucher, goûter Brian en permanence qu'il aurait juste voulu se laisser aller à l'enthousiasme et l'impulsivité de sa jeunesse, permettre à son corps et à ses envies de prendre le pas comme lorsqu'il avait 17 ans. **Brian**, ajouta-t-il en murmurant tout contre les lèvres de son amant. Un léger frisson remonta l'échine de Brian mais Justin posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles du brun, lui repassant les commandes.

**-Cette conversation n'est pas finie. D'abord, on la termine et ensuite, on ****entame un nouveau round.**

Justin lui lança un regard effaré :

**-Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Brian Kinney ?**

**-...Quoi?**

**-Tu préfères _parler_ plutôt que _baiser_? **

**-C'est important.**

Le blond plissa les yeux, fixant toujours son vis-à-vis et cherchant à évaluer à quelle hauteur ses derniers mots avaient été sérieux. Lâchant un soupir d'abdication, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour empêcher ses mains de retourner d'elles-même vers l'objet de leur convoitise. Comme quelque chose qui commençait par le nom d'une partie du corps humain et qui finissait par «de Brian».

**-Tu ne vas pas dépenser ton argent pour faire tomber des enfoirés et encore moins faire appel à un des collègues de la brave petite Melanie, politiquement corrects et censurés par la morale. L'avocat de Kinnetik travaillera pour toi, à mes frais. **

**-Je ne peux qu'imaginer quel requin du barrot tu as engagé pour ****protéger ta boîte...** lâcha Justin en secouant la tête, **mais pourquoi je ferais ça?**

**-D'une part parce qu'il te faut le meilleur pour minimiser tes chances de perdre et de devoir un paquet de fric à Carver et son agence. D'autre part, si tu ne me laisses pas m'occuper d'eux de manière légale, je monte personnellement à New-York pour les rencontrer un par un. **

Une rapide vérification au fond des yeux de Brian confirma à Justin qu'il n'avait pas prévu de discussion diplomatique. Prudent, Justin acquiesça. Ils auraient bien le temps de s'engueuler à ce sujet – et à bien d'autres – plus tard.

**-_Christ_, je ne peux pas croire que ce petit con de violoniste s'en soit encore une fois pris à toi...**

**-Encore une fois?**

**-Quand vous vous êtes séparés.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il s'en soit prit à moi? Peut être que j'ai agit comme un gros enfoiré et que je me suis barré!**

Brian ricana et répondit comme si c'était une évidence :

**-Tu n'es pas tellement capable de blesser quelqu'un auquel tu tiens, Sunshine.**

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel un regard noisette un peu sombre se brisa contre des yeux bleus orageux et, même imprononcé, le _«à part moi»_ résonna très fort à l'intérieur du loft.

**-De toute façon je ne parlais pas de ton petit coeur entiché mais de ta main.**

**-Ma main?** Demanda Justin, déconcerté.

**-La première nuit que tu as passée chez Daphne, ta main était blessée.**

La main de Brian monta jusqu'à la cicatrice de Justin, à peine visible sous ses cheveux, effaçant par ses caresses les contours qu'il connaissait douloureusement par coeur du bout des doigts. Tous les deux restèrent muets un instant, et Justin fit la connexion entre le peu que la constatation de Brian disait, et l'immensité de ce que le silence et son geste suggérait. Justin fit un pas à quatre pattes, et alla s'asseoir entre les jambes de Brian pressant son dos contre le torse du brun en reposant sa nuque contre son épaule. Brian resta immobile un instant, un peu trop tendu pour amorcer un geste. Alors Justin attrapa doucement les poignets du brun pour enrouler lui-même les bras de Brian autour de son propre torse. Le brun se relaxa un peu au contact de son cadet et Justin demanda doucement :

**-Tu avais remarqué? **

**-N'oublie pas que j'avais engagé beaucoup d'argent sur tes dons d'artiste en payant ton école. Le bon fonctionnement de ta main était la garantie de mon retour sur investissement.**

...Un pas en avant, dix pas en arrière. Brian avait déjà battu en retraite.

**-Je me suis fait ça tout seul en fait,** sourit Justin, décidant de ne pas insister et de juste savourer ce qu'il venait de recevoir et la proximité du corps de Brian contre le sien, son souffle contre sa tempe. **J'ai attaqué des roses pour être exact.**

Le ricanement de Brian ponctua sa dernière phrase.

**-Encore une victime du romantisme, j'ai toujours su que c'était dangereux. Pourquoi t'en étais-tu pris à ces pauvres fleurs?**

**-C'était celui d'Ethan,** répondit Justin, hésitant. **Il a baisé un d'ces admirateurs et le type lui a apporté en me prenant pour son colocataire.**

Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel Justin se demanda qu'elle était l'expression de Brian. Et puis un éclat de rire répondit à sa question muette.

**-Aurais-je dit quelque chose de drôle,** s'enquit Justin en levant les yeux vers Brian.

**-Avoue qu'en replaçant la scène dans son contexte, la situation est carrément cocasse.**

Justin fronça les sourcils au sourire narquois de Brian.

**-Vraiment?**

**-Tu te rends quand même compte que tu es parti parce que je ne t'offrais pas la romance que tu souhaitais, bien que je ne t'ai jamais menti, pour quelqu'un qui t'en promettais mais qui t'as trompé. Et le comble, c'est que le seul vrai romantique de ton histoire, c'est l'amant caché qui s'est épris du petit con de violoniste!**

Consterné, Justin resta un moment muet devant l'air amusé de Brian.

**-Asshole,** finit-il par lâcher en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-En parlant de ça...** souffla malicieusement Brian dans le creux de l'oreille de Justin.

Ses mains glissèrent dans le bas du dos du blond. Justin sentit son corps frisonner d'anticipation toujours nu contre celui tout aussi dénudé de Brian. Le brun se leva en portant Justin qu'il allongea sur la table basse.

**-Je ne suis pas très sûr que Mies Van der Rohe ait prévu cet usage pour sa création. Les dimensions risquent de ne pas être pratiques... **sourit Justin, les yeux brillants.

**-Rien. À. Foutre. Te coucher dessus est bien trop sexy pour que je puisse m'en priver pour des raisons aussi techniques.**

Il joua un moment avec Justin, plus amoureusement que sexuellement jusqu'à ce que le blond reprenne le dessus et envoie Brian au fond du canapé, tombant à genoux entre ses cuisses.

En quelques minutes du travail de la bouche de Justin contre sa peau, le corps du brun n'était plus qu'une masse tremblante de plaisir.

(...)

**-Douche?** Suggéra Justin, désireux de finalement se rafraîchir de son vol.

**-Vas-y en premier, je te rejoins dans une minute,** acquiesça Brian en appuya un baiser contre la tempe de son cadet.

Justin se leva du canapé où c'était déroulé le round 3 (et le quatre) et se pencha pour déposer un simple baiser sur la bouche de Brian. Il s'éloigna – pas assez – et replongea derechef sur les lèvres d'un brun rieur de l'insatiabilité de son amant.

**-Allez, bouge!** Reprit Brian, hilare, en mordillant affectueusement la lèvre inférieure du blond.

**-T'es putain d'addictif, comment j'peux lutter contre ça moi?** Dit Justin, le Sunshine sourire accroché aux lèvres en frottant doucement son nez contre celui de Brian.

**-Tu ne peux pas. Que dirais-tu que mes lèvres addictives viennent te sucer sous la douche hein?** Suggéra Brian, ses lèvres ayant remplacé ses dents autour de la lèvre inférieure de Justin, la suçotant jusqu'à ce que ce dernier gémisse. **Vas-y, chauffe la cabine, j'arrive.**

Il claqua joueusement les fesses de Justin qui se détacha à regret, seulement motivé par le fait qu'il allait retrouver leurs sessions de douches communes. La vie avec Brian avait réellement manqué, à son bonheur et à son équilibre. Les discussions les plus sérieuses qui arrivaient toujours après le sexe, les rires partagés dans la cabine italienne, les taquineries, les différends, mais surtout la complicité, tout le temps. Le vrai qui émergeait de le être ensemble, tellement naturellement. Et le sexe évidemment, il n'y avait rien de plus fort et de plus absolu dans leur relation.

**-Hey.. Justin?** Interpella Brian. Le blond se retourna, intrigué par le ton doux de son aîné. **Je suis content que tu aies choisi de ****revenir vers le connard dépourvu romantisme du début de l'histoire,** dit-il avec un sourire timide.

Le visage de Justin se fendit d'un immense sourire. Leurs yeux plissés par le bonheur se croisèrent et ils eurent la même pensée que, peut-être, cette fois, les choses finiraient bien.

Un instant plus tard, Brian jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, vérifiant que Justin avait bien disparu dans la salle de bain et alla attraper le téléphone sur son bureau.

**-Marc? C'est Brian Kinney.**

**-Brian, quel plaisir ! Comment allez-vous? **

**-Très bien, merci. Vous êtes sur des dossiers importants en ce moment?** Demanda-t-il sans attendre.

**-Pas vraiment..je n'ai que quelques cas mineurs. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider Brian? **

Ledit Brian se passa une main dans les cheveux. Justin n'allait pas du tout apprécier le fait qu'il intervienne sans même le consulter. Mais c'était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Trop de gens s'en était pris à Justin sans être punis comme ils auraient dû. C'était le moment pour quelques uns de commencer à goûter à la médecine de Brian Kinney.

**-J'aurais... J'ai besoin de dossiers complets sur quatre personnes qui ****vivent actuellement à New-York.**

A travers le combiné, Brian entendit le cliquetis d'une souris d'ordinateur et des touches d'un clavier.

**-Vous avez leurs noms?**

**-Ethan Gold,** franchit la barrière des lèvres de Brian sans même qu'il n'est à réfléchir. **Jackson Carver,** reprit-il avec plus de contrôle, **Peter Burnett et Maximillian Rowling. Carver et Burnett sont ****agents artistiques au MA Company de NYC. Burnett s'occupe de Gold, le violoniste. Rowling travailler pour le magazine **_**Artforum**_**.**

A mesure que Brian déroulait les informations, les doigts de Marc volaient de plus en plus rapidement au dessus des touches de son clavier, son téléphone portable coincé entre son épaule et son oreille.

**-Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier?**

**-Tout. Si leur arrière grande tante à un casier, je veux le savoir. **

**-Légalement ou pas?**

**-Ou pas.**

**-Je n'officie donc pas en tant qu'avocat de Kinnetik? **

**-En effet, juste en mon nom. **

**-Un moyen de les faire chanter?**

**-Au minimum. Si je peux les faire tomber un par un, c'est mieux.**

**-Vous souhaitez des rapports à quelle fréquence?**

**-Tous les trois jours?** Suggéra Brian. **Appelez au bureau, pas de message sur le répondeur.**

**-Evidemment. ...et pas de limite de budget?**

**-Evidemment**.

Brian laissa courir quelques secondes de silence, le temps pour Marc d'ajouter les derniers termes à leur accord. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu recours à ce genre de méthodes. Depuis ses premières années dans la publicité, où il avait toujours pris soin d'avoir plusieurs coups d'avance sur tout son entourage professionnel pour pouvoir reprendre la main à tout moment. Son habitude et ses acquis lui avaient fait petit à petit renoncer à ce type de pratiques. Son talent et son expérience le protégeait le plus souvent de ce genre de mésaventures.

**-Euuuh.. Brian?** Appela la voix du blond depuis l'autre pièce. **Il y a... quelque chose dans la salle de bain.**

**-Je dois vous laisser,** lâcha rapidement Brian dans le combiné, on **se reparle dans trois jours.**

**-Qu'est-ce t'as trouvé, un bout de savon?** Lança Brian à voix haute.

**-Ooooh mon dieu, il est adoraaable !**

Justin apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le tout petit chaton blanc entre ses mains.

**-Où est-ce que tu l'as eu?** Demanda-t-il, sa voix deux tonalités plus aiguës qu'habituellement, sous l'excitation.

**-Il m'a suivi un soir au loft et il n'a plus jamais voulu repartir,** répondit Brian, mi-sarcastique, mi-amusé.

**-Ca me rappelle bizarrement une autre histoire,** rit Justin en caressant doucement la tête de la petite boule de poils ronronnante contre lui.

**-Toi aussi hein?** Acquiesça Brian, son sourire clairement audible dans sa voix.

Le tout petit chat continuait de se tortiller de plaisir sous les caresses de Justin, ronronnant comme un moteur qui aurait fait au moins deux fois sa taille. Et quand Justin porta le chaton face à son visage, l'animal frotta sa tête contre la joue et le nez du blond.

**-...il t'adore,** déclara platement Brian, un peu interloqué.

**-Brian, tous les bébés chats adorent les câlins, ça n'a rien à voir.**

**-Pas avec moi. Il se contentait de me suivre partout, mais je ne le touchais que très rarement. **

Justin rigola.

**-Mon dieu, même un chaton minuscule peut se rendre compte que tu es une immense bête asociale... Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi? **

**-Le meilleur des amants asociaux? **Suggéra Brian, l'espièglerie marquant son visage.

**-Smartass. ..il s'appelle comment?**

**-Euh.. Le chat.**

Justin éclata de rire une nouvelle fois. Puis il retourna dans la salle de bain, toujours captivé par la petite boule de poil entre ses mains.

**-Viens chaton, je vais m'occuper de te trouver un véritable nom.**

(…)

**-J'ai faim. **

**-Quel scoop.**

Justin claqua le sommet du crâne de Brian puis recommença à jouer avec ses cheveux, enroulant les mèches brunes autour de ses phalanges. Il était assis en tailleur au milieu des oreillers et la tête d'un Brian allongé au travers du lit reposait entre ses jambes.

**-Tu les as coupés non?** Demanda Justin, en tirant les longueurs entre ses doigts, cherchant à déterminer si elles étaient plus courtes que ses souvenirs.

**-Ouais. Les quelques centimètres en trop me faisait prendre au moins trois ans.**

**-Mon dieu, trois ans! ..c'était certainement intolérable!** Se moqua gentillement Justin.

**-Comment suis-je supposé soutenir la comparaison de tous les jeunes New-Yorkais que tu as côtoyé autrement? **

**-Il n'y a pas de comparaison,** coupa doucement Justin.

Ses doigts descendirent lentement le long des tempes de Brian, effleurant l'arrête de son nez droit puis caressant ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Brian ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi détendu, les paupières closes pour profiter au maximum des sensations du toucher du blond, buvant ses paroles pour le simple plaisir d'en écouter les tonalités changeantes, l'enthousiasme souvent, les déceptions parfois, la ferveur de l'expression de ses points de vue. Parfois il suçotait le bout des doigts de l'artiste pour savourer son goût, la sensation de sa peau contre sa langue et s'émerveiller des gémissements plaintifs qui montaient de la gorge de Justin chaque fois que le bout de sa langue s'aventurait la peau tendre des phalanges.

**-J'ai vraiment faim,** répéta Justin alors que son estomac grognait.

Là où Brian aurait autrefois ricané, se moquant de l'appétit sans fin de Justin, il se contenta de rire à la pensée que son budget alimentation allait tripler, que le frigo du loft allait de nouveau être rempli et que, dans quelques semaines, il aurait probablement repris deux ou trois kilos, forcé par Justin à se nourrir régulièrement.

C'que ce petit con lui avait manqué.

**-Va te commander à manger.**

**-A deux heures du matin? **

**-Il y a un snack qui est ouvert 24h/24. Le dépliant est dans la cuisine. Donne leur mon nom, ils devraient te livrer.**

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, Justin pour descendre les marches vers l'open space, Brian pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

**-J'te prends quoi Bri?** Demanda Justin depuis la cuisine.

Brian sourit en constatant que le gamin avait déjà pris le pli de systématiquement l'inclure dans ses repas, sans même lui demander son avis. Du coin de l'oeil le brun aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Avec leur manie d'inspecter le corps de l'autre sous toutes ses coutures, Justin avait déjà dû remarquer qu'il était en deçà de son poids habituel et il était persuadé que le petit démon blond allait l'obliger à ingurgiter des lipides jusqu'à un retour à la normale. Leur inconventionnelle routine était revenue plus vite que jamais sans qu'il n'est – une fois de plus – eu le temps de l'observer s'installer. Délicieuse routine.

**-La même chose que toi Sunshine!** Répondit Brian en souriant.

(…)

**-A taaaable!** S'écria Justin, s'envolant presque littéralement jusqu'à l'interphone pour ouvrir au livreur.

L'enthousiasme de Justin pour la nourriture provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire chez Brian. Comment deux êtres aussi radicalement opposés que l'étaient lui et Justin pouvait se correspondre aussi bien?

Allez savoir, c'était peut-être exactement pour cette raison.

**-Bri? Tu peux aller payer? **Appela la voix du blond qui se dirigeait vers la table basse, les bras chargés d'une ration alimentaire capable de nourrir l'équivalent de... cinq ou six personnes.

Brian se dirigeait déjà vers le livreur, son porte feuille à la main, surprenant le regard du jeune homme qui glissait des fesses de Justin, à peine enroulé dans un jogging lâche, et qui remontait le long de son propre corps.

**-Je vous dois combien?** Demanda le brun ignorant complètement le regard insistant du livreur.

**-Euuuh...**bafouilla le jeune homme, ayant complètement oublié le montant de la commande et fouillant vainement ses poches à la recherche d'un ticket de facture.

Brian perdit rapidement patience et lâcha un **«Justin»**, d'une voix agacée. «**Viens ici.**»

**-Il y a un problème?**

**-Il semblerait que notre ami ici présent ait oublié le prix de ton orgie... culinaire à la simple vu de ton cul. Tu peux bien l'aider et lui rafraichir... la mémoire?**

Justin pouffa doucement, constatant que la torture d'innocentes victimes était toujours le sport favori de Brian... l'un de ses sports favoris, disons.

**-43 dollars il me semble.**

**-43 ? Mais qu'est-ce t'as commandé? Une entre-côte?** S'insurgea-t-il pour la forme, complètement indifférent à l'argent qu'il dépensait.

Il tendit un billet de cinquante dollars avec l'habituel **«gardez la monnaie».**

Justin s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour mais Brian l'arrêta en agrippant sa nuque.

**-Reste là. Vous aussi**, ajouta Brian à l'intention du livreur.

Il raffermit sa prise autour du coup du blond, glissant son autre main en coupe sous les fesses de Justin pour le pousser d'avantage contre lui. Puis le brun entreprit d'embrasser son cadet, de cette façon lente, sensuelle, qui faisait grimper Justin en une seconde à chaque fois. Cet échange terriblement sexy qui avait poussé l'artiste à se réserver l'exclusivité des baisers de Brian Kinney. Riant contre les lèvres du blond quand celui-ci grogna et crocheta ses doigts dans les mèches brunes pour maintenir son amant contre lui, Brian posa le plat d'une main contre le torse de Justin et le repoussa gentillement.

Il se tourna vers un livreur bouche bée, abordant désormais une excitation peu discrète.

**-Maintenant, vous avez une bonne raison de perdre la mémoire,** ricana Brian.

Et il claqua la porte.

**-You're evil.**

**-I'm sweet.**

(...)

Justin commença à remuer légèrement et roula de l'autre côté du lit king size. Il hésita un instant, en équilibre sur cette frontière étrange entre conscience et inconscience puis se décida à ouvrir paresseusement les yeux. Ses pupilles ne firent pas immédiatement la mise au point dans la pénombre et machinalement il appela, encore groggy de sommeil comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois dans son studio silencieux de New-York :

**-Brian?**

Il souleva un peu la tête des oreillers et aperçut son amant, debout au pied du lit, fumant une cigarette en le regardant.

**-Brian, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout?** Demanda la petite voix endormie de Justin.** Il est plus de cinq heures, vient te coucher,** ajouta-t-il un peu plus fermement, ouvrant les draps à côté de lui pour que le brun vienne le rejoindre.

Brian acquiesça, écrasa son mégot dans l'un des nombreux cendrier du loft puis il se glissa aux côtés du blond dans son lit. _Leur_ lit, traversa un instant l'esprit de Brian.

Immédiatement, le corps de Justin vint se lover contre lui et il sentit les doigts de l'artiste effleurer doucement le peau de son torse nu. Sans réfléchir, il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Justin et le serra un peu contre lui. Naturellement contre le corps du blond, le brun se relaxa.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire, s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, enroulés l'un autour de l'autre. Mais depuis les quelques heures où Justin était rentré, ils avaient eu du mal à s'éloigner, à ne pas avoir l'autre dans son champ de vision, ne pas sentir le contact de leurs corps, à ne pas le toucher en permanence. L'indépendance – partielle – reviendrait petit à petit avec le temps. Pour l'instant, le besoin de l'autre était trop puissant pour les maintenir éloigner.

Justin sentit le corps de Brian se détendre peu à peu sous ses caresses et il attendit le moment où Brian serait complètement calme pour l'interroger sur ce qui le tenait encore éloigné du sommeil. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé pendant ses dernières heures, entre deux sessions de baises, bien plus qu'à certaines périodes où ils habitaient ensemble, mais de toute évidente, quelque chose torturait toujours Brian.

Justin posa alors sa tête sur la poitrine du brun, écoutant le rythme lent du coeur de Brian. A l'image de son propriétaire, la course de son coeur était nonchalante, décontractée et presque désintéressée, comme si même son pouls n'en avait que faire de ce qu'on attendait de lui, avançant sur sa propre route, suivant les règles de son unique cadence.

**-Dis moi,** commanda Justin, à peine plus fort qu'un chuchotement.

**-Quoi? **

**-Ce que tu as en tête. Ca me rend dingue d'essayer d'entendre tes pensées.**

Brian soupira, toujours légèrement sur la défensive.

**-Dis-moi ce que tu veux réellement,** finit-il par lâcher, renvoyant la balle de celui qui allait se livrer dans le camp de Justin.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, cherchant ce que Brian lui demandait vraiment. Il se redressa sur un coude, scrutant le visage de son vis-à-vis. Leur échange dura quelques secondes, chacun sondant le fond des pupilles de l'autre. Mal à l'aise, Brian attira à nouveau le visage de Justin au creux de son épaule, fourrant son nez dans les cheveux blond en caressant doucement l'arrière de sa nuque. C'était pour cela qu'il luttait contre lui-même. Pour la sensation de son corps contre le sien, la douce odeur de ses cheveux.

Pour lui, pour ce putain de petit être vivant au creux de ses bras.

**-Sunshine... Justin. Dis-moi ce que tu espères, maintenant que tu es rentré.. à la maison. **

_Coming home to you._

Justin réfléchit un instant, pas assez longtemps pour être suspect, puis il répondit sincèrement.

**-Rien. **

**-Je ne comprends pas,** admit Brian.

Il marqua une pause, souffla un coup.

**-Quand tu es rentré de Los Angeles et que tu es venu habiter ici, tu as ****fini par vouloir plus que ce que nous avions. L'expression de mes sentiments. Une famille. Un mari. Un foyer. Je ne p..voulais pas te les donner** (Justin remarqua le lapsus mais décida de ne pas relever, se faire psychanalyser n'était pas une des choses que Brian préférait) **et tu es parti. J'ai fini par t'offrir tout ce que tu souhaitais et même plus, peut-être trop, puisque tu n'en as pas voulu non plus et une nouvelle fois, on a finit séparé. Maintenant que tu es revenu, j'aimerais comprendre ce que tu attends de... de moi... de nous.**

**-..dans l'avenir?** Demanda Justin incrédule.

Brian ébouriffa de façon taquine les cheveux de son cadet.

**-Te fous pas de moi,** rit-il doucement.

**-C'est assez compliqué en fait,** reprit Justin pas sûr de l'endroit par lequel il allait commencer.

**-Aaar' Mister 1500 at my SAT's again. **

**-Ferme la Brian, j'essaye de réfléchir. **

**-Réfléchir, voyez-vous ça!**

**-Briaaaaan...**

**-Je me tais. **

**-Merci.**

**-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. **

Brian pouffa alors que Justin levait les yeux au ciel.

**-Je n'avais pas réellement besoin de tout ce que je demandais, mais juste de savoir que l'envisager était une possibilité. J'avais besoin de pouvoir regarder dans une direction où les choses n'étaient pas entièrement figées. Tu ne voyais pas les choses de cette manière là – pas encore du moins – alors j'ai décidé de m'éloigner, non pas pour t'imposer un choix ou un ultimatum, mais pour te montrer qu'il y avait une multitude d'autres voies à côté de celle que tu empruntais un peu aveuglément et sur laquelle je te suivais. Je voulais que tu t'autorises à pouvoir avoir d'autres choix, même si tu les prendrais pas tous, pas tout de suite.**

Brian resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Justin, qui avait l'habitude d'apprécier ces moments de calme n'était pas certain de trouver celui-ci très confortable. Mais les bras de Brian continuait d'encercler tendrement son buste et ses lèvres d'effleurer régulièrement la peau de son front, alors il décida d'être patient.

**-J'ai choisi d'en faire,** dit finalement Brian.

Justin n'était pas certain de prendre sa déclaration comme il le fallait. Est-ce que ça sonnait vraiment comme... un reproche?

**-J'ai voulu faire de ces choix, mais tu m'en as empêché,** ajouta le brun un peu inutilement.

**-Tu le voulais vraiment?** Interrogea Justin. **Le mariage, le manoir, la monogamie... Tu voulais réellement tout ça? Pour toi-même?**

Brian secoua la tête.

**-Je sais pas.**

**-Je crois que t'aimais simplement l'idée que je reste avec toi pour toujours, ce que, entre nous je conçois très bien. **

**-Twat.**

Le silence s'apaisa un peu, les laissant tous les deux dans leurs réflexions pour déterminer les nouvelles bases de leur relation.

**-Je... Moi, j'étais certain de ne pas en vouloir si ça voulait dire que je devais renoncer à celui que tu es. S'il s'avère qu'en avançant, on prend naturellement cette direction, je serai ravi d'y aller mais je ne veux pas juste l'obtenir parce qu'un enchaînement de circonstance l'aura provoquer de force. **

Continuer de laisser la vie se dérouler, avec Justin à ses côtés... Brian aimait bien cette idée. Il releva doucement le menton de Justin et se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.


	7. Chapter 7 - Part 1

Je sais, ça fait genre un million d'années que je vous ai abandonné. (8 mois je crois, en fait.) Mais gentillement harcelée par Mps par Hell71, j'ai décidé de venir poster ce que j'avais, c'est à dire, la moitié du chapitre que j'ai quasiment terminé d'écrire mais dont il me manque plus ou moins deux scènes. Vu que j'ai une bien piètre cadence de post et d'écriture, j'avais peut être adopté l'idée de poster demi-chapitre par demi-chapitre, histoire d'essayer de mettre à jour cette fic plus régulièrement.

En ré-ouvrant mon en-tête du dernier chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que la dernière fois que j'avais posté, c'était après la convention Rise'n'Shine et maintenant que je me ré-apprête à le faire, c'est six jours après être revenue d'Espagne pour la convention avec Gale. Va peut être falloir que j'apprenne à poster en dehors des périodes de conventions, sinon on y sera encore dans cent mille ans.

Je réponds à vos commentaires, et je vous laisse avec le chapitre 7, Part 1 ;-).

**Lie-Angel :** Aha, mais si on part à chaque fois en porn/lemon/NC-17/(quelque soit la façon dont on appelle ça XD) c'est beaucoup moins rigolo :pp

**Hell :** Mon harceleuse préféréééée ! Merci pour tous les compliments et le soutien de manière général.

Je l'ai déjà tellement en tête la fin que j'aurais envie de l'écrire tout de suite. Mais personne ne l'aimera alors j'en imagine une deuxième pour pouvoir poster les deux au moment voulu. ***grosse dingue powaaaaa*** mais avant ça j'ai plein d'idée en permanence et pas assez de temps (ou de courage) pour les écrire, donc on a bien le temps!

Ouais Cologne était biiiien cool, ils sont tous assez top à leur manière (y'a pas moyen de faire un coeur sur cette plate-forme? C'est un scandaaale) mais oui ils ont tous un peu vieilli XD Même Randy ! Bon il avait l'air d'avoir 15 ans dans la série, donc maintenant il en paraît 25 x)

J'étais tombée amoureuse de cette version d'Enjoy the silence à l'époque et puis je me suis rendue compte à un moment que... mais mince! C'est exactement ça! C'est Britiiiiin! ***fangirl toute seule*** Bref! x)

Je suis trop biaisée en ce qui concerne Brian je pense t'façon. Je me suis encore posée la question il a pas longtemps, de savoir si j'étais trop de ''son'' côté par rapport à Justin, mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit quelque chose auquel je puisse remédier xD.

Bon j'me suis un peu foirée pour la rapidité du chapitre mais you're awesome as well!

Amuse toi bien avec cette première partie de nouveau chapitre :)

**Manon76200 :** Merciii :)

**Mitch1974 :** Aaah mais t'es un garçooooon! (la nana qui débarque à peine). Je suis tellement habituée à écrire pour des publics féminin que ça fait bizarre limite. Je suis contente de te savoir ici en tout cas :)

C'est l'équilibre si difficile à trouver avec Brian et Justin : de l'amour sans être (trop) niais et que ce soit en même temps sexy sans être vulgaire. Si j'y parviens ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu, c'est déjà ça de pris ;-)

Mais ouais, ne pas dénaturer c'est vraiment le plus important!

J'connais en plus ta fiction :) Je suis pas très certaine d'être à jour dedans vu que je lis quasiment que des fics écrites en anglais maintenant, mais en re-parcourant le premier chapitre je m'en suis souvenue. Faudrait que je prenne trois secondes pour la relire un de ces quatre.

Je sais même plus si on s'est croisé du coup pendant le week-end à Cologne du coup... peut être bien? Je suis une petite chose brunette toujours en robe et perchée sur des talons hauts. Et avec des lunettes. Je trainais avec ma grande soeur et une paire de soeurs jumelles (Clo, Becca, si vous passez par là, c'est vous! x)). Si jamais t'as un vague souvenir de moi.. xD

Merci de prendre le temps de commenter en tout cas :) (et Randy est super chou sur ta photo avec lui!)

**Clina :** j'attends toujours tellemeeeeent tes commentaires :) Je suis une slut pour les commentaires détaillés en même temps, alors tu me ravie complètement :D (et ne t'excuse surtout pour le temps que tu mets à commenter, sinon je devrais implorer le pardon de tout le monde pour le temps que je mets à poster ^^')

J'aimais bien cette expression de «boulimiques l'un de l'autre», parce que ça implique vraiment les vices de leur relation, qu'ils s'aiment sans doute trop, qu'ils en veulent toujours plus même quand ça fait mal, etc. Ca leur va bien je trouve :)

Merci infiniment pour tout ce que tu dis, pour partager tout ce que tu ressens, etc. etc. Ca veut dire beaucoup pour moi!

Et on est d'accord, c'est pas humain d'avoir une telle rondeur dans le fessier Monsieur Taylor! Sans compter qu'il est évidemment archi hot avec Monsieur Kinney ;-)

& tout le monde semble attendre de voir comment Brian va faire tomber les quatre idiots de NYC, donc je ferai peut être bien de commencer à y réfléchir un peu plus sérieusement ^^ Y'a quelques indices dans cette première partie il me semble!

Mais merci en tout cas, mercimercimercimerci!

**Miliampere :** Faut arrêteeeer de relire mes chapitres comme ça, je mérite pas autaaaant ! :D

Un grand (immense!) merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu apprécieras autant le suivant :)).

Une dernière chose avant de vous laisser avec les loulous. J'écris très rarement sur des gens heureux/moments de bonheur/etc. Et la clairement, c'est une petite situation d'accalmie dans la vie de Brian et Justin. J'espère que le résultat est crédible!

With no apologies and no regrets,

K.

* * *

><p><strong>-Brian ! Kiddo !<strong>

Ledit Brian leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'y était attendu, avait pensé s'y être préparé mais affronter Debbie après autant de temps loin du Diner allait être compliqué. Elle se planta devant lui, son stylo à plumes dirigé droit sur sa chemise Gucci.

**-Tu t'assoies. Et tu attends que je m'occupe de ton cas, c'est compris?**

**-Oui M'man. **

Debbie tourna les talons et Brian put aller s'affaler sur une banquette. On était lundi matin et Justin et lui avaient bien été obligé de quitter le loft, pour se retrouver ici à l'heure du petit déjeuner. Justin n'était pas encore arrivé, il avait prévu de rencontrer son banquier à la première heure, d'abord pour faire le point sur sa situation financière et ensuite pour demander un prêt afin de couvrir l'achat d'une galerie ici, à Pittsburgh. C'était son nouveau projet : d'abord pouvoir promouvoir les jeunes artistes de la région, mais également avoir le contrôle total sur ses propres expositions. Et enfin, et surtout, le faire ici, chez lui, aux côtés de Brian.

**-Ecoute Honey, Kiddo... Brian.** Commença Debbie en réapparaissant devant lui trente secondes plus tard.

**-Deb'..**

**-Non Brian, peut être que tu ne veux pas en parler et je sais que Sunshine te manque... Il nous manque à tous bordel! Mais tu ne peux pas juste t'isoler du monde et de toute la famille!..**

**-Deb' je..**

**-Alors écoute moi bien Asshole. **Poursuivit Debbie, laissant son émotion l'emporter.** Tu vas revenir prendre ton petit déjeuner ici le matin, tu vas revenir le dimanche à la maison pour les repas avec toute la famille, et tu vas arrêter de couper les ponts avec tout le monde, capito? **

**-Deb' tu...**

**-Capito ?**

**-Deb, je crois que Brian essaye de dire quelque chose,** dit la voix de Justin derrière l'épaule de Debbie.

**-Une seconde Sweetheart,** répondit-elle distraitement alors que le visage de Brian se fendait d'un sourire amusé et moqueur.

**-Brian tu...,** reprit Debbie avant de s'arrêter au milieu de sa phrase. **Oh mon dieu SUNSHINE !** Hurla-t-elle en se retournant.

Justin se retrouva enlacé étroitement contre la poitrine de la fausse rousse et lui et Brian échangèrent un rire par dessus de son épaule.

**-Petit... Petit...** bégaya-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix en se détachant de Justin. De toute évidence elle ne trouvait pas de sobriquet suffisamment affectueusement insultant pour terminer sa phrase. **Depuis combien de temps es-tu là?**

**-Autour de 30 bonnes secondes,** railla Justin, qui ne reçut qu'une claque au sommet du crâne en retour de sa moquerie.

**-Smartass. Je veux dire, à Pittsburgh. Quand es-tu rentré? **

Brian ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au moment où il entendit Justin lâcher :

**-Vendredi après-midi,**

...et les cordes vocales de Debbie reprirent de plus belle, alors que Brian levait les yeux au ciel.

**-VENDREDI ?! Où tu...tu..tu... BRIAN KINNEY !** Explosa-t-elle en faisant volte-face. **Le petit est rentré depuis trois jours, TROIS! Et tu l'as séquestré dans ton... ton fuckpad pour le garder rien que pour toi!**

**-Si je puis me permettre, le terme de séquestration est un peu sur-employé ici, je ne crois pas que Monsieur Taylor ait été retenu contre sa volonté.**

Les deux amants échangèrent un regard complice.

**-Toi! **Dis-elle en désignant Brian, **si tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'cul...**

**-On dit dans l'oeil Deb'...**

**-Et toi,** continua-t-elle sans s'interrompre et en désignant Justin, **assis! Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuner.**

Le blond finit par s'asseoir docilement pendant que Debbie repartait vers la cuisine. Du coin de l'oeil, elle observa Justin prendre place en face de Brian, dont la position s'ajusta automatiquement pour répondre à celle de Justin, bien que les deux hommes soient séparés par la table. Au dessus, Brian se contenta d'effleurer discrètement l'avant-bras de Justin mais au dessous leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent directement et leurs pieds se collèrent les uns aux autres.

Debbie les observait depuis longtemps, depuis le début de toutes ces années, et contre toute attente, ils n'avaient jamais été très tactiles l'un envers l'autre en public. Toujours à partager le même espace vital, toujours près l'un de l'autre mais sans débordement affectif. Bien sûr, elle avait entendu les récits de leurs nuits au Babylon maintes et maintes fois, par son fils, par les amis de son fils, et soyons honnêtes par la moitié des homos de Pittsburgh qui passait par son restaurant. Elle savait comment, sur le dancefloor, ils étaient incapables de garder leurs mains loin du corps de l'autre, qu'ils étaient tellement collés l'un à l'autre que beaucoup s'étaient demandés s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà envoyer en l'air, là, au milieu de le piste de danse.

Brian fucking Kinney avait une réputation à tenir après tout, et celle de Justin fucking Taylor n'était pas en reste non plus.

Mais les Brian et Justin que Debbie avait le plus souvent observés étaient ceux qui débarquaient encore à moitié endormis le matin au Diner, ceux qui se contentaient parfois de quelques bières partagées tous les deux autour d'une table du Woody's ou ceux qui échouaient sur le canapé un peu défoncé de son salon, le dimanche soir après un repas que Brian avait été forcé d'avaler par son petit blond, en dépit de tous les lipides qu'il contentait. Ces Brian et Justin là étaient plus discrets bien que la tensions sexuelle soit toujours, toujours, palpable entre eux.

Et quelque chose avait définitivement changé entre eux, assis maintenant à quelques mètres d'elle. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment plus démonstratifs mais ils utilisaient désormais tous les prétextes pour s'effleurer et garder le contact avec l'autre. Et il semblait qu'il avait beaucoup, beaucoup de prétextes.

Ils étaient en pleine discussion, complètement oublieux du monde qui les entourait et entièrement focalisés l'un sur l'autre. Ils s'aperçurent à peine que Debbie leur avait servi leurs repas poursuivant leur conversation en se laissant guider par leurs réflexes à nouveau quotidiens. Brian attrapa la bouteille de ketchup de son côté pour recouvrir les oeufs et le bacon de Justin tandis que ce dernier s'emparait du pot de sucre pour en verser dans leurs deux tasses, poursuivant son récit :

**-Et tu vois Galloway...**

**-Ton banquier est écossais?**

**-Euh..ouais, sans doute?** Hésita Justin, qui n'y avait ni réfléchi, ni fait attention.

**-Christ,** lâcha Brian en levant une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, ses racines irlandaises jamais très loin.

**-Bref,** reprit Justin, **Galloway n'était pas très chaud pour le prêt, même avec l'apport de l'expo que je lui présentais. Apparemment ce n'est toujours pas rentable d'investir sur le dos d'un artiste...** Il eut un petit rire puis poursuivit, **c'est là que je lui aies parlé de l'éventualité d'un garant. Il avait l'air septique, jusqu'à ce que je lui montre le dossier que tu m'as filé t'sais, avec la capitalisation de Kinnetik et ton revenu par mois... La tête qu'il faisait c'était énorme! Une fois que je lui aies assuré que Monsieur Brian Kinney accepterait de se porter garant au cas où, j'ai eu le droit au tapis rouge dans toute la banque.**

Tous les deux se regardèrent avec la même lueur dans les yeux. Que le nom de Brian Kinney, de Kinnetik et de sa réussite imposent autant de respect, suscitait autant de fierté chez l'un comme chez l'autre, pour en être l'auteur ou pour être celui qui partageait sa vie.

**-Justin, tu sais qu'il serait quand même plus simple si je...**

**-On n'en a déjà parlé hier Bri, **coupa Justin d'un ton ferme.

**-Mais...**

**-Ça n'a rien à voir avec une quelconque fierté mal placée...**(Brian arqua un sourcil joueur, Justin lui répondit par un sourire en coin.) **Cette galerie, c'est vraiment quelque chose que je veux faire par moi-même tu comprends? Comme toi, Kinnetik c'est ton bébé... Je veux juste que ce soit mon projet, de "a" à "z" où je serai aux commandes. **

Brian fixa longuement les pupilles déterminées de son vis-à-vis, habitées de cette conviction à laquelle il s'était si souvent confronté avec Justin. Son aventure New-Yorkaise lui avait clairement permis de réajuster ses objectifs. La liberté totale dans son art était en tête de ses priorités, peu importait par où il faudrait recommencer.

**-Okay.** Fit finalement Brian, et le sourire de Justin illumina toute la pièce. La confiance que Brian lui accordait pour ce projet de vie était infiniment plus précieuse que tout l'argent que lui fournirait jamais Galloway.

Brian consulta sa montre :

**-Faut que j'y aille. Meeting avec le CEO d'E&CO dans une heure,** annonça-t-il en lâchant largement de quoi couvrir leurs consommations sur la table.

**-Nouveau client? **

**-Yep. .. _I'll see you tonight_?**

**-Tu m'appelles quand tu termines, on se retrouve au Woody's?**

Brian acquiesça et fit le tour de la table. Il embrassa très tendrement le sommet du front de Justin et ébouriffa doucement ses cheveux avant de quitter le Diner. La journée à Kinnetik promettait d'être infiniment plus agréable que l'avait été les précédentes.

**BJBJBJBJBJ**

Brian arriva au bureau peu après 9h20. Il traversa l'accueil en observant le jeune homme (Shawn? John?) s'agiter pour attraper son manteau.

**-Restez-là**, ordonna Brian sans se retourner.

Mais il entendit bredouiller dans son dos :

**-Mais..vous.. vous êtes sûr Mr. Kinney? Votre café? **

La dernière chose que voulait Jonathan était de commettre une erreur de mésinterprétation. Surtout qu'il avait autant peur de son patron que de la tornade Cynthia, qui avait promis de l'écorcher vif s'il faisait le moindre faux pas en présence de Brian.

Le publicitaire s'arrêta, fit lentement volte-face et regarda fixement Jonathan.

**-Évidemment que vous êtes sûr! Je suis déso...** _Non pas d'excuses, jamais d'excuses dans la politique de la boîte._ **Bonne journée Mr. Kinney.**

Le silence fut long pour Jonathan gêné, mais Brian finit par le briser dans un demi-sourire.

**-Détendez-vous,..Jonathan.**

C'était la première fois que Brian s'adressait à lui de façon presque aimable. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adressait directement à lui en fait.

Dans son bureau Brian se laissa tomber sur sa chaise pendant que son ordinateur s'allumait. En attrapant un dossier qu'il attendait pour ce matin, son regard passa sur les photos encadrées sur son bureau.

Et il sourit faiblement à celle où se trouvait Justin.

Mais toute trace de son sourire s'était évanouie au moment où les visuels de la prochaine gamme des produits VISIBLE tombèrent devant ses yeux.

**-What the f...CYNTHIA!** Hurla-t-il à travers l'interphone sur lequel il venait d'appuyer.

**-Je suis là Brian, je suis là!** Répondit directement la voix de la blonde qui venait de pénétrer dans son bureau, son casque vissé sur les oreilles, micro relevé, un gobelet de café XL dans chaque main.

**-Qu'est-ce que...**

**-Je sais, les visuels sont merdiques... Tiens ton café, John est incompétent ou quoi? Le rédactionnel est bon normalement jettes-y un coup d'œil, mais les créas ont merdé, je sais pas où ils ont foutu les partis-prix décidés pour les campagnes...**

**-Dans leurs culs? **

**-Ça expliquerait pourquoi les visuels puent la merde comme ça, au moins.**

**-Fuck...** lâcha Brian en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. T**u dis à Karl de préparer un débrief' et tu me l'envoies après mon meeting avec Evans... La rédaction aussi tiens. J'imagine que si je n'entends qu'une version, ce sera jamais la faute des créas. **

**-Je te les programme tous les deux pour 11h?**

**-Ouais...**répondit distraitement Brian un œil sur ses mails, l'autre sur le reste du dossier. **Et je veux une ébauche des nouveaux visuels aussi. Pour 14h.**

**-Brian ils bossent déjà sur...**

**-Ce n'est pas mon problème, s'ils avaient fait leur boulot, ça ne serait pas...**

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de sa ligne directe.

**-Kinney.**

**-Brian, c'est Marc.**

**-Une seconde.**

Brian plaqua le combiné sur son torse et indiqua la sortie à Cynthia, qui se retira sans un mot.

**-Je vous écoute.**

**-J'ai lancé des recherches préliminaires. Le gamin... Gold, rien d'utile pour l'instant, si ce n'est qu'il vient de Pittsburgh, mais j'imagine que vous le saviez déjà?**

**-En effet. **

**-J'ai choisi de poursuivre les recherches dans ce sens là, étant donné qu'il n'est que depuis très peu de temps à New-York et Brunett est quasiment son seul entourage...**

**-Quasiment? **

Marc ne répondit pas immédiatement, et Brian le sentit hésiter.

**-Marc?**

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

**-La... la presse New-Yorkaise lui prête une romance avec le jeune Justin Taylor..?**

Son ton laissant entendre qu'il attendait une confirmation de Brian sans oser croire à ce que lui avait appris ses recherches, sans oser non plus se risquer à enquêter sur Taylor sans l'aval de son client.

**-Dois-je..?**

**-Non, non. Justin n'est pas un problème. Parlez-moi des autres. **

**-Jackson Carver... Son cas est étrange.**

**-Comment ça?**

**-Il est arrivé à New-York il y a un peu plus de quatre ans. Il est plutôt doué dans ce qu'il fait. Impitoyable, mais respecté. Il n'a pas que des relations recommandées et recommandables mais ce n'est pas les plus intéressant. J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi il avait attendu aussi longtemps pour venir s'installer à New-York. En tant qu'agent artistique, il aurait dû être là depuis toujours. Il a déjà 46 ans, vous voyez? Et en voulant fouiller dans son passé je suis tombé sur... absolument rien. **

**-Quoi, rien comme rien qu'on puisse utiliser contre lui?**

**-Pas vraiment non. Rien comme... Rien du tout, Jackson Carver n'existait pas avant d'atterrir à New-York.**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?**

**-D'abord que c'est probablement une fausse identité. Ensuite que ça cache certainement des gros secrets... pas propres.**

**-Vous n'avez pas peur de vous salir les mains Marc?**

**-La question est : quand est-il des vôtres Brian?**

**-Allez jusqu'au bout.**

**-Parfait. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, le reste des rapports vous a été envoyé par mail. Ce sont les points sur lesquels je voulais vous donner des précisions de vive voix, sinon tout est détaillé par écrit. **

**-Merci Marc.**

**-Je vous rappelle jeudi soir au plus tard.**

**BJBJBJBJBJ**

Justin avait rencontré sa mère ce matin pour définir les critères de sa galerie idéale et lancer les recherches. Puis, il avait déjeuner avec Daphne à la cafeteria de l'hôpital où elle travaillait. Après ça, la seule chose qu'il avait eu réellement envie de faire, c'était d'aller voir Brian. Et il pourrait peut être en profiter pour voir Ted et Cynthia aussi.

Il arriva à Kinnetik en début d'après-midi. La grosse horloge design du hall d'entrée indiquait 14h12.

**-Bonjour, votre nom, objet et heure de rendez-vous s'il vous plaît,** l'interpella une voix derrière le large bureau de l'accueil.

Le pas de Justin s'arrêta net. Il n'avait jamais eu à décliner ce genre d'informations en arrivant à Kinnetik.

En règle générale, tout le monde en dehors de Ted et Cynthia, l'évitait plutôt, le laissant évoluer dans les locaux comme si il en avait été lui même le propriétaire.

Son regard confiant tomba sur celui immédiatement moins sûr de lui de Jonathan. Avait-il _encore_ fait une bourde? Pourtant, il appliquait à la lettre le protocole pour tout nouvel arrivant. Et il était certain de n'avoir jamais vu ce jeune homme auparavant. Il s'en serait souvenu, si l'équivalent d'une fusion entre un surfeur californien, une représentation angélique de la Renaissance et un artiste underground s'était un jour présenté devant lui. Des yeux bleus quasiment cristallins, une peau d'ivoire, des mèches blondes froissées naturellement mais artistiquement... Dans son propre genre, ce jeune homme aurait pû – s'il l'avait voulu et dans son propre style – faire de l'ombre à son propre patron.

Jonathan déglutit quand les lèvres pleines toutes roses de son vis-à-vis se mirent à bouger.

**-Justin Taylor. Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous. Je suis venu voir Brian Kinney.**

**-Mr. Kinney n'est pas disponible pour le moment,** répondit poliment et automatiquement Jonathan.** Je peux prendre vos coordonnées, l'objet de votre visite et nous vous recontacterons prochainement.**

Justin tritura légèrement sa lèvre inférieure du bout des dents, hésitant. Brian n'avait jamais été du genre à étaler sa vie privée au bureau, alors Justin ne savait pas bien quelle stratégie adopter.

**-Écoutez**, dit-il finalement, **appelez juste Cynthia et dites lui que je suis là.**

Le jeune homme finit par hausser les épaules et décrocha son téléphone. Il appuya sur sa première touche d'appel direct.

**-Oui?** Demanda presque immédiatement la voix toujours pressée de la blonde.

**-Il y a un jeune homme ici qui souhaite rencontre Monsieur Ki...**

**-La procédure John!** Le coupa Cynthia. **Toujours la procédure! Combien de fois faut-il te le répéter?**

De là où il se tenait, Justin perçu des brides de la tempête Cynthia. _Mon nom,_ articula-t-il sans un bruit.

**-Il insiste pour que je te donne son nom : Justin Taylor.**

Justin entendit un bruit étrange, puis le silence au bout de la ligne.

**-John, écoute moi bien,** reprit-elle doucement. **Regarde le s'il te plaît. Attentivement. Je veux que tu retiennes **_**exactement **_**qui il est, ce à quoi il ressemble, de façon à ce que tu le reconnaisses toujours, même si tu es complètement ivre, même si tu n'as pas dormi depuis trois jours, même si tu es sur le point de mourir!**

**-Quoi?..pourquoi?**

**-Fais-le John!**

Ce dernier releva les yeux et scruta les traits du blond se demandant qui était ce Taylor. Et Justin patientait, sagement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

**-John, tu auras peut-être souvent à faire à Justin. Si tu veux conserver ton job, tu le laisses toujours entrer sans poser de questions, quelles que soient les consignes. Quand il te demande quelque chose, tu lui donnes. Quand il te dit de faire quelque chose, tu le fais.**

-**Sauf si c'est contraire aux ordres de Mr. Kinney.**

**-John, MÊME si c'est contraire aux ordres de Brian. Fais-le entrer maintenant, et excuse toi pour l'attente.**

**-Sorry's bull...,** commença Jonathan, récitant la politique interne de Kinnetik.

**-Pour Justin, les excuses ne sont JAMAIS des conneries. Dépêche toi.**

Le clic du téléphone indiqua à Jonathan que Cynthia avait raccroché. Il posa lentement le combiné et releva les yeux vers ce Justin Taylor.

**-Mes plus sincères excuses Mr. Taylor. Je vous en prie,** dit-il en indiquant les doubles portes en verre qui menait à l'open space.

**-Merci. Et c'est Justin. Bonne journée.**

Le blond passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus, puis adressa un sourire radieux à Jonathan et disparut vers les bureaux.

Jonathan était encore éblouit lorsque le hall fut redevenu silencieux.

**BJBJBJBJBJ**

Brian jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, constata qu'il était plus de 14h et écrasa donc un des boutons de son interphone.

**-Karl. La correction des visuels de VISIBLE? **

**-On y travaille Brian, on y travaille.**

**-Eh bah travaillez-y plus vite. Qu'y a-t-il de si compliqué à donner envie à des hétéros coincés et ignorant en cosmétiques d'acheter un coffret à 100$ à la dernière nana qu'ils ont baisé pour leur fucking St Valentin?**

**-On aura bouclé pour 17h. Je te fais envoyer un rapport intermédiaire. **

Brian interrompit la conversation sans prendre la peine de répondre. Il pianota un instant sur sa machine et apostropha son prochain interlocuteur.

**-Kathleen! Tous les espaces pour Brown Athletics sont achetés?**

**-C'est fait Brian.**

**-Tu as fait suivre les factures à Theodore?**

**-Oui.**

**-Dis à tout le monde de préparer le rapport final, on boucle ça avant la fin de la semaine.**

**-Très bien Brian.**

**-Arrêteras-tu un jour de terroriser la totalité de tes employés?** Demanda la voix de Justin. **Ce pauvre garçon à l'accueil manque de mourir de peur à chaque fois qu'il entend un bruit.**

**-Les pires tyrans sont ceux qui savent se faire aimer, pas moi.**

**-Mon dieu, tu recommences à citer des philosophes, c'est ça? Que va-t-on devenir, nous, pauvres êtres inférieurs et ignorants, si l'on ne comprend à nouveau plus la prose majestueuse du grand Brian Kinney?** Se moqua gentillement Justin.

**-Spinoza a dit sacrément de conneries, mais pour une fois, il était dans le vrai,** poursuivit Brian feignant d'ignorer complètement le blond.

**-Attends une seconde... T'es en train de me traiter de tyran en fait... Et un tyran pire que toi de surcroît?!**

**-Exactement. Mais tu adores me voir en patron tyrannique et autoritaire de toute façon, **répondit Brian avec un sourire moqueur.

**-Mmm...Tu marques un point**, approuva Justin.

Il s'approcha, se pencha au dessus du large bureau et plaça plusieurs baisers appuyés sur les lèvres de Brian. Il frotta le bout de son nez contre celui du brun, joueur.

**-De combien de temps je dispose avant que ton instinct de drogué du travail ne commence à flipper sur tes deadlines?**

**-Je ne sais pas,** répondit distraitement Brian, les mains caressant déjà les joues, le cou, la nuque du blond. **En combien de temps peux-tu me faire oublier que j'ai une bande d'incapables à manager?**

**-Disons...trois minutes?**

Justin contourna le bureau pendant que Brian reculait sur sa chaise, les jambes écartées, prêtes à accueillir son amant.

Le blond s'assit à califourchon, exactement sur l'entre jambe de son aîné, ondulant doucement du bassin. Et immédiatement, plongea à nouveau sur les lèvres de Brian.

Dans leur baiser mouillé, le brun grogna d'un mélange de plaisir et de frustration, agrippant le dos de Justin pour presser d'avantage leurs corps l'un contre l'autre.

**-Justin... **appela doucement Brian contre ses lèvres.

Les doigts de Justin se resserrèrent dans les mèches brunes à l'appel de son prénom, les tirant en arrière pour dévorer la peau halée du cou de Brian. Il embrassa, suça, mordilla tout ce qui était à sa portée, alors qu'il sentait le corps de son aîné se relâcher peu à peu sous lui et l'érection de Brian frotter avec une insistance lascive entre ses cuisses.

**-Justin...!** appela à nouveau Brian, plus pressant.

Le blond descendit le long du corps de son amant, incapable de se retenir. Depuis toujours, Brian lui procurait des envies insatiables. Jamais il n'avait pu réfréner son désir pour son corps, son goût, son odeur, la texture de ses lèvres. Mais depuis New-York, ces sensations s'étaient décuplées à l'infini. Il n'aurait jamais assez d'une vie pour aimer cet homme.

**-Brian,** demanda alors Justin, les doigts autour du col du brun. Il avait désespérément besoin de le toucher. Ses clavicules, son torse, son ventre, il voulait tout. Mais Brian était au bureau et il préférait souvent un coup rapide qui lui permettait de reprendre le travail sans délai.** Est-ce que je peux...** Il agita rapidement les mains, essayant de mimer rapidement le retrait de la cravate, l'ouverture de la chemise de Brian. **S'il te plaît?**

L'aîné croisa les yeux désespérément désireux de son cadet, brillants d'envie. La chaleur du regard de Justin enveloppa directement Brian, qui secoua la tête, toujours surpris de ce que lui fait ressentir ce petit blond de 22 ans.

**-Fais ce que tu veux. Aujourd'hui j'en ai rien à foutre.**

Justin grogna d'un contentement impatient et sans attendre, ses mains s'activèrent sur ses vêtements et Brian lâcha un râle de plaisir au moment où les lèvres du blond touchèrent sa peau fine à la base su cou. Son plaisir se mua en exaspération quand son alerte de messagerie électronique retentit.

**-Christ!** Jura le brun.

**-Tu veux pas les laisser se débrouiller sans toi? Juste quelques minutes?** Ronronna Justin en nichant son visage dans le creux du cou de Brian. **Je me suis habitué à t'avoir rien que pour moi ces derniers jours.**

**-Juste une seconde, j'attendais ce rapport.**

Brian reporta un instant son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur, ce qui ne perturba finalement pas le moins du monde Justin dans son activité de dévêtir Brian. Il ne s'arrêta – la langue au milieu du torse du brun – que lorsque ce dernier jura une nouvelle fois.

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?** Interrogea Justin en relevant les yeux.

**-Mon putain de département artistique.**

L'intérêt du blond fut directement capté.

**-Je peux aider?**

**-Tu peux aider?** Renvoya Brian.

**-Oui.**

Brian sourit devant le ton confiant de Justin, non sans une certaine fierté.

**-Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.**

L'artiste ne prit que quelques secondes pour étudier les plans de créas et cerner le problème.

**-Shit... à qui êtes-vous supposés vendre ces trucs? Des gamines de 5 ans? **

L'arrête du nez pincée entre son pouce et son index, Brian grommela :

**-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi...**

Justin regarda Brian froncer les sourcils, les yeux fermés, une grimace de vague frustration énervée empreinte sur son visage, une migraine pointant à l'horizon.

**-Tu veux que je te suce?** Demanda Justin le plus normalement du monde, un sourcil arqué dans une mimique typiquement Brianienne.

Brian ricana.

-**Tellement plus alléchant que la tisane que m'aurait proposée une desperate housewife.**

Les mains de Justin travaillèrent néanmoins sur les tempes du brun et massèrent son cuir chevelu et Brian soupira en s'accordant quelques minutes supplémentaires d'une intimité confortable avec Justin.

* * *

><p>Je vous embête encore une seconde avant de vous laisser tranquille. Vous en avez probablement pas grand chose à faire, mais j'ai emprunté le nom du banquier (Galloway) à un roman que j'ai lu cet été, qui s'appelle Glu et qui est écrit par Irvine Welsh. Si vous avez chercher un gros bouquin à lire, c'est peut être ce qu'il vous faut. C'est un peu trash, un peu surprenant à lire au débat, mais c'est finalement très prenant et une description très intéressante d'une jeunesse défavorisée des quartiers d'Édimbourg. J'ai été très touchée par le personnage de Gally, dit "Galloway", du coup j'avais envie de le citer ici (même sous la forme d'un banquier), pour pouvoir en parler trois secondes. Donc si, comme moi, vous adorez lire et que les gros bouquins ne vous effraient pas, ceci est peut être pour vous ;-)<p>

Merci encore à tous, reviewers et revieweuses, followers et lecteurs anonymes ! Et à très vite j'espère, évidemment.


	8. Chapter 7 - Part 2

Bonjour, Bonjour!

Je ne vais pour une fois pas vous encombrer de discours longs et pas très intéressants, me contenter de répondre aux reviews et ensuite vous laisser avec le chapitre ;-)

Merci d'abord, pour tous les nouveaux follow de la fic ou de...moi-même, ça me fait très plaisir, surtout quand je n'ai pas publié depuis longtemps!

**Amistosamente-vuestro : **Ptdr, je me fais rire toute seule parfois aussi xD J'arrive j'arrive pour la suite!

**Hell 71 : **Ouaiiis, ma stalkeuse ! :D Il y a des conventions tout le temps en ce moment c'est fou xD En février dernier, c'était une convention Showtime, y'avait juste Gale et d'autres gens d'autres séries que je connaissais à peine (voire pas du tout). Mais ils en refont une QAF en Espagne en mars prochain. J'y serai peut-être, si ça intéresse quelqu'un y'a toutes les infos par là : www. zarataevents. (com/) QueensOfTheRoad/index. php

Personne n'aimera jamais la fin, y'a que moi pour aimer écrire ce genre de choses XD C'est pour ça que j'écrirai deux fins, histoires que personne n'ait envie de m'assassiner :D

Ahahaha, pauvre John il est juste nouveau xD Et comme Brian n'est pas du genre à étaler sa vie privée au boulot (ou à virer tout ceux qui auraient mentionner le prénom de Justin en ces temps compliqués) le petit Jonathan était un peu ignorant xDDD Mais il me fait beaucoup rire ce personnage, j'vais le garder dans le coin.

Merci merci merci pour le soutien sans faille, l'enthousiasme et la patience surtout, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews!

Pour les fics en anglais, je t'ai mets les premières qui me sont venues en tête, je sais pas si t'en connais déjà ou pas :

m. fanfiction. (net/) s/5867180/1/ : j'aime beaucoup celle-ci, il m'arrive souvent de reprendre deux trois chapitres au hasard ou de relire mes préférés. Tout se lit super facilement, c'est très réaliste et souvent bien trouvé.

www. fanfiction. (net/) s/4558673/1/Turning-Points : C'est une des fics les plus traumatisante que j'ai jamais lu, tout fandom confondu. Faut vraiment pas avoir peur des fictions très sombres et très dures. Vu comment elle m'a marquée, je trouve que c'est une lecture qui vaut le détour, mais je me doute que c'est pas au goût de tout le monde.

qaf-fic. (com/) atp/viewuser. php?uid=304 : J'ai pas tout lu, mais c'est un auteur dont j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les fics. Trading Spaces notamment est pas mal du tout.

Si j'ai d'autres idées qui me reviennent, je te mettrai les liens dans un MP ;-)

**pavarotti62 :** Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, il y aura certainement deux fins, comme ça tout le monde sera content :) Merci d'avoir laisser un petit mot!

**Bafan-chan :** eh bah, que de compliments juste pour moi! Merci beaucoup :) Les suites se font toujours attendre c'est un art (ou une maladie) chez moi xDD J'espère que ça te plaira autant ;)

**Audali :** Ooooh mais quelle jolie review! Merci beaucoup :D J'ai bien vu que Jonathan avait beaucoup marqué, je m'y attendais pas trop xDD

"j'écris je me visualise toujours la scène comme dans un film" = Pareil en fait j'ai besoin de "voir" la scène, quasiment comme si elle avait réellement exister dans un épisode avant de pouvoir l'écrire, donc je suis contente qu'en lisant tu puisses le faire aussi avec ma fic :D  
>Ce qui me fait venir à l'anglais en fait. C'est hyper frustrant pour moi d'écrire en français, mais j'ai absolument pas le niveau pour tenir toute une fic en anglais. L'idéal pour moi ce serait d'écrire les parties narratives en français et les dialogues en anglais, mais ça n'aurait pas beaucoup de sens. Vu que j'ai vu des dizaines de fois la série en anglais et que je lis quasiment que des fics en anglais, quand j'imagine et que je visualise les scènes de la mienne... j'ai forcément leurs VO qui s'expriment. Pour passer à l'écrit, je bascule évidemment en français mais il y a toujours certains mots, certaines phrases ou expressions que je ne peux juste pas les écrire en français, parce que ça sonne vraiment pas...juste - ou moins souvent parce que c'est difficilement traduisibles. Mais je fais de plus en plus attention à réduire l'anglais au minimum, promis!<strong><br>**

Merci encore d'avoir pris le temps de commenter, ça me fait très plaisir :)

J'espère que j'ai oublié personne! Bonne lecture :)

With no apologies & no regrets,

K.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7.2<strong>

**-Justin ?!**

**-Karl.**

Lorsque Justin pénétra dans le département artistique de Kinnetik quelques minutes après avoir quitter le bureau de Brian, il eut exactement l'accueil auquel il s'attendait. Glacial.

Il ne s'était jamais très bien entendu avec le directeur artistique, pour ce qui lui semblait être différents niveaux de jalousie. D'abord parce que Karl, s'il faisait un pas trop mauvais directeur artistique était un artiste raté. Ensuite parce que Justin faisait son job souvent bien mieux que lui. Sur des campagnes difficiles ou importantes, Brian avait déjà fait appel à Justin en tant que consultant. Le blond était de façon naturelle, beaucoup plus apte à créer et modéliser ce que son amant avait en tête. Et cela agaçait profondément Karl, qui avait une bonne dizaine d'années d'expérience derrière lui, de devoir prendre ses ordres d'un jeune artiste certes talentueux mais sans aucune formation en publicité. Et enfin parce que, bien que 100% hétéro, son patron continuait d'exercer sur lui une indéniable fascination, et il avait une certaine rancœur que la personne qui soit parvenu à être le plus proche de Brian soit ce même artiste qui l'irritait tant.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?**

**-Brian m'a demandé de venir jeter un coup d'œil aux visuels de VISIBLE.**

Les lèvres de Karl se pincèrent. Il ne savait sur trop bien ce que voulait dire _"jeter un coup d'oeil"_ pour Brian. Il pensait certainement que les nouvelles maquettes n'étaient pas assez bonnes.

**-Il m'a donné le brief,** ajouta innocemment le plus jeune.

Okay, le boss ne pensait pas que les visuels n'était pas assez bon. Il était convaincu qu'ils étaient carrément merdiques.

Karl hocha simplement la tête, n'osant faire aucun commentaire devant Justin. Se mettre à dos le partenaire du patron était le premier moyen d'obtenir un licenciement dans le Brian Kinney Manuel.

**-Oú sont passés tous tes créatifs? J'ai l'impression de ne reconnaitre personne,** s'étonna Justin observant l'open-space.

**-Brian a viré quasiment viré tout le monde ces derniers mois, c'est au moins la troisième équipe qu'on reconstitue.**

**-Oh.**

Étonnamment, Justin avait toujours connu Brian plutôt fidèle avec ses collègues. Cynthia travaillait pour lui depuis quelque chose comme... Toujours. Et même l'équipe qui avait fait le lancement de Kinnetik était restée quasiment inchangée jusqu'au départ de Justin pour New-York.

**-Il descendait ici en permanence en répétant que personne dans cette ville n'était capable de faire un travail acceptable.**

Justin ne répondit pas. Plus il en apprenait sur l'état dans lequel Brian avait évolué ces derniers mois, plus il s'en voulait d'être resté loin de Pittsburgh aussi longtemps. Un week-end ici, un appel au loft auraient peut être arrangé les choses, pour lui comme pour Brian.

**-Hey.. Les gars ! J'ai besoin de votre attention deux secondes,** annonça Karl d'une voix forte. **Justin ici présent est consultant sur la campagne des cosméto VISIBLE. Il va regarder ce qu'on a fait jusqu'à maintenant et vous pouvez le considérer comme votre supérieur sur ce coup-ci, donc tachez de faire ce qu'il dit okay? Sinon vous serez le prochain à faire le rapport à Mr. Kinney , c'est clair?**

Les murmures qui s'étaient fait entendre au début du discours de Karl s'évanouirent immédiatement.

Il était plus de 18h quand Justin, Karl et quelques uns des créas disposèrent les visuels en 30 par 50 devant eux.

**-Je pense que c'est parfait cette fois-ci,** dit un petit brun nommé Jeremy.

Karl coula un regard prudent vers Justin, resté silencieux.

**-J'ai du mal à me figurer la réaction d'une cible dont je ne fais pas parti en fait,** répondit de Justin.

**-Pourquoi, tu n'as pas de copine?**

**-Je suis gay. **

**-Ah.**

**-Appelons Brian, voir ce qu'il en pense,** décida Justin.

L'ensemble des créatifs pâlirent d'un coup. Et même Karl parut un peu plus mal à l'aise.

**-...t'es sûr?**

**-Ouais,** répondit distraitement Justin en sortant son téléphone, **pourquoi, il y a **_**encore**_** quelque chose qui ne va pas?**

**-Non non, c'est juste que c'est...**

**-..Brian, **compléta Justin. **T'inquiète pas, je sais le prendre.**

Il fit un clin d'œil à Jeremy alors que Karl levait les yeux au ciel.

**-Bri, c'est moi. ...ouais..ouais...non non ca va. Okay, à tout de suite.**

Une nouvelle lueur s'alluma dans le regard des créatifs. _Qui_ était ce type, soi disant consultant, qui appelait Brian Kinney "Bri" et qui se contentait d'un "c'est moi" lorsque leur patron décrochait. Brian retenait déjà à peine leurs prénoms, ce n'était pas pour reconnaître leurs voix ou leurs numéros de téléphone. Leur stupeur augmenta quand, moins d'une minute plus tard, Brian débarqua bel et bien dans le département artistique. Quand eux, ou même Karl, appelaient, il se passait au moins un quart d'heure avant que Brian ne daigne honorer qui que ce soit de sa présence. Quand il n'envoyait pas Cynthia à sa place.

**-Alors Taylor, comment ça s'est passé?**

Il s'arrêta exactement derrière Justin, assez près pour que le blond sente sa présence mais assez loin pour que rien ne transperce.

**-Bien, je crois... Mais qui sait ce qu'il se passe réellement dans la tête des hétéros?**

Brian ricana sous le regard médusé de ses employés.

**-C'est un mystère que je ne saurais résoudre, en effet.**

Il scruta encore quelques secondes les affiches devant lui avant d'approuver d'un signe de tête.

**-Tu envoies les numériques à la rédac' pour qu'ils puissent me l'intégrer à la présentation Karl? Rentrez tous chez vous ensuite, vous êtes attendus à la première demain matin pour bosser sur l'image d'E&co.**

**-A la première heure vraiment?** Interrogea Justin amusé, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'à la première heure de travail demain, lui et Brian seraient certainement acculés contre la porte métallique du loft, incapables de se lâcher l'un l'autre, et déjà en retard dans leur planning du jour.

**-Vous êtes bien sûr tenus de commencer à bosser même si je ne suis pas encore arrivé, **ajouta Brian en échangeant un regard complice avec Justin.** Tu m'as promis un Woody's si je me souviens bien... Tu viens?**

**-Je ramasse mes affaires et j'arrive.**

Brian resta immobile un instant, partagé entre son désir de cueillir un baiser sur les lèvres rosies de Justin, qui avait dû les mordiller tout au long de son travail, et sa curiosité vis-à-vis des rumeurs et spéculations qui allaient naître dès sa sortie de l'open-space.

Adressant un clin d'œil à Justin, il finit par tourner les talons et disparut.

Penché sur le bureau de Karl où il avait éparpillé ses affaires, Justin tendit l'oreille vers les murmures de l'équipe de créas.

**-Tu sais qui c'est toi..?**

**-Aucune idée, je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà vu.**

**-Un consultant sérieusement, à qui Karl essaye-t-il de faire croire ça, j'avais encore jamais vu ça à Kinnetik! ...et on dirait que Kinney lui mange dans la main... Qui pourrait avoir assez de pouvoir et être surtout assez inconscient pour ça?!**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon! Tu as vu son sourire?**

**-Jessica! T'as entendu ce qu'il a dit, il est gay!**

**-...et il est pris en plus,** compléta Justin, qui passa devant eux en riant.

**"Oh la honte!" **fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de quitter le département artistique.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Justin et Brian quittaient le bureau de ce dernier, totalement hilares après que Justin ait rapporté les bavardages qu'il avait surpris.

**-Les trois J sont de vraies fouines, je n'en attendais pas moins de leur part.**

**-Les trois J?**

**-Tu sais à quel point j'ai du mal à retenir les prénoms... Et comme ils ont tous la même initiale...**

**-Leurs noms sont Jeremy, Jessica et Jensen... T'es sûr que ce ne sont pas seulement les prénoms en J que tu t'emploies constamment à oublier?**

Brian ricana, se retourna et poussa Justin contre la porte qui venait tout juste de se refermer sur eux. Il avança une jambe entre celles de Justin et souffla contre ses lèvres :

**-Pourquoi aurais-je fait l'effort de retenir ton prénom quand j'avais déjà tous les droits sur ton corps? **

Brian frotta doucement le bout de son nez contre celui de Justin.

**-Pourquoi en effet..? **Murmura le blond en se penchant sur les lèvres de son amant... Avant d'être interrompu par un raclement de gorge qui les fit reculer légèrement.

**-Mr. Kinney. Mr. Justin.**

Brian se pinça les lèvres dans un sourire mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

**-Tu as raison, peut être que j'ai un problème avec ce truc des J, **dit-il en reportant totalement son attention sur le visage - la bouche - de Justin.

**-Jonathan,** salua Justin dans un hochement de tête.

**-Je..voulais...euh...**

**-Toujours aussi loquace Jonathan,** ironisa le publicitaire.

Justin lui fila un coup de coude **"..Brian!"** avec un regard réprobateur.

**-Bonne soirée Jonathan, **ajouta le blond avec un sourire.

Mais déjà Brian avait attrapé la main de Justin et l'entrainait vers l'extérieur, gloussant comme deux adolescents.

Moins d'une minute plus tard et sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne comprenne exactement comment ils étaient arrivés là, Justin était à moitié grimpé sur les genoux de Brian, lui même presque allongé sur le capot de sa Corvette. Le blond était intenable et insatiable. Brian, dans sa position inconfortable, essayait tant bien que mal de le contenir.

**-Brian... **grogna Justin, impatient.

L'appel de son prénom fit réagir le corps de Brian avant son esprit et il agrippa les fesses du blond pour le presser un peu plus contre lui. La frustration que leur imposait le port de vêtements le ramena quelque peu à la raison.

**-Sunshine, on a le temps de passer au loft avant de retrouver les gars au Woody's, faisons ça correctement tu veux bien?**

**-Mon dieu qu'est-il arrivé à ton sens de l'aventure? **

**-Annihilé par le désir de t'avoir nu contre moi.**

**-M'a-t-on déjà dit quelque chose de plus romantique?**

Ils rigolèrent doucement tous les deux, leurs lèvres au bout les unes des autres, partageant le même air.

Ils échangèrent encore un baiser extrêmement lent et sensuel, toujours enroulés l'un autour de l'autre.

**-Mmmmh, **gémit Justin, escaladant encore un peu plus le corps de Brian, sans rencontrer beaucoup de résistance de la part de son amant.

Depuis qu'il était rentré à Pittsburgh, Justin avait réellement l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 17 ans. Il avait toujours été incapable d'empêcher son corps de réagir à la présence et au contact de Brian, mais depuis ces quelques jours, c'était devenu carrément impensable de ne pas toucher en permanence son aîné, de quelque manière qui soit.

**Oh. mon. dieu!** S'exclama quelqu'un dans le dos de Justin.

Jessica, Jensen et Jeremy se tenaient devant l'agence, trois bouches bées en guise d'expression faciale.

Justin se redressa immédiatement, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

**-C'est pas vrai...** dit sa voix étouffée.

On entendit aussi le ricanement de Brian qui finit par se relever aussi. Il réajusta son manteau et sa veste mais laissa l'ouverture de son encolure de chemise descendre le long de la ligne de son torse. Il arqua un sourcil provocateur en direction de ses trois créatifs, toujours interloqués.

**-Est-ce qu'ils sont... Il est...**

**-Jess, vient on s'en va.**

**-Mais...**

**-Jess!**

A contre cœur, la jeune femme suivit ses deux amis, non sans se retourner une dernière fois pour constater que son patron avait enroulé un bras protecteur autour de épaules de Justin et qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les deux vers la voiture de Mr. Kinney .

**-Sérieusement,** dit-elle en s'adressant à Jensen et Jeremy. **Kinney est genre SUPER SEXY et Justin est juste a-do-rable mais ensemble...WAOUH! C'est **_**hot**_**!**

**-Jessica?** Appela Jensen.

**-Quoi?**

**-Ils sont gays, **déclara Jeremy, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

**-Je saiiiiis..!** pleurnicha Jessica.

Et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

**BJBJBJBJBJ**

L'habitacle de la Corvette était silencieux lorsque que les portières se refermèrent sur Brian et Justin. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et pouffèrent comme des adolescents, puis reprirent leur sérieux après quelques secondes.

**-Désolé, peut être que tu ne voulais pas... vis-à-vis de ton équipe...**

Brian haussa les épaules alors qu'il démarrait la voiture.

**-Sérieusement, entre toi et moi qui nous sautons dessus en permanence... Ils n'auraient pas mis longtemps à se le figurer de toute façon.**

Le blond rit de bon cœur alors que son ainé souriait.

Brian avait toujours été réfractaire à l'utilisation de vocabulaire pour qualifier leur relation. Justin était juste.. Justin. Son Justin. Ça lui suffisait. Ça leur suffisait.

Ne pas trop exposer sa relation avec Justin au travail n'avait jamais relevé de sa quelconque difficulté à s'engager. C'était surtout pour les protéger, Justin, lui et son business. Parce que Justin était sa plus grande faiblesse et il en était parfaitement conscient. Pour un client, un concurrent... Il suffisait de s'en prendre à son partenaire, d'une façon ou d'une autre pour atteindre Brian, pour affaiblir Kinnetik.

Mais leur relation tout au long de ses années et leur séparation aussi, avait donné assez de force à Brian pour assumer ses points faibles qui étaient aussi ses plus grandes forces.

**-Ma mère t'embrasse en fait! Et t'as le bonjour de Daph, **dit Justin après un moment, tirant Brian de ses pensées.

**-Comment s'est passée la recherche de galerie avec Mother Taylor?**

**-On a discuté des critères, des lieux, des budgets... Tout est établi et ma mère va pouvoir commencer à chercher.**

**-Bien.**

**-Et ce meeting avec ton nouveau client?**

**-Marlon?**

**-Euh...sans doute?**

**-Marlon Evans est le CEO de Electronics & Compagny. On travaille avec lui pour placer ses produits sur un marché haut de gamme plutôt que la cible plus grand public qu'il vise actuellement.**

**-E&Co... C'est pas une firme d'électroménagers et d'appareils électroniques? Ce genre de produits n'a pas tout intérêt à toucher le plus de monde possible?**

**-Plus aujourd'hui. Je ne crois pas en tout cas. E&co est une entreprise très ancienne, et nous avons déterminé qu'elle souffrait de cette image face à des firmes plus jeunes. Notre objectif est d'amener la qualité des produits de E&co à une image plus glamour, plus sexy.**

**-Comme Clooney et Nespresso?**

**-Ouais, c'est exactement ça... Mais dis moi comment est-on passé de préliminaires sur le capot de la 'Vette à... parler boulot? **

**-Je sais pas.. On vieillit? On s'assagit?**

La mine scandalisée de Brian fit à nouveau rire Justin.

**-Je vais te montrer la façon dont je suis vieux ET sage en te faisant jouir avant même qu'on soit arrivé au loft.**

**-Frimeur.**

Du bout de sa chaussure italienne, Brian écrasa la pédale de l'accélérateur. Lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture sur sa place de parking de Ross Street, il n'avait pas interrompu une seconde son flot de paroles décrivant précisément tout ce qu'il allait faire à Justin.

Conséquence directe, Brian fut tiré hors de la Corvette sans ménagement et trainé à travers la rue en un temps record. Le contrôle de son corps ne lui fut rendu que face à la porte d'entrée de son immeuble.

**-Ouvre,** ordonna doucement Justin.

Il était sur la pointe de ses pieds, les lèvres scellées à la base de la nuque du brun, les bras encerclant sa taille par derrière, les mains remontées à l'intérieur de la chemise.

Ils atterrirent dans un grand fracas à l'intérieur du monte-charge, se plaquant l'un et l'autre contre les parois, échangeant un baiser quasi-animal pour la possession de pouvoir. Aucun d'eux ne voulait céder, pas plus qu'ils n'avaient songé à abaisser le panneau de bois ni à démarrer l'ascenseur.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes totalement imbriqués l'un dans les creux du corps de l'autre comme deux pièces d'une même entité créées parfaitement pour se compléter.

Brian prit finalement le dessus et piégea Justin dans un coin du monte-charge, le couvrant totalement de son corps.

**-Ne bouge plus,** souffla Brian.

Justin geint un peu, frustré pour la forme. Mais il s'immobilisa tout de même, comme il lui était demandé. Attentif, il prit conscience du regard posé sur lui dont les lueurs vertes avaient quasiment totalement disparues pour ne laisser place qu'à un profond chocolat doré, si intense que Justin eu du mal à déglutir.

Même si aucun d'eux n'avait voulu l'évoquer , ils étaient parfaitement conscient de la dimension étrange qu'avait prise leur relation depuis que Justin était rentré.

Ils avaient toujours été plutôt indépendants. Insatiables l'un de l'autre lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, mais avec des vies distinctes, beaucoup de temps séparés et occupés à leurs propres activités.

Alors certes ils avaient des mois à rattraper. Certes Justin n'était à Pittsburgh que depuis trois jours. Mais les choses étaient définitivement... Différentes. Même au loft, ils évoluaient difficilement loin de l'autre. C'était nouveau pour eux. Ce genre de proximité prolongée avait toujours eu tendance à leur donner envie de s'étriper.

**-Brian**, appela doucement Justin parce que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait bougé et que le brun semblait être perdu très loin dans ses pensées.

La voix de Justin prononçant son prénom fit redescendre Brian sur terre. Il décida de gérer ses sentiments non identifiés de la même façon qu'il avait toujours tout gérer.

**-Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis dans la voiture. Et comme nous sommes bientôt arrivés au loft, il va falloir que je me dépêche**, dit-il taquin.

Un frisson remonta le long de l'échine de Justin. Sans quitter le blond des yeux, Brian pressa le bouton de fermeture automatique du panneau de bois, puis celui du dernier étage. Ensuite, il tomba à genoux devant Justin.

**-Oh mon dieu..!**

**BJBJBJBJBJ**

_One more night_ – Maroon 5

Brian et Justin entrèrent au Woody's peu après 21h, fraichement sortis de la douche et habillés pour la nuit. Brian dans un camaïeu de sombre fait de noir, de jean brut et cuir contrastait volontairement avec l'ensemble de Justin, blondeur sur cuir blanc, pull gris perle sur jean clair. Sans le relever, le cadet savait pertinemment que Brian avait orchestré leur retour sur Liberty, de l'accord de leurs tenues jusqu'au premier lieu de leur apparition. Le Woody's n'avait rien d'un choix anodin. Sur le papier, le Babylon et ses backrooms étaient peut être les lieux de débauche par excellence à Pittsburgh mais cela relevait du consensus. Le Woody's comme antichambre possédait de manière implicite quelque chose de beaucoup plus sexy, de politiquement incorrect. Parce qu'il s'en passait presque autant dans les toilettes et l'arrière-cours du bar que dans les backrooms du Babylon, si ce n'était que le Woody's accueillait une clientèle beaucoup plus diversifiée. Debbie, Jennifer et Daphne avaient bu plus d'un verre ici après tout. Le contraste entre les deux univers était incontestablement plus excitant, en un sens.

Lorsque Brian et Justin passèrent le seuil de l'établissement ce soir-là, ils étaient à nouveau le sujet de toutes les conversations. Incontestablement, Brian Kinney était l'objet de tous les commérages de Liberty Avenue depuis plus de dix ans. Toutes les pipelettes avaient bien été obligé d'admettre que dorénavant, échanger les rumeurs à propos de Kinney incluait presque irrémédiablement de mentionner Taylor, ce petit blond absolument adorable qui continuait d'apparaître là où on l'attendait le moins et de soudainement s'évaporer lorsqu'on était enfin certain qu'il serait là.

Et après des mois, personne n'aurait parié sur son retour.

**-La cour de tes admirateurs t'aurait-elle manquée Sunshine?** Susurra Brian à l'oreille de Justin, les lèvres pincées dans un rictus amusé, alors qu'il se tenait juste derrière lui.

**-Je vois que tous les homos de Pittsburgh continuent de s'intéresser à nos vies plutôt qu'à la leur,** soupira Justin.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent y faire? On est jeunes, on est sexy en diable et notre vie sexuelle est bien plus palpitante que la leur. **

**-Tu marques un point. Bien que tu n'sois plus si jeune que ça..Aïe!**

**-Brat. ...Bière?**

**-Yep. **

Brian se dirigea vers le bar après que Justin ait repéré leurs amis au fond du bar.

**-Oh my..! Baby!**

**-Est-ce que tu... Brian sait que tu es là?**

**-Justin!**

Trois accolades partagées avec Emmett, Michael et Ben plus tard, c'est un Justin radieux qui observait ses amis.

**-C'est bon de vous revoir les gars.**

**-Quand es-tu arrivé? **

**-Vendredi.**

Tout trois froncèrent les sourcils dans une moue d'incompréhension identique.

**-Oh. Donc Brian est au courant,** dit finalement Michael, répondant à se propre question.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?** Demanda Emmett qui continuait de sautiller sur sa chaise, heureux – à sa délirante manière – que son ami soit rentré.

Ben rit doucement, déjà parfaitement conscient de ce que son mari avait en tête. Michael roula les yeux au ciel :

**-La seule raison pour laquelle Justin puisse être là depuis vendredi sans qu'aucun de nous soit au courant, c'est...**

**-Parce que j'ai passé trois jours à le baise sur toutes les ****surfaces horizontales du loft,** compléta Brian en apparaissant silencieusement derrière Justin avec deux bières à la main.

**-Et verticales!** ajouta Justin en s'emparant de sa propre bouteille pour en avaler une gorgée.

**-S'il y avait eu des surfaces obliques,** **elles y seraient passées aussi.**

Des lèvres charnues autour d'un goulot, une pomme d'Adam qui monte et qui descend sous une peau d'une pâle douceur. _God, il y avait bien des surface obliques ici non?_ pensa Brian en observant une fois de plus Justin.

**-Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin d'être aussi graphiques vous savez?**

**-Pourquoi?**

**-Tout le monde adore ça. **

Les trois amis secouèrent la tête, trop habitués au jeu du couple pour s'en formaliser. Brian avait beau crier haut et fort qu'il ne faisait rien comme un couple – qu'il ne faisait le plus souvent pas parti d'un couple – chaque fois que lui et Justin se remettaient ensemble après s'être séparés pour Dieu seul pouvait fantasmer quelle raison, ils étaient plus complices, plus l'un sur l'autre et plus amoureux que jamais. Tout dans leurs postures traduisaient leur attirance l'un envers l'autre et Emmett se demanda un instant si Brian et Justin avaient conscience de leur extrême proximité – leurs chaises orientées l'une vers l'autre, leurs jambes placées en quinconce et les avants bras de Justin posés sur la table, encadrant à distance ceux de Brian dans une façon bizarrement naturelle – ou si ce rapprochement permanent était réellement leur position de confort habituel.

**-Alors Justin, il paraît que tu as exposé dernièrement? Comment ça s'est passé?** Demanda Ben.

**-Pas trop mal,** répondit Justin sans trop s'étendre.

C'était une des nombreuses habitudes qu'il avait assimilée au contact de Brian. Un 'pas trop mal' traduisait professionnellement un très grand succès. A l'image de son ainé, il paraissait cependant plus enclin à mettre en avant ses futurs objectifs que ceux qu'il avait déjà accomplis.

**-J'ai cependant décidé d'ouvrir une galerie ici, à Pittsburgh.**

**-C'est génial Baby, toi et moi on va pouvoir organiser les openings les plus fabuleux qu'on est jamais vu en Pennsylvanie! **

**-Une galerie? A toi? **

Michael coula un regard vers Brian qui secoua la tête. Cette ambition était entièrement portée et signée par Justin.

**-Tu abandonnes New-York alors? **

**-L'expérience New-yorkaise était inestimable mais... Pittsburgh offre bien d'autres avantages avec ce que je sais vouloir aujourd'hui. Je veux vivre de l'art, c'est évident. Cependant, peindre doit rester une passion pour moi – j'ai besoin de la différencier d'une activité professionnelle. Et j'ai vu ce qu'était le monde de l'art de New-York. Si je peux... Aider les jeunes artistes comme moi à se lancer ici plutôt que se jeter directement dans la gueule de New-York... Je crois que c'est quelque chose de bien. Ouvrir une galerie d'art à New-York ça aurait été comme... Rajouter un nom sur la liste des mecs que Brian a baisés, ce serait passé complètement inaperçu, tellement les établissements de ce genre de nombreux. Et puis Pitts à l'avantage d'être moins chère, acheter une galerie ici c'est pouvoir obtenir plus grand, plus atypique. **

Ben acquiesça, se contentant d'un **«Je suis content pour toi»**, tandis que Brian observait Justin, un sourire de fierté accroché aux lèvres et piètrement masqué par une expression vaguement désintéressée.

Michael et Emmett échangeaient en revanche des regards clairement interloqués.

**-Mon dieu j'ai honte... **finit par lâcher Michael, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration dans ses yeux tournés vers Justin.

**-Pourquoi?** Interrogea Ben.

**-Justin...tu as quoi? 22 ans?**

**-23 dans une quinzaine de jours. **

**-On savait déjà qu'il avait assez de talent artistique pour être le futur Warhol mais avec son baratin de marketeur commercial, il a probablement de quoi devenir le... le... prochain CEO de Kinnetik! Quand je regarde ce que moi je faisais à 22 ans... Quel complexe d'infériorité! **

**-C'est pourtant pas la première raison pour laquelle tu devrais vraiment te sentir inférieur à Sunshine, Emmy Lou,** ricana Brian.

Michael pouffa, sous l'œil amusé de Ben pendant Justin avalait une nouvelle gorgée de bière en secouant la tête, légèrement gêné.

**-Billard?** Demanda Brian, dont l'esprit avait déjà évolué ailleurs – ou développé sa pensée précédente.

Sans exclure les trois amis, son offre était clairement destinée à Justin.

**-J'arrive dans une minute.**

Il ne se passa en réalité que dix secondes avant que Justin n'abandonne sa bière à moitié consommée pour rejoindre Brian.

**-Tu crois qu'ils peuvent faire une overdose?** S'enquit Emmett.

**-De sexe?** Ricana Michael.

**-D'amour Darling! Regarde-les!**

**-Ils sont... étranges, non?** Finit par demander Michael après quelques secondes.

Ben et Emmett observèrent Brian faire le tour de la table et tendre une queue de billard à Justin. Son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il rit à ce que venait de lui dire le blond.

**-Si tu fais allusion au faite que notre Mr. Kinney national soit brillamment, solairement, fabuleusement... humain, en effet, ça relève de l'étrange.**

**-Je sais pas... Peut-être que je n'ai juste plus l'habitude de les voir ensembles. Mais ils ont l'air tellement trop... proche. **

**-Sweetie, le seul moment où Brian et Justin pourraient être trop proche, c'est s'ils avaient réussi à fusionner en baisant.**

**-Sérieusement tu trouves que ça ressemble aux Brian et Justin qu'on connait? **

**-Je vois ce que tu veux dire Michael,** intervint Ben. **Ils ****sont... intimes, émotionnellement. Je ne crois pas que ce soit nouveau pour eux, mais c'est certainement nouveau pour nous de le voir, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais choisi de l'exposer en public. Qu'ils ne peuvent – ou ne veulent – plus le retenir aujourd'hui, je pense que cela en dit beaucoup sur la manière dont ils ont vécu leur séparation... et la façon dont ils essayent de gérer le fait d'être à nouveau ensemble.**

**BJBJBJBJBJ**

La troisième nuit sur quatre où Justin se réveilla seul dans le lit king size du loft, il commença à s'inquiéter. Brian n'avait peut être jamais été un très grand dormeur mais quand il avait décidé de dormir, il était habituellement plutôt difficile de le déloger.

Comme Justin ne l'apercevait nul part, il enfila le premier pantalon de survêtement à porter de main et descendit dans l'open space.

La silhouette sombre de Brian se détachait sur la baie vitrée faiblement illuminée par l'éclairage public extérieur. Il fallait s'y attendre, un point rougeoyant et incandescent de cigarette brûlait entre ses doigts.

Justin pensait pourtant que les choses allaient bien. Sa vie s'était à nouveau ajustée à la seconde où il était rentré. Les choses étaient à leur place, il avançait dans la bonne direction. Peut-être qu'il avait été égoïste. Peut-être qu'il ne suffisait pas qu'il soit à Pittsburgh pour que la vie de Brian trouve son tempo harmonieux, sans anicroche. Peut-être qu'il avait été prétentieux de se donner autant d'importance.

Justin s'approcha silencieusement, pourtant déjà certain que Brian avait noté sa présence. Et en effet, lorsqu'il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Brian et posa sa tête entre ses deux omoplates, celui-ci ne manifesta aucune surprise.

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?**

**-Rien,** répondit automatiquement le brun.

**-Brian...**

L'interpellé se retourna immédiatement dans les bras de Justin.

**-Ne commence pas.**

**-Quoi?** s'étonna le blond.

Brian tira sur sa cigarette.

**-Tu dis "Brian" avec cette voix de "on ne me l'a fait pas à moi"**, répondit-il entre l'expiration de fumée et le soupir, **et je ne sais pas comment, je me retrouve à t'avouer quelque chose dont j'avais à peine conscience à la base.**

Les pupilles agitées de Brian scrutaient les traits de Justin, inquisitrices d'un but qu'elles ne connaissaient pas.

**-Tu _avoues_ des choses toi maintenant?**

**-Ouais.**

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, _Brian_? Reprit Justin.**

**-Shut up.**

**-Dis-moi.**

**-Je te l'ai dit. Rien. Et est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti?**

**-Tu as prétendu pendant des années que tu ne m'aimais pas.**

**-Shut up.**

Justin abordait un sourire narquois et Brian lui rendit une œillade amusée.

**-...je dors juste mal.**

**-Cauchemars?**

**-Non...je sais pas.**

Il déglutit difficilement, tira une nouvelle fois sur son mégot.

**-Il faut juste que je me réhabitue à tout ça.**

**-Tout ça?**

**-Ouais... Toi étant ici et n'étant pas à New-York...**

**-Je suis là pour rester tu sais ?**

**-Je sais. ..je me demande juste si j'ai fait le bon choix.**

**-Oh.**

Brian vit Justin accuser le coup. A quelques centimètres de son visage, il était difficile de rater pareil revirement. Ses traits étaient restés impassibles mais la flamme indigo qui animait ses yeux avait été soufflé en un instant. Avoir un tel pouvoir sur son partenaire effrayait Brian a un point qu'il n'aurait autrefois cru possible. Bien plus que le pouvoir que Justin possédait sur lui-même. Pouvoir éteindre Justin en un mot, en une phrase semblait maintenant bien plus dangereux que de se voir faire piétiner le coeur, l'égo et l'âme.

**-Si tu voulais que je m'installe ailleurs, il suffisait de...** Commença Justin en tentant de reculer.

Mais Brian maintint son emprise autour du torse du blond.

**-Le problème ce n'est pas que tu sois ici, mais que tu ne sois pas à New-York.**

**-...quoi?** Un flash de compréhension traversa les pupilles de Justin. **Fuck you Brian!** Lâcha-t-il en se dégageant réellement cette fois-ci.

L'aîné ne chercha pas à le retenir et ses bras retombèrent le long de ses flancs.

**-Tu ne sais pas si TU as fait le bon choix?! Tu réalises que tu parles de MA vie n'est-ce pas ?**

Le brasier avait définitivement regagné le regard de Justin. Tout était meilleur que d'être rejeté par Brian. Même son irrépressible désir de contrôler tout le monde. Ce dernier prit une dernière taff et écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier au bord de la fenêtre.

**-Je sais.**

Justin le détailla plusieurs secondes. Peut-être que ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas mais il avait insisté pour savoir, il devait faire avec. Il y a une époque où il aurait donné tout ce qu'il avait pour que Brian se confie à lui comme cela. Alors il décida de simplement soupirer.

**-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein?**

Brian haussa les épaules, un petit sourire en coin, il regarsait Justin par dessous les cils. Il ressemblait - bien plus qu'il n'était honnête pour un adulte - à un Gus qui savait qu'il venait de faire une bêtise mais qui espérait ne pas se faire gronder pour la simple raison qu'il était mignon à se damner.

**-Tu n'es qu'un idiot.**

Derechef, Justin gagna sa place entre les bras de Brian. Il croisa ses bras dans la nuque du brun et lissa doucement les mèches froissées.

**-Est-ce que tu serais retourné à New-York si je t'avais repoussé vendredi dernier?**

**-Brian, je...**

**-J'ai besoin de savoir.**

**-Je sais pas.. Peut-être.**

**-D'accord.**

**-Mais tu as respecté mon choix.**

**-...ouais.**

**-Merci.**

Brian caressa doucement les lèvres de Justin avec les siennes. Il lui avait été facile de respecter la décision de Justin, c'était bien cela qui l'inquiétait.

Justin faisait lentement descendre ses doigts le long des lignes du torse de Brian lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la cheville et sursauta.

**-Ooow pourquoi est-ce que j'oublie encore ta présence à toi?** Ronronna immédiatement Justin en apercevant la petite boule de poils qui était venue se joindre à l'embrassade nocturne.

Brian roulait des yeux au ciel lorsque Justin se pencha pour prendre Le Chat dans ses bras.

**-Regarde Chaton, grand méchant Brian est jaloux parce que je fais des câlins avec toi plutôt qu'avec lui.**

**-Je ne fais pas de câlins.**

**-Ouais, c'est ça.**

Justin continuait à gratter entre les oreilles de Chat. Brian soupira et détacha son étreinte de la taille de Justin.

**-Viens te coucher,** appela Brian en s'éloignant.

**-On arrive,** répondit Justin par dessus son épaule.

**-Sans ce putain de chat!**

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Brian goûtait sa propre essence sur les lèvres de Justin avant de finalement s'endormir. Chaque chose en son temps et, pour le moment, il était bien.


End file.
